


Stalking Shadows

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cutting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsessive Behavior, Self-Mutilation, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stalking, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 86,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: The shadows that follow you don't always bring ill will.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Reader, Ghostface/reader
Comments: 366
Kudos: 1388





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Dead By Daylight for a little over a year now and it's def one of my fav games. Thought I would take a chance at writing a new genre, hope you enjoy!

The campfire crackled and flickered as one of the logs fell to the side but the flames never wavered. It cast fleeting shadows against the trees that surrounded the small clearing you had woken up in. There was no one else around but you knew it was only a matter of time before the others showed up.

Light footsteps came from behind you but you didn’t bother turning around. Normally, you would be on high alert at any hint of noise or disturbance. However, the campfire was a haven from the horrors that waited for you elsewhere.

“Hey.”

Nea Karlsson took a seat next to you on the log as she rubbed her hands together. You suspected she did it out of habit for the fire brought no warmth yet the air was not cold enough for it to be needed. After being brought into this strange realm, you realized that no matter the weather conditions, you felt neither hot nor cold. Hunger was always satiated and sleep was unnecessary, even after a long trial.

“How’d you do?” you asked Nea.

“Feng and I got out,” said Nea. “Jane and David weren’t so lucky.”

You gave a solemn nod as you picked up a small statue of a woman sitting on the back of her legs.

“Hopefully this will help,” you said as you showed it to Nea.

“You couldn’t find anything else?” asked Nea. “A toolbox would be better, even a medkit.”

“I guess the entity wasn’t feeling that generous,” you said. “Maybe there will be something good in a chest.”

“Doubt it,” scoffed Nea. “Unless Ace shows up, we’re screwed.”

“You never know,” you said. “All four of us could escape this time.”

“Maybe,” sighed Nea. “Well, if you’re bringing that, I might as well use this.”

Nea pulled out a purple coin from her pocket and gave it a flip as it landed perfectly into the palm of her hand. You gave her a weak smile when the bushes ahead of you started to rustle. Jeff Johansen stepped out of the thick shrubbery and took a seat across from you as he set a large toolbox next to him.

“You two ready?” he asked.

“Like we have a choice,” snorted Nea.

“We’ll be okay,” you said. “Just another day, right?”

“Yeah, another day,” said Jeff in a low voice. “Who do you think we’ll go up against this time?”

“Who cares? We die or escape, it’s always the same shit,” said Nea.

“Maybe the Nurse? We haven’t seen her in awhile,” you said, ignoring Nea’s remark. “Hopefully it isn’t Ghostface. I’ve run into him a lot lately.”

“You two showed up around the same time, huh?” said Jeff. “Can’t stand the prick, always peaking out from around the corner.”

“Yeah, he’s a real asshole,” you muttered. “I was wondering, you came with Legion, right?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Do they ever…focus on you entirely? Like more than the others,” you added.

“No, not really,” said Jeff slowly. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know, I just…sometimes I feel like he only wants to come after me all the time,” you said. “I know it sounds stupid but every time I come across him, I’m the first to get hooked or the first to die.”

“Sounds like bad luck to me,” said Nea. “Maybe you should try being quieter. I know you like to run around and help everyone, but that’s probably what’s getting you in trouble.”

“But I am quiet!” you exclaimed. “Or at least I try to be. It just seems like everywhere I go, he’s right there.”

“I wouldn’t think too much on it,” said Jeff. “Maybe it’s the fact that you two came to this place together. It took me awhile to realize it, but I knew the Legion before I came here. I just didn’t know it at the time.”

“I haven’t seen them yet. Legion, that is,” you admitted. “How bad are they?”

“Not the worst ones,” spoke up Nea. “Depending on who you get that is.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s four of them,” said Jeff. “Susie, Joe, Julie and Frank. Susie can be a little hesitant, but she gets the job done. Julie and Joe are vicious but quick. And Frank…”

“What about him?”

“He’s the wild card of the group. Some days he’ll just hook you, others he’ll Mori you and laugh while doing it. I think Kate said he let her go through the hatch one time. Never know what you’re going to get with him.”

“So, wait, they’re human? Like us?” you asked in disbelief.

“No, they’re monsters, just like the rest of them,” growled a voice.

The three of you turned to see David King walk out sporting a black tank top and dark pants, both covered in blood. He sat down next to Jeff as he spat into the fire and rested his head in his hands.

“What happened?” you gasped. “Did you just get back from a trial?”

“Nah, the Entity thought I’d look best in this fucking getup,” said David. “You’re still new, but the more you stay here, the more stuff you get; items, offerings, clothes. Except sometimes the Entity chooses things for you, depending on how well you did.”

“I’ve been stuck in the same outfit since I got here,” you mumbled as you picked the hem of your black dress. It was sleeveless and had brass colored buttons that went from the collar to the waist. The length went just past your knees and you were grateful that it wasn’t long enough for you to trip over.

As the others talked amongst themselves, you wondered if the reason why you hadn’t been getting new materials was because of your performances in the trials. Sure, most of the time you were killed, but every few matches or so, you had gotten the chance to escape.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” assured Jeff. “No matter how good or bad you do, the Entity will always reward you.”

“Thanks,” you said with a grim smile.

Just as you were about to ask what the plan was, a thick fog rolled in from your surrounding area. Your heart began to speed up as the hairs stood on the back of your neck. The Entity had chosen a killer for the four of you and it was time to play its sick game.

The Fog finally cleared, revealing that you had been swept away to the snowy realm of Ormond. Goosebumps still trailed across your skin as you heard a faint heartbeat in the distance.

You quickly dashed into a locker and cursed yourself for making such a loud noise. The heartbeat grew louder and you held your breath, hoping whoever the killer was, would walk right past you. It sounded as though they were right outside and you could hear their footsteps stop right in front of your locker. You saw the handle slowly start to turn when a generator blew up in the distance.

The footsteps dashed into the other direction and you let out a ragged breath, thankful for the distraction, but scared for the person working on the generator. You waited and counted up to three seconds before slowly sliding out. An untouched generator sat atop a hill and you quickly ran to work on it.

Nea’s scream shot through the air and you winced outwardly, knowing she must have been hooked. Hearing a survivor in pain was something you couldn’t get used to.

You were about halfway finished when you heard the sound of someone dropping a pallet close to the hill you were on. As you peaked over the generator, you saw David sprint away to your right and noticed he was taking the killer far away from where Nea was. Hoping that Jeff was on his way to save her, your eyes zoomed in on the killer who had just taken a pallet drop to the head.

They wore fitted black pants and a bloodied leather jacket with the hood up. If it hadn’t been for the mask with a crazed smiley face on it, you would’ve thought they were another survivor.

The killer broke the pallet in front of them with their foot as their head shot up to look at you.

“Shit,” you cursed.

You jumped off the hill, grateful that Nea had taught you how to land perfectly. As you took off on a sprint, you heard the killer’s footsteps start to catch up with you. Another pallet was tucked away into a corner and you fled toward it, hoping you’d stun them or at the very least slow them down.

Just as you dropped the pallet, you kept on running and looked back to see the killer vault it with ease. You gasped, never having seen a killer do something so similar to your fellow survivors.

The killer took advantage of your hesitation and raised their knife as they sliced you across your back. You cried out as you sprinted forward, desperately trying to find another pallet or a place to hide.

The sound of two generators turning on gave you a surge of hope. As you vaulted through a window, you still heard the loud heartbeat ringing in your ears, knowing that the killer wasn’t far behind. You turned the corner of the building and almost ran into David who kept running past you.

“Go! I’ll take him off you!” he yelled.

With no time to express your thanks, you kept running toward the farthest corner and hid behind a pile of junk. A noise from around the corner almost made you scream but you breathed a sigh of relief as Jeff came out from behind a wall.

“Here, let me help,” said Jeff. He pulled out a rolled bandage and began wrapping your back as you tried to muffle your cries.

“What’s taking so long? They only hit me once,” you whined.

“He goes into a frenzy when he gets close to us. If you don’t mend yourself, you’ll bleed out,” said Jeff. “Luckily, I found a medkit with a syringe in it. This might sting a little.”

You hissed as Jeff injected you but slowly felt the wound start to heal on its own. The sound of the heartbeat spiked up again, as he put his finger to his lips and motioned for you to crouch down. As you peeked past the wall, you saw David being chased by the killer as he managed to get another pallet stun on them.

“He’s really good,” you whispered. Jeff nodded and waved at you to follow him, leading you to a generator that was almost done.

With the two of you working on it, the generator was done in a matter of seconds and you couldn’t help but smile as you heard another one turn on.

“We’re almost done!” you whispered excitedly.

“One of them is inside the house,” said Jeff. “We need to be careful, he could be guarding it.”

You nodded as you followed him into the abandoned ski resort, spotting the one of the last generators next to a lit fireplace.

“This place must’ve been amazing,” you said.

“It was,” muttered Jeff. “Enough talking, we need to finish.”

You pressed your lips together at his harsh tone of voice, but knew not to take it personally. Despite being whisked away to the Entity’s realm for only a short while, you could tell which survivors had been here for too long.

The generator grew louder at your progress and you knew you were getting close. Jeff looked over to you and pointed behind him.

“Get to the exit, I’ll finish,” he said. Before you could say anything, you heard Nea scream once more. You turned and saw her figure through a broken window as the Entity’s snares impaled her.

“Nea…” you choked.

“What are you waiting for? Go!” said Jeff.

You willed yourself to put one foot in front of the other as you sprinted toward the exit gate. The sound of the alarm going off sent another rush of adrenaline through your body as you ran up to the latch and pulled it down. You found this part of the trial to be the most frightening; so close to freedom and yet the killer could show up any second.

The red lights above the latch started to glow as you watched the door slide open. You turned around to see Jeff running up to you but couldn’t see David anywhere.

“Where’s David?” you asked.

“He knows he’s not going to make it. Let’s go,” said Jeff as he grabbed your arm.

“No! We can’t just leave him!”

“He knows the risks! Trust me, he does this all the time. Better the two of us live than none.”

“I owe him,” you argued. “I can spare him a few seconds, trust me.”

Without saying waiting for a reply, you ran toward the direction of David’s yell. As you rounded the corner of the main building, you saw the killer stab David into the shoulder as he crashed onto the ground. You watched the killer pick him up, surprised at how he could carry such a large man like David despite their lean form.

You put your back against a wall while he placed David on one of the rusty hooks. The killer circled around David, searching for anyone who might try to get in a last minute rescue. You knew David only had a matter of time before he was sacrificed and the ticking of the clock grew louder with each passing second.

The killer made a dash toward one of the exit gates and you took the opportunity to sprint toward David. You took him off with ease and you were grateful that the Entity had graced everyone with the strength to pull each other off the hooks.

“Behind you!” yelled David.

You could hear the heartbeat before David’s warning and ran past him, hoping the killer would follow you instead

“Go for the exit, you’ll be fine!” you yelled back.

The killer slashed at David again, but instead of knocking him, it only pushed him further ahead. You let out a satisfied grin and went off in the opposite direction, hoping the hatch would appear. You heard the killer yell in frustration and you knew that David and Jeff had escaped.

The killer shack stood in the corner and you ran toward it, knowing that sometimes that hatch would appear near the area. However, there was also the possibility that the basement would be there too, ensuring no way of escape.

Your ears strained for the sound of the open hatch and you heart dropped when you realized it was probably on the other side of the main building. Your heartbeat began to spike as you saw the killer emerge from your left. A muffled chuckle could be heard from beneath their mask and you sprinted toward a set of enclosed walls, hoping there was another pallet left.

The killer’s breathing picked up and you remembered how Jeff told you how they would go into frenzy. You stuck closer to the walls as you looped him around until you heard them cry out from exhaustion.

The timing couldn't have been more perfect as you whipped around and dropped the last pallet onto their head.

“Fucking bitch!” he yelled.

A crazed giggle escaped your lips as the faint hum of the hatch could be heard further up ahead. As the killer broke the pallet, you gave out one last sprint until you saw the hatch next to a trash fire. You came to a stop and turned around, making sure he saw you.

You put your fingers to your lips and blew out a kiss, giving him the middle finger as you jumped into the hatch, swallowed by never-ending darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence that hung in the air was far too quiet for your liking.

So far, one generator had already been completed and no heartbeat had sprung up during that time. You and Meg had been working on one and were almost finished as the two of you cranked gears and twisted knobs.

“Have you seen anything?” you whispered to Meg.

“No. It might be the Shape. I’d say the Pig but I haven’t seen her boxes,” said Meg. “Here, finish this one up. I'm going to try and find another one.”

“Good luck,” you said as you continued working. As the gears started to turn faster, you saw something shift from the corner of your eye. You turned your head and saw a white mask peak from behind a tree.

You missed a piece of wiring and jumped back as the generator blew up in your face. Once the smoke cleared you saw Ghostface running at you with his silver knife raised in the air.

A small cry escaped your lips as you turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction toward the cornfields. Coldwind Farm was one of the most advantages places when it came to losing the killer; running them around in circles through the fields was one of the easier ways to lose them.

You brushed past the tall stalks and started to loop around the field, hoping your scattered tracks would confuse him. The heartbeat continued to grow louder as you felt his knife brush past your back, making you shriek in terror.

“I’m coming to get you,” he sang under his breath.

Hearing his voice for the first time made your heart practically lurch out of your chest. Almost all the killers rarely uttered a word and hearing his voice confirmed that you were going to be the first to die this time around.

The Thompson house was to the left and you desperately ran inside. You regretted your decision the instant you entered the abandoned building, hearing a generator being worked on upstairs. You had been scolded plenty of times in the past by other survivors to never run toward a generator in progress.

Whoever was upstairs must have been surprised by the sudden heartbeat because you heard it explode and you secretly hoped the killer would leave you and stalk whoever was upstairs.

Despite your ill wishes, he continued his chase as you ran through the back entrance and into a corner. Just as you were about to vault through a window, you felt his knife come down onto your shoulder as you fell to the ground. He must have been stalking you for quite some time for you to fall so easily by one hit and you cursed yourself for being so careless.

He flipped you over onto your back and you started to cry as he pulled out his camera.

“No, no, please don’t! Just put me on the hook, please!” you begged.

“Say cheese!”

The flash went off and he was gone before you could comprehend what happened. Your eyes darted wildly around when you realized he had left you alone.

You regulated your breathing as you tried to recover as much energy as you could. Another generator sounded off in the distance and you felt the slightest bit of hope that someone would pick you up and everyone would escape together. 

You heard Claudette scream as she got placed on the hook not too far from you. Meg sprinted through the field and released her as the two sprinted toward a set of enclosed walls.

“Someone help…please,” you croaked. You could feel yourself start to bleed out when you saw Bill emerge from behind the tractor.

“What’re you doing down there, girly? Time to go!” He quietly walked over to you and healed your injuries.

“Thanks, Bill.”

“Don’t thank me yet, we still need to get out of here,” said Bill gruffly. “There’s a gen by the tractor, follow me.”

You complied, thankful that you had fallen so close to him. As the two of you worked, you heard Claudette scream for the second time as she got hooked again.

“I’ll go get her,” you said. Before you could leave, Bill grabbed your arm and shook his head.

“Meg’s got her. We need to focus and finish this.”

“But-”

“No excuses! She’s a lost cause anyways, he’s been tunneling her this whole trial.”

This was one of the hardest parts of going through the Entity’s twisted games; letting others die just so you could escape. As the two of you kept working, you heard another scream, this one belonging to Meg.

“Now I have to go,” you argued.

“Just. Finish. It,” growled Bill.

A dark cloud opened in the sky as you saw Claudette’s body being sacrificed to the Entity. As the generator roared to life, you ignored Bill’s orders and ran toward the direction of Meg’s scream.

She was on the other side of the house as you watched her being placed on the hook. You watched as Ghostface circled around her a few times before heading off toward the direction of the killer shack. As you carefully weaved in between pallets and junk piles, you saw him appear out of the cornstalks, waiting for someone to come save Meg.

“Damn camper,” you muttered. You waited for him to leave, but he remained motionless, even when a generator turned on in the distance.

The Entity’s snares began to move as Meg groaned and struggled to keep them from impaling her. The balls of your feet began to bounce in anticipation, waiting for the right moment to save her.

He stood still and you knew he wanted to ensure his sacrifice. Without thinking, you ran from your hiding spot and took her off the hook. Before you could make a run for it, you felt a strong arm wrap around your neck as you felt yourself being lifted up into the air.

“You just can’t help it, can you? Why are you so nice?”

His plastic mask tickled your ear and you flinched as you clawed his arm, wishing you were strong enough to cause some type of damage.

“Fuck you!” you yelled.

“Ah, ah, language,” he said.

A third generator turned on and you could see it’s light from the balcony of the Thompson house.

“Aw man, you guys are faster than the last ones,” said Ghostface. “Wait here. Oh, and don’t move.”

“What are you- aaaagh!” you screamed as he stabbed you in the thigh. He dropped you roughly onto the ground as he ran inside the house.

“The hell is his problem?” you hissed as you crawled to a safe space. Just as you started to recover, you heard Meg being hooked and watched her body being lifted into the sky.

You prayed that Bill was somewhere nearby and as if by some miracle, you saw his green hat pop out from the cornfields. He crouched behind a trash fire as he slowly made his way towards you but stopped when the heartbeat started to pick up.

“I told you not to move.”

The killer walked up and looked down at you, unaware of Bill hiding behind him. He grabbed your face with his free hand and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“You’re a very bad listener,” he scolded. “It’s not like you can go anywhere anyways.”

“Then why don’t you just kill me and get it over with?” you snapped.

“Geez, never seen a survivor who wanted to die so badly,” said Ghostface. “Here I am, a normal guy, just wanting to have a conversation.”

“You’re not normal!” you spat. “You’re a fucking psycho!”

“Okay, can’t argue with that, but seriously, I-” He stopped talking when the both of you heard a noise coming from a vault further to your right.

“Oh shit, I forgot. There’s still one left. I’ll be back!” he said. He stalked over to where the noise had come from when you saw Bill quietly walk over to you as he began to heal you.

“Why am I always the one to save your ass,” he grumbled. Before you could thank him, you saw a dark figure emerge from behind him.

“Bill, watch out!”

Ghostface grabbed Bill by the back of his jacket and tossed him onto his shoulder as he put him on a nearby hook.

“I was having a conversation with her, old man!” yelled Ghostface as he slashed his body. “Stupid boomer.”

Bill made three attempts to escape but all luck failed as the Entity impaled him instantly. You buried your face into your arm and tried to muffle your cries, knowing that it was your fault he had died.

“Alright, where were we?” he asked himself. He walked over to your side and picked you up as he threw you over his shoulder. “This place reeks. Let’s go somewhere a little nicer.”

You tried to look over your shoulder to see where you were going but your vision kept going in and out of focus. The wound from your leg was still bleeding and it left you too weak to even struggle in his grasp.

It could have been the heavy blood loss but you thought he was gentler in letting you down this time as he propped you up against an untouched generator. Gray walls surrounded you and you realized he had taken you to the killer shack, the basement emitting vile sounds from its entrance.

“You brought me…all the way over here…to hook me in the basement?” you mumbled.

“No! Well, yes, maybe? Listen, I just wanted to let you know that you’re my survivor, okay? No one else’s!”

“What are you even talking about?” you slurred. Black dots crossed your vision and you knew you were close to death. If you were being honest with yourself, bleeding out was the nicest way to go in terms of dying.

“We came here together, don’t you remember?” he asked as he kneeled down in front of you. “Look, I have proof.”

He pulled out his camera and flipped through pictures of survivors being hooked, Mori’d or sprawled out dead on various realms. You turned your head away only for him to grab you by the chin and force you to look at the screen.

“Almost there, almost there…ah hah! Here we are!” he announced.

You blinked your eyes through the haziness to see pictures of yourself before you had come to the Entity’s realm. As he scrolled through the pictures, you saw yourself walking home from class, shopping with friends and one where you were in your room, having just come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around your body.

“That’s one of my favorites,” said Ghostface with his head tilted. “Though nothing can beat the teddy bear undies.”

He swiped to the next picture of you wearing nothing but an oversized shirt and underwear, dancing in your room, completely oblivious to what was happening just outside your window.

“Fucking pervert,” you gasped as blood dripped from your mouth.

“Hey, hey, hey, what do you expect? For me to not climb your annoyingly tall tree outside your window? I had a bird shit on me while taking this, you know.”

“You’re…sick…”

“No, nooo, I’m Danny,” said as he put his fingers to your lips. “But that’s just between us besties.”

“I’m not your fucking friend!” you cried out, making sure to spit blood onto his mask.

“Come on, that’s not what friends do,” said Danny. “Here, let’s take one together.”

He sat down next to you and put his arm around your shoulders as he held the camera above your heads. The flash completely blinded you as your felt your head lean onto his shoulder in the crook of his neck.

“Ooh, that one looks good! Alright, my turn…hey, I said it’s my-”

You gave out one last breathe before succumbing to darkness, Danny’s voice fading into the background.


	3. Chapter 3

Your fingertips brushed the edges of the frayed map that had appeared before you in front of the campfire. It had a rainbow gleam when it hit the light and you felt the tiniest bit of happiness at requiring such a rare item. The killers were becoming more aggressive with their hexes, most of them being the downfall of you and the other survivors.

A green stamp was marked in the upper right hand corner, though you couldn’t distinguish what symbol it was. The map also came with a purple bead, which Jake had informed you that everyone would be able to see what you saw.

“This will help us out a lot,” he said. “You must be doing good on your trials to get something like that.”

You felt your chest swell with pride at his comment. Jake was never one to talk much to anyone in general and it felt good to get his approval.

The two of you sat around the fire for a long time, waiting for the other survivors to show up. You always felt awkward not talking to the survivors during these long waits and you were a little curious at what their lives were like before they came here.

“You know what I miss the most?” you said to Jake. He shrugged his shoulders as he picked at the patches on his vest.

“Food,” you continued. “Tacos, sushi, mac n’ cheese; I would even give up this map for a chocolate shake.”

Jake grunted in return and it pained you that out of everyone, you had to be paired with the guy who didn’t like socializing.

“Is there anything that you miss?” you asked.

“Being alone,” he muttered.

You were taken aback by his response and felt your face heat up in anger. It’s not like you chose to be here, you just wanted to make this horrible experience slightly more bearable.

“You don’t have to act like a dick. If you don’t want to talk, just say so,” you scowled.

“It’s not like that, I just…ugh, forget it. I’m going to try to find some offerings,” said Jake as he got up from his seat. He walked over toward the outskirts of the clearing and you watched him search through the bushes, looking for any flowers that would help.

You sighed as you put your face into your hands when you saw Detective Tapp walk out of the Fog with a flashlight in hand.

“Hey, Detective,” you greeted.

“Just call me Tapp,” he said, taking a seat across from you. “Everyone does.”

You nodded as you eyed the flashlight in his hand, wishing you could be just as talented with it as the others. No matter how many times your tried, you could never seem to get the beam directly into the killer’s face.

“You haven’t been here long,” observed Tapp. “How’re you holding up?”

“As much as everyone else, I guess,” you shrugged. “Still can’t get used to dying, no matter how many times it happens.”

“Yeah, it’s one of the hardest things,” agreed Tapp.

“Detective- I mean, Tapp, mind if I ask you something?”

“Go for it.”

“Do you…did you come with someone when you came here? Like, did a killer follow you here?”

Tapp was quiet and you could see the grip on his flashlight tighten. You bit your lip, hoping you didn’t cross a line. Normally, the other survivors didn’t mind opening up about their past but there were others like Jake who remained at a distance.

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer that,” you said.

“No, it’s fine,” said Tapp quietly. “No one followed me here. I followed them.”

Your eyebrows rose and you were tempted to ask him more questions, but kept quiet and waited for him to continue.

“I had a partner. We were working on a case together and…it didn’t go well. I was so focused on trying to avenge him that I ended up here. Sometimes, I wonder if I died and this is my own personal hell.”

Your mouth went dry as you tried to rack your brain for the moments before you ended up in the Entity’s realm. The last thing you could remember was walking from the bus stop toward the direction of your house. Was it possible that you had been a victim of a hit-and-run? Or maybe you had been at the wrong place at the wrong time and got shot? There was a notorious gang who would drive around your neighborhood every once in a while…

“You think…we’re dead?” you whispered.

“Maybe. That or we have the shittiest luck in the world,” said Tapp. “All that matters now is we get through it.”

“You’re right,” you said as you show him your map. “With this, at least one of us will get out.”

“Nice,” nodded Tapp. “There aren’t too many of those lying around. Let’s hope our fourth has a key on them.”

Jake had returned to the campfire and you could see him carrying a bouquet of fragrant bog laurel. It was one of the nicer offerings and you wondered if there were any more left.

Just as you were about to go search through the small flower patches, you saw Feng Min appear from the shadows. She wore a cute leather jacket with black tights underneath a pair of jeans shorts and you envied her selection of clothing. You still donned the black dress you had arrived in and you wished that the Entity would give you something else to wear. Occasionally, the dress would catch on stray nails when you vaulted or slowed you down when trying to run away from the killer.

“Hey guys,” she said. You noticed her hands were empty and you felt slightly irritated at her lack of items. It was always easier when the four of you had something to use to your advantage, even if it was a crappy, brown medkit.

“Any offerings?” you asked her.

“No, I don’t have anymore. Used everything up last trial.”

You tried to give her an understanding nod but your felt your eye twitch in annoyance. Feng had been here longer than anyone, wouldn’t it make sense for her to be stocked up?

The Fog began to roll in as you closed your eyes, wondering which place you would be whisked away to next.

A small pagoda appeared to the right and you recognized the place as the Yamaoka Estate. You opened your map and saw numerous symbols appear in different colors. There was a totem to your left and a generator right behind it.

“Hopefully everyone’s keeping an eye out,” you muttered. “Please don’t be the Spirit.”

You quickly took out the totem and started working on a generator when you heard Jake being hooked. You ignored his pained screams and continued working, knowing you still had some time left before he would start to struggle.

Just as you finished, you heard Feng being hooked and you started to grow fearful at the fast pace the killer was going. Opening your map, you saw a few more totems placed near the main building. You stuck to the sides of the map as you ran forward when something made you come to a crashing halt.

Jake’s lifeless body was on the ground and you realized that the killer must have brought in a Mori offering. Any hope that you had left of escaping this place vanished like a puff of smoke.

Ditching the attempt to take out any totems, you set to work on the generator inside the manor, knowing that if you finished three more, you could at least find the location of the hatch.

Another scream emitted into the air and you recognized it as Tapp’s. A part of you wanted to go and help him but you knew that once a killer brought in a Mori, especially an Eboni, it was pointless to perform any kind of altruism. It was an unspoken agreement amongst survivors that in situations like these, it was every person for themselves.

You heard a frustrated yell just outside the manor and you didn’t recognize it to be any of the survivors that came in with you. Just as you finished the generator, you saw a figure run into the entrance of the manor at an alarming speed.

Legion.

Judging from their figure, it was one of the male members but you didn’t bother to keep looking as the sight of their knife made you sprint toward the back exit. You felt him slice across your shoulder blades and you cried out as you sprinted toward a thicket of bamboo trees.

You could no longer hear the heartbeat and you set to mending yourself with a small roll of bandages you brought in with you. Just as before, it took a long time to fully heal yourself and you regretted not bringing a medkit with you.

As you taped the last piece of gauze onto your shoulder, the heartbeat spiked up again and before you could run, you saw Tapp crash to the ground a few feet in front of you. You placed your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from screaming as you watched Legion stab the detective repeatedly in the chest.

You shut your eyes but the sounds of him screaming echoed throughout your head so loud it began to hurt. You didn’t move for fear of being caught and when you did open your eyes, you were greeted by Tapp’s corpse, his eyes glazed over and half opened.

Fear had left you motionless, even when you heard Feng screaming somewhere in the distance. Being sacrificed to the Entity was one thing, but being killed by the hands of the killer was extremely more terrifying. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, you couldn’t forget their hands on you, whether they shocked, stabbed, or beat you with some type of blunt object.

The map you held began to shine and you realized that you were the only survivor left. The idea of finding the hatch made you snap out of your frozen state and you quickly opened the map in search of its orange marker. It was just inside of the pagoda you had spawned next to and you made a dash for it, not caring how much noise you made.

You loudly climbed the steps and braced to jump inside when you felt someone pull you back.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

He easily placed you onto his shoulder and you used all your strength to kick and punch any part of his body that you could reach.

“No! Let go of me, you piece of shit!”

You were almost out of his grip when he threw you onto the ground and you noticed that he had taken you inside main building. You tried to get to your feet but he had already grabbed your neck and slammed your head against the floor. You could only see stars but felt him straddle your waist as his knife grazed down the side of your face.

“I remember you,” he breathed. He leaned forward and you saw the blood on his mask was fresh as some of it dripped onto your face. “You dropped a pallet on my head.”

“You deserved it,” you groaned. “And I’d do it again.”

“Oh I don’t doubt that,” he chuckled darkly. “Most of you just leave without looking back, but you…you decided to give me your pretty little finger. I should cut it off to teach you a lesson.”

He grabbed your hand and pressed his knife against your knuckle. A surge of courage coursed through your body as your other hand reached for his mask and pulled it off with one swipe.

You expected to see a distorted face similar to the Hillbilly’s or even Leatherface’s but you were surprised to see a young man with rugged but handsome looks. He had messy, brown hair, a scar across his nose and metal piercings that covered his left ear and eyebrow, but what grabbed your attention the most was his neck tattoo; a skull and cross bones shrouded in flames.

“Y-You really are human,” you gasped. He put pressure onto your finger as you watched blood trickle down your hand.

“No shit, Sherlock,” he sneered. “Don’t think that I’ll go easier on you because of it.”

“Then do me a favor and be done with it, you fucking freak,” you seethed as you stared up at him.

He threw his head back in laughter as grabbed your head and banged it against the floorboards once more. You felt him turn you over onto your stomach as he gathered your wrists together.

“Damn, he wasn’t lying, you are a feisty one,” he chuckled. You felt your hands being tied with some type of wire and it had already begun to cut into your skin.

He flipped you over onto your back as his fingers curled against the buttons of your dress and the sound of the material tearing made you sob.

“Don’t, not that, just kill me, please,” you cried.

Legion let out a low whistle as he eyed the black bra you had been wearing underneath. It wasn’t anything special except for the little pink bow that was placed near the bottom. You felt him tug on it, as he pulled out something shiny and silver from his pocket.

A sigh of release escaped your lips, preparing yourself to be stabbed by his shiny blade. He raised it high but what you were not expecting was the familiar sound of a flash going off.

“What the…”

“Stole this from that white-faced screaming guy. Gotta admit, he’s got quite a nice collection. Especially the ones of you.”

“You’re all crazy.”

“You’re not wrong,” he said. He grabbed his knife that was sitting on the floor next to him and picked it up as he slowly etched a vertical cut down your cheek. You screamed as he gave the same treatment to the other side, your tears mixing with the blood that ran down the sides of your face.

Another flash went off and you moved your head to the side in attempt to hide the crude marks. Legion grabbed you by the hair as he made you sit up and held the camera so that it was aimed at the two of you.

“Let’s give ol’ Ghosty something to remember us by,” he whispered into your ear. You stiffened as he placed his lips to the side of your neck and began to suck your bloodied skin. You whimpered as he took another picture while his lips traveled upward, finally giving you long lick across the cut on your left cheek.

“Why don’t you give me a nice, big smile?” he asked mockingly. “I see you do it all the time.

You shook your head and you could feel his knife press gently press into your back.

“I never smile when I’m here,” you rasped.

“Not here, I’m talking about around the campfire, with your friends.”

Your body began to tremble at the thought of him watching you in what you thought was a safe place, a haven away from this horrible nightmare.

“How do you know-”

“Oh we see you, sitting in a circle, talking, laughing, fucking even. We’re not allowed to kill you though; that promise is for later.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, we’re always watching,” he laughed. “Remember that when you wake up.”

Before you could say anything else, you felt his knife puncture your back, right next to where your heart was. Your body convulsed at the intrusion but you welcomed death, relieved that the trial was finally over.


	4. Chapter 4

“...And then the bloody bastard camps me! Doesn’t let anyone else get me off the hook, all because I dropped a couple pallets on him. Not like it’s my fault, he’s the idiot that ran into them!”

The few who were listening to David’s story laughed as he made wild gestures with his hands, explaining his most recent trial with the Wraith. You sat off the to the side as you gathered offerings in a small flower field, hoping they would help in the future.

Usually, the Fog would surround you and the others around the campfire, but it was clear for now. It seemed the Entity was satisfied with sacrifices for the time being and another trial wouldn’t start for a while.

It was moments like these that you were thankful to take a break from all the blood and gore that came with being trapped here. All the survivors were allowed to just be with each other, not having to worry about generators, totems or escape hatches.

More laughter erupted from the campfire and you wanted nothing more than to join in on the fun. However, you couldn’t get the Legion’s haunting words out of your head.

We’re always watching

You picked a long piece of grass and wrapped the thick bouquet of flowers you had gathered. When you had first woken up around the campfire, you were eager to tell the others of what you had learned but seeing them happy and relaxed made you hesitate. You didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news and you didn’t even know if what the Legion said was true or not. You wouldn’t put it past him that this was just another way of scaring you.

There were no more flowers left to pick and you searched the area around you for more. You were wondered if it was possible that there were more patches further ahead.

Taking one last look back toward the others, you waited for one of them to cast a glance your way, but they were too engrossed in David’s story. You felt a little hurt at their lack of concern but as far as they knew, it didn’t matter who wandered off; for now, you were all safe.

You had tried to escape before when you first arrived at the campfire. Laurie had tried to stop you but you wouldn’t listen as you ran for what felt like hours. All of it was for nothing has you had arrived right back at the campsite with Laurie shrugging her shoulders as if to say ‘I told you so’.

As you walked further away, you kept an eye out for flowers, lucky offerings or even chests that would randomly appear carrying rare items.

A sharp giggle erupted to your left and your neck almost cracked to see where it came from. The sound of shoes crushing dried leaves made your ears prick as you slowly walked over to the noise.

You carefully pulled back a tree branch and saw Steve and Nancy embracing each other, giving each other quick kisses on the lips. You felt yourself flush, embarrassed for witnessing such a private moment. As you left the two alone, you felt the slightest hint of jealousy toward them. Being in this realm was horrible enough as it is, but at least they had each other to get through it.

The pale moon was your only compass and you continued to follow it until the tall canopy above covered it. The little light it gave became weak as your surroundings became darker when you finally spotted its glow peaking through intertwined trees.

You came to a clearing filled with strange, yellow-orange flowers and fireflies that glowed brightly among them. The flower’s perfumes filled your nostrils and made your head spin as you shook your head. You recalled Claudette speaking of these strange flowers but it was rare to come across them as they only bloomed for what felt like months at a time.

The flowers sparkled in the moon’s light and their sweet scent lulled you forward as you crouched down and caressed its velvety petals. You inhaled their aroma and felt a calm wash over your body, sending pleasant tingles down your spine. The memories of the past couple trials seemed so far away now that your mind was filled with pure bliss.

You lay down and sighed while your muscles began to loosen as a lovely melody played somewhere in the distance. It sounded so familiar yet you couldn’t place it. As you turned onto your side, you saw a handsome man next to you as he reached out his hand to play with your hair.

“You look so pretty like this. Stay with me,” he whispered. He leaned in for a kiss when you suddenly felt some yank you up by the shoulder.

“Ow! What the hell-”

“First you go snuggle up next to some random punk-who stole my camera by the way! And then you decide to lie down in some smelly weeds. If you really wanted to die that badly, you should’ve just called me!”

Twinkling stars made way for a white mask that came into focus and your breath caught in your throat as you realized it was Ghostface dragging you away.

“Wait, how are you here? This isn’t a trial, you’re not supposed to be here,” you slurred, the words too hard to articulate.

“Well, obviously! If it was, there’d be three more of you here.”

“Take me back! I need to go back, you don’t understand!” you whined. “I was happy there, just let me go!”

“You’re happy making out with a corpse? Well then, by all means, have it! And I thought that fat ass clown was a freak.”

You were surprised that he loosened his hold and when you broke free from his grasp, you turned to see a horrifying sight. The flowers were still there but they were intertwined with a skeleton that had tattered clothes and frayed hair lie in place of the handsome man you saw before. Bile rose in the back of your throat as you gagged at the thought of almost placing your lips on its jagged bones.

“But, that wasn’t there before- it was someone else, he didn’t look like that-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you say. Stupid survivors, getting tricked by a stupid flower…”

Ghostface had his arms crossed as he shook his head and continued to belittle you and the others. Now that you were further away from the clearing, the flower’s scent had cleared and you finally realized that you were in the presence of a killer. Your eyes darted toward his hands but they didn’t hold his signature knife. Instead, he was waving them around dramatically and pacing back and forth.

“…All because you want to discover the undiscoverable-that’s a word right? I mean, getting high is fun and all but-hey! Where are you going!?”

You had tried to make a break for it in the middle of his monologue, but had been pulled by the collar of your dress. He grabbed your wrist as he held it up and twisted it behind your back while you screamed at the pressure.

“This isn’t fair! You can’t kill me-”

“Would you shut up and listen! Does it look like we’re in a trial?”

“N-No…”

“Well then, I can’t kill ya! Look, watch.”

His other hand snaked up to your throat and just when he started to squeeze, the air around you started to decompress. Just when you started to choke, you felt him being flung back and heard him land behind you.

“Ah, fuck that hurts,” he groaned. “See what I mean?”

You turned around to see a disheveled Ghostface with his hood thrown back and mask slightly askew. It was no surprise to you that he was human but his blonde hair was so light, its shade was just as similar to the moon that hung above. With his mask half off you could see he had distinguished features with a sharp jawline, a straight, thin nose and eyes that practically glowed in the dark.

Seeing your surprised expression, he quickly fixed his mask back on and flipped his hood up as he quickly got to his feet. You took a step back as he approached you but he threw his hands up in surrender as he gave a playful spin.

“No knife, no intent to harm! Well, not yet anyway,” he said teasingly. “Entity likes to play games but we all have to follow its rules, unfortunately.”

You found this whole situation to be abnormally strange. Part of you was screaming to run away just like in the trials. It seemed to be an automatic reaction whenever you saw a killer; never slow down, occasionally look back, always move forward. However, there was another voice in your head, quietly whispering that if what he was saying were true, you would’ve been dead a long time ago. Not to mention there was no way of him faking being pulled back when you could feel that strange force around you.

“Helloooooo? Are you even listening to me? Those flowers must’ve really fucked you up,” said Danny. You blinked at him as he rocked back and forth on his heels with his head tilted to the side.

“Flowers?”

“Yes dummy, flowers. You know, those things that pop up out of the ground?” he shook his head and sighed as he placed his hands on his hips in a scolding manner. “You get too close to those things, you go nuts. How do you think that guy got there?”

He jabbed his thumb behind him and you gave another shudder at the thought of being next to that corpse.

“Thanks for the tip, I guess?” you said shakily. “I’m leaving now.”

“No, don’t go!”

You jumped as he grabbed your wrists and stopped you from leaving. Although his grip was tight, it didn’t hurt as much as before.

“Just, listen to me! I told you that you were my survivor remember? Now I know the others have to kill you at some point, I get it, I get it. But fraternizing with that dweeb!? That son of a bitch thinks he can get to me through you! I mean I’m clearly the one with the bigger knife here!”

Ghostface began walking you backward until you felt yourself hit a tree. He continued ranting and you hated how the tears so easily fell from your eyes.

“Hey why’re you-Goddamit, don’t start crying,” he sighed. “Okay fine, I’ll be the better person here, even though this is all your fault. I’m sorry that you’re feeling like a complete idiot who got caught by one of the most annoying and underwhelming killers out here. There, happy?”

When you didn’t say anything, Danny grunted as he leaned in and gently knocked his forehead against yours.

“You have no idea how pissed off I was when I found my camera,” he breathed. “Seeing pictures of you, with him. All I could think about was finding you and slitting your little throat.”

You whimpered as he gathered your wrists in one hand and lifted them above you as he pulled up the lower part of his mask. You could see slight stubble on his chin and his teeth were perfectly straight when he smiled.

“Hate to admit it, but I was a little jealous that he got a taste of you,” he purred. “Let me leave you a little something to remember me by.”

His lips brushed against your collarbone and you stiffened as he placed soft kisses up your neck. It was the gentlest act you had received in awhile and you would never admit it, but it actually felt nice.

“Ghost- I mean, Danny, please-”

“Shh, I can’t hurt you here, remember? Just relax.”

He began to suck the side of your neck while his hand went down your waist and began to slowly rub your clothed sex. He went past your underwear and slowly rubbed your clit between his fingers. A soft moan escaped your lips and you hated your body for betraying you.

“I think she’s over there!”

Danny instantly stopped what he was doing as he took his hands off you and put his mask back. Your face grew hot at the thought of the others finding you in such a compromising position, with one of the killers no less.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” whispered Danny. He darted away, past the clearing and into the looming trees when you heard Claudette’s voice from behind you.

“There you are, we were worried about you. You okay? Have you been here this whole time?” she asked.

You pressed your lips together and nodded as you tried to straighten out your dress and brush back your hair.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just ran into some flowers that kinda messed me up,” you mumbled.

Claudette looked past you and gave you an understanding nod as she motioned for you to follow her.

“Must be around that time again,” she said. “I’m sorry, I should’ve mentioned that they play tricks with your head. Supposedly, there was a survivor here that got too attached to them and ended up missing. We only use their petals for offerings but inhale their scent too long and you start to see things.”

“Right,” you said. As you followed her back toward the others, you threw one look back toward the clearing, seeing a white mask peaking out from behind a tree.


	5. Chapter 5

The doors to the exit games had already been opened and you were hiding behind a wall as you desperately tried to mend yourself. One of the Legion, Susie, had already killed Dwight and was now chasing Jane around a pallet. Steve had already left the two of you behind and you couldn’t really fault him for it; Susie was constantly on him the entire match and you could hear her giggle every time she tried to slash him.

“Crazy freaks,” you muttered. You placed the last bandage but still felt weak, as you had already used up your medkit healing the others.

Your new shirt was nearly torn to bits but you were grateful now that the Entity had decided to grace you with a new outfit; a navy blue, off the shoulder, long sleeve shirt, black jeans with holes in the knees and stylish combat boots with gold buckles. You had woken up in it a few trials back and seeing them nearly brought tears to your eyes as you recognized the clothes you wore were from your old life. Wearing them brought so much comfort that it gave you motivation to try harder, hoping that you might be able to get more things that reminded you of the life you had.

Through an open vault, you saw Jane dart past you as she made it to the exit gate, giving one last took to see if you had followed. You knew you wouldn’t be able to take another hit considering the weakened state you were in and you cursed yourself for not taking up on Claudette’s offer to learn to heal yourself quicker. She was one of the few survivors who didn’t mind sharing her talents and you made a mental note to ask her about it later.

However, you had picked up one trick from Laurie and you were tempted to draw out the killer and see if you could put it into action. With no choice other than to run, you ran toward the exit gates, only to see Susie guarding it.

“You’re not going anywhere,” she said in a soft voice. You always found her to be more eerie than the others, far quieter and less aggressive.

“Fuck you, bitch,” you growled. You tried looping her but she easily downed you with her knife. As she stood over you, she sighed as if she was bored of the whole situation.

“You’re so rude, I don't know why Frank’s so obsessed you,” she said. You tried crawling toward freedom but she easily grabbed your foot and started to drag you back. “Can’t talk about anything else. I think he’s just doing it to piss Julie off, but then he hates that ghost guy too. Men can be so stupid sometimes.”

As she picked you up over her shoulder, you reached into your pocket and clasped onto a shard of glass that Laurie had lent you. She told you that if you timed it just right, you would be able to get a stab into the killer’s back and have a chance at running away.

It only took a second before you jammed the shard into Susie’s shoulder as she let out a cry, dropping you in the process. You landed swiftly onto your feet and sprinted toward the exit gate.

“Tell your friend he can suck it!” you called back. The last thing you saw was Susie stomp her foot in frustration as the Fog encircled you.

Just like all the other times after a trial, you woke up at the survivor’s campsite with all your injuries healed. Dwight, Jane and Steve were sitting around the campfire as they looked over to you. Laurie stood off to the side gathering flower offerings while Jake leaned against a tree and stared off into the distance.

“How’d you do?” asked Jane.

“I got out,” you said and looked at Dwight. “Sorry I couldn’t get to you in time.”

“It’s okay. Happens to all of us,” he said with a nervous smile. Susie had refused to hook Dwight and used him as bait to draw you and the others out while he was downed on the floor. It was one of the worst techniques the killers could pull but it was effective; taking advantage of you and the others kindness to heal your friends.

“Not a lot of us here this time,” you said. Even thought you weren’t close with everyone, it still felt nice when all the survivors were at the campsite at the same time. You figured they were all out on trials, fighting for their lives with everything they had.

“You guys haven’t seen Nancy lately, have you?” asked Steve. “It’s just she’s been gone for a long time and-”

“Aw, that’s sweet, you miss your girlfriend,” smirked Jane.

“She’s not-we’re not…it’s complicated,” mumbled Steve. “Forget I asked.”

“The Entity loves playing with newcomers,” said Dwight. “Wants to spike up the killer’s interest so they’ll be motivated to keep killing. It’s a little messed up but it makes sense.”

“Tell me about it, I couldn’t get a break when I first came here,” said Jane. “Always on me, never leaving me alone. They like the sound of new cries, pinche pendejos.”

The group chuckled when you saw The Fog slowly start to creep in and wrap its tendrils around the campfire.

“Ah shit, not again…” groaned Steve.

You braced yourself to be whisked away to another map but you had remained where you were. You looked around and saw that it was only you and Laurie that had been left behind.

“Well, sucks for them,” she said as she sat down next to you. She had a bundle of offerings in her hand and set them to her side as she leaned forward. “How’d your trial go? Did it work?”

“Yes, actually. I’m kind of surprised,” you admitted. “It felt so good to finally fight back, even if it was only a little. Thanks again for the advice.”

“No problem,” she shrugged. “Who did you go up against?”

“Legion. Susie to be exact,” you said. “Kept chasing Steve the whole time. Wonder if she has a crush on him…”

Laurie said nothing and when you looked over at her, you saw she had vanished with little remnants of the Fog left behind. You turned around and saw Jake had disappeared as well.

Despite no wind, your body shivered as you brought your knees up to your chin and stared at the fire while you waited to be swept away like the others.

You collected small pebbles near your feet and threw them into the fire, hoping it would help pass the time. Seeing that there was no fog coming in, you got up from your seat and headed into the forest. The Entity had granted you a generous amount of rewards for your past trials but you always found it more productive to go out and find them for yourself.

As you walked further away from the campfire, you recognized the same intertwining trees that you had visited not so long ago. You carefully looked past them and into the clearing but didn’t see any strange flowers or corpses of any kind. Your eyes widened as you saw lavender glass glistening in the moon’s light.

Seeing that it was a jar of salty lips, you rushed into the clearing and picked it up. You tried not to stare too long at the contents inside, for it was a disgusting sight and something that you thought should’ve been used by the killers.

“Well, well, well, if it ain’t Ghostie’s girlfriend.”

You whipped around to see one of the Legion members, the same one who had cut your face and stabbed you in the back. Adrenaline coursed through your veins but you remembered that this wasn’t a trial. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t hurt you.

“You must be Frank,” you clipped. He crossed his arms and jutted out his chin as if satisfied that you knew his name. “What do you want? You can’t stab me, so you might as well fuck off.”

“Ooh, you finally figured it out, huh? Acting all tough knowing I can’t touch you,” he laughed. “But we both know that all goes away once a trial starts.”

“Whatever, it’s not like you’re the scariest killer here,” you smirked. “Let me know if you spot the Spirit; she’s actually terrifying.”

Frank snarled as he dashed forward. Just when he was a few feet away from you, you saw his body being violently flung backward. He hit a tree and you heard something crack as he groaned.

“Have you actually figured it out?” you scoffed. “You might be able to do whatever you want in a trial, but this place belongs to us.”

“Fucking piece of shit Entity, fucking asshole,” Frank muttered. His hood had flown off and you saw that his mask had cracked in half with one side hanging off his face. He angrily threw it to the side as he got up and stomped toward you.

“You owe me a mask, sweetheart,” he said, his words dripping with venom.

“Why don’t you just make another one? I bet that’s what you do all day, play arts and crafts with your little club.”

Frank let out a crazed chuckle as he reached his hand for you, his fingers grasping at nothing and you could tell it was only the Entity’s power that was stopping him from killing you on the spot.

“Just wait, till next trial. You’ll be screaming my name, begging for me to show mercy-”

“What’s this? I didn’t know we were having a party!”

Both you and Frank turned to see Danny saunter over as he sidled next to you, putting his arm around you and bringing you into a crushing side hug.

“What happened to my invite? You know what, it’s fine. Probably got lost in the mail,” said Danny as he shook his head.

“The fuck? How are you even touching her right now!?” demanded Frank. “This is bullshit!”

Danny let out an exasperated sigh as he moved behind you and wrapped his arms across your stomach. You tried to move away but his arms held like iron.

“Because I mean her no harm, dumbass,” he said. “You’ve been here longer than me, shouldn’t you know these kinds of things?”

You saw Frank’s eye twitch as Danny hummed and snuggled into your neck. Seeing Frank’s reaction almost made you laugh out loud and you tried to remember every inch of his annoyed face for later.

“You’re still here? Don’t tell me you get off on watching too,” said Danny. “That’s my thing. Well, and Michael’s, that creep.”

“You’re lucky we can’t kill each other,” snarled Frank. “Or else you would’ve been dead a long time ago. And you,” he added as he jabbed his finger at you, “Next time I see you, I’ll rip open your entire body.”

Frank spun on his heel and disappeared into the forest while Danny mockingly said goodbye after him. You didn’t doubt that Frank meant everything he said and the thought of his knife coming down made you tremble.

“I wouldn’t worry about that dickhead. He’s just mad that I got to you first,” whispered Danny. “Probably bored of fucking his sluts all day.”

“I should go.”

You were surprised that Danny let you go and just as you turned to leave, he snatched the lucky jar out of your hands and held it up in the air out of your reach.

“Hey! Danny, give that back!”

“Nuh-huh, you owe me!” he sang. “That nerd wouldn't have left you alone if I hadn’t come along. So, let’s trade! You give me one, little kiss. And I give you back this…what the hell are these things anyways?”

“Salty lips, for luck,” you said.

“Gross,” said Danny. “C’mon, that’s more than fair! A kiss from your lips for these…dried, crusty ones. Ugh!”

You stared at him, hoping he was joking. He began to tap his foot impatiently as he arched his arm as if to throw it.

“If you don’t make up your mind, I’ll chuck it over these trees and you’ll never be able to use it!”

“Okay, okay, fine! Just, don’t break it,” you said. Danny let out a sound of triumph as you looked around the clearing. If anyone were to see the two of you, it would be the end to all the relationships you had made with the other survivors. No longer able to trust you, you would be even more alone than you were now.

With no one in sight, you slowly walked up to Danny as he held the jar of lips behind his back. Your body was shaking as you tilted your head up to him while he made a move to slip off his mask. Before he could continue, you firmly placed your hand on his and placed a soft kiss on the mouth of his mask.

His body froze and you tried to hide the smile that was forming on your face. For the first time, it was him that couldn’t move a muscle out of shock or fear.

You reached behind his back and snatched the jar from his hands. As you sprinted back toward the direction of camp, you thought you could hear footsteps coming after you but they soon faded away.


	6. Chapter 6

The heartbeat that rang in your ears was so loud that you thought your eardrums were going to pop. You were hiding around the carnival area and flinched when the mechanical fortuneteller went off. A generator popped off in the distance but the heartbeat remained close by.

You thought waiting it out would make the killer go away but they stayed near your area. The fear of getting caught got the better of you as ran forward, only to be stabbed in the shoulder.

As you cried out in pain, you turned around to see the killer and saw it was Legion. Frank’s threats of cutting your body open made you sprint faster as you tried to find a section of walls to loop him through. Right as you turned the corner, the heartbeat started to fade off, leaving you confused as to why he hadn’t continued his chase.

You quickly began to mend yourself as you heard Kate scream for the last time as the Entity claimed her. Nancy had already been sacrificed earlier in the trial, leaving you and Ace the last ones left. Sometimes you thought it was better to be the first sacrifice because it was better than staying in a state of fear and anxiety longer than necessary.

Just when you put the last stitch into the bandage, the heartbeat spiked up once more and you turned to see a looming figure with his knife raised. You tried to flee but caught your foot on a pile of junk and fell forward.

Instead of a blade stabbing your back, you felt a hand roughly grab you by the back of your shirt and drag you to an isolated corner behind the killer shack. You were flipped over and looked up to see a man wearing a black mask with a white skull imprinted on it.

“Fuck you Frank, just kill me already,” you spat.

“I’m not Frank.”

The voice was a lot deeper than the one you were used to hearing and you realized it was one of the other members of Legion.

“You must be Joey then,” you said. “Doesn’t matter to me, you’re all the same. Hurry up and be done with it.”

“He told us not to kill you,” he said roughly. “Wants you all to himself.”

Before you could say anything, Joey turned his back on you as he went into frenzy in the opposite direction. You stayed in the position you were in, paranoid that this was some sort of trick.

Ace’s scream could be heard close by and you scrambled to your feet to find the hatch. It was Ace’s last hook and you knew there were some killers who liked to close it in the face of survivor’s just to rub it in their faces.

As Ace’s body was lifted into the air, you peeked inside killer shack and saw the hatch wasn’t spawned there like it usually was. Thinking it must be back near the carnival, you sprinted toward that direction, keeping an ear out for any hint of a heartbeat.

The hatch’s hum whistled faintly to your left and you saw its door open through a patch of tall weeds. Just as you took a step forward, you saw Joey step out from behind a pillar of the chapel and close it right in front of you.

“Goddamit!” you cursed. Before you could run any further, Joey stabbed you in the arm and you went down in one hit. You let out another curse for not taking out all the totems and felt him drag you toward a hook that was atop a nearby hill.

“Whatever happened to you not killing me?” you groaned.

Joey didn’t say anything as he walked past the hill and dropped you in front of the exit gates that were behind it. He switched open the latch as doors opened while he knelt down next to you.

“I don't know what he sees in you,” said Joey. “All I know is that he either likes you or hates you and to be honest, I don’t know which is worse. The others have been told to spare you until he gets his hands on you. Considering this is a rather…odd situation between survivors and killers, I’ll give you a heads up. It’s not Frank you have to worry about; it’s Julie.”

“Why would I be more afraid of her? I haven’t even met her yet,” you grunted as you crawled past the gates. Joey slowly followed you as he played with his knife between his hands.

“Because she’s his girlfriend,” he explained. “Has a really bad jealous streak too. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

As you passed the last stretch of bricked pillars, the Fog encircled around you as you felt the familiar warmth of a trial ending. Your weariness was fading and your wounds that you endured gradually started to heal on their own. Just as you felt yourself go into a deep sleep, you found yourself in the middle of a forest with the campfire’s light flickering up ahead.

“Hey,” you mumbled as you took a seat. Nancy and Ace were nowhere to be seen with only Kate standing by the fire.

“You get out?” she asked.

“Yeah…found the hatch. Where did everyone else go?”

“Nancy’s with her boyfriend. Ace got swept away instantly,” she frowned. “The Entity’s been doing that a lot lately. Seems like we can’t catch a break.”

“Tell me about it,” you sighed. “You get your guitar this time?”

“Nah, I did horrible this trial. I only seem to get it when I’m the last one or I escape.”

On the rarest occasions, the Entity would grant survivors items from their past lives; Kate had her guitar, Ace would get his playing cards and you would see Nea perform tricks on her skateboard whenever the terrain was hard enough.

“…He wasn’t too bad this time. At least he doesn’t make it last long like the others,” said Kate. She looked at you expectantly and you realized you weren’t paying attention.

“Sorry, what?”

“Joey. If we’re going up against Legion, I prefer him over the others,” said Kate. “Wonder what he looks like under that mask.”

“He’s probably cute,” you said without thinking. You flinched, hoping Kate wouldn’t take it the wrong way but she just laughed as she shook her heard.

“I’ve always wondered if he was. Hell, I’ve wondered that about all the ones who wear masks. The type of shit that goes on in our heads…well, it’s not like we have anything better to do.”

“What do you think Frank is like?” you asked carefully.

“Who, their leader? He’s probably just as good-looking, if not more. He’s the type who knows he’s hot and uses it to his advantage,” said Kate. “Hate those guys.”

“Right? Who knows, maybe the Hillbilly is the cutest of them all.”

The both of you laughed and it felt good to have a nice moment between you and another survivor. You hadn’t really gotten to know Kate because you always seemed to miss each other in between trials.

“Alright, I have to ask,” started Kate. “It’s a little messed up, but if you could have sex with any of the killers, who would it be?”

You felt your cheeks heat up as you thought of Danny’s arms wrapped around you, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. You didn’t get to see his whole face when his mask fell off, but the half you saw wasn’t ugly.

“Probably Da- I mean, Ghostface,” you admitted quietly.

“Ah, so you like being watched,” chuckled Kate. “Don’t worry, I won’t judge. If I were being honest, Michael would be my first choice. I like them tall. Don’t know how he looks, but the mask gives a little mystery.”

“Then you’ll definitely love Leatherface,” you joked.

“Ew, don’t be gross!” giggled Kate. “Mori me a million times before I ever look at him that way!”

You snorted at the thought of her hooking up with the yellow-aproned killer, but before you could make another joke out of it, the Fog quickly made it’s way toward the campfire. The last thing you saw was Kate’s smiling face as you were swept away to the Macmillan Estate.

The Ironworks appeared behind you and you quickly crept inside as you went upstairs. When you reached the top floor, you went dug the chest when you heard the heartbeat spike up crazily.

Your breath came out in short grasps, wondering how the killer’s terror radius could’ve spiked so suddenly, when you saw two figures running down below you.

It was another member of Legion and they were chasing after Nea who was dropping pallets to block their path. One of them landed on the killer and they gave out a sharp cry. You recognized it as female, but realized this wasn’t Susie, who would wear a baggy sweatshirt and had colored hair.

This member of Legion was Julie.

You heard Joey’s warning in the back of your head, but quickly pushed it away as you tried looking for the generator inside the Ironworks. You had never encountered Julie before, so possibly she didn’t know what you looked like. But if Frank talked about you as much as Joey and Susie said he did, you were as good as dead.

As the trial went on, you were lucky to have managed to avoid Julie while Nea, Adam and Feng kept her busy. There was a couple times where you swore she had spotted you, but it seemed she was keeping her attention on everyone else.

When the last generator finally popped, you headed straight to the exit gates. You already saw the three other survivors at the same door when you felt Julie’s knife come down straight onto your back.

You went down in an instant and realized that not all of the dull totems had been taken out. Julie stood over your body as she let out a cruel laugh and began to head toward the others with her knife raised. You looked up to see them sprint past the doors with only Feng giving you one last look as if to say sorry.

As soon as the others left, the hatch miraculously appeared next to you but before you could crawl, Julie grabbed you by the ankle and pulled you away from it.

“Where do you think you’re going bitch!?”

Your fingernails dug into the wet dirt but to no avail as you felt her stab the back of your thigh. Your scream only seemed to egg her on as you felt her knife come down onto the other side of your shoulder.

“You’re a fucking whore, you know that!” shouted Julie. “Frank is my boyfriend, he’s mine! You survivors think you can just come in here and take whatever you want. Think again, slut!”

She turned you over her knife dove just below your stomach and you choked on your own blood as you felt it rise from the back of your throat. It took all your strength to move to your side so you could breathe properly when Julie brought her boot down to your ankle.

You screamed again but forced yourself not to cry; you didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of seeing you weak.

“You’re…nothing…without your knife,” gasped. You coughed up more blood as a crazed laugh escaped your lips. “Bet you couldn’t even win in a real fight.”

“Shut up, bitch! I own you!”

She hit the blunt of her blade against your head and you saw stars as she walked over to the hatch and closed it in front of you. The sound of Endgame had been activated and you knew that Julie wanted to finish you off before the Entity could.

“What’s wrong?” you coughed. “Are you afraid that I’m right? Put that knife down and show me what you got.”

“I don’t have to listen to you!” she growled as she slashed you across the face. The bone in your nose gave a sickening crack but you weren’t going to give up without a fight, even if it was only with words.

“Damn, Frank really was right about you,” you chuckled weakly. She was about to bring her blade down again but stopped when she heard your words. You could only imagine the confused and insecure expression behind her mask.

“W-What did he say then? Tell me!” she demanded. When you didn’t speak, she grabbed you by the front of your shirt and sat you up. “Tell me what he said now!”

“He- he said…” You took a couple ragged breaths as you watched the ground below you start to glow like fire was about to erupt. “He said that you have a smelly cunt and would rather fuck the Hag on her worst day.”

Her grip loosened on you as she let out an angry roar, but before she could kill you, the Entity’s tendrils shot up from the ground and pierced straight through your body.

“No! I wanted to kill her! I wanted to do it, it’s not fair!” she howled.

As you the Entity drew you into the dark sky, the last thing you saw was Julie stab the ground multiple times as she flung her mask off, glaring up at you with her cold, green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m so sorry, I really am!” said Feng. You had just arrived at the campfire and saw Feng and Adam sitting across from each other. “I knew we were missing a totem, I just wasn’t thinking, I-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” you assured it. “Honestly, it would’ve been pointless to come get me. She’d just end up killing us all.”

“I still feel bad,” said Feng. “Here, take this. It can come in handy, especially if you become the Obsession.”

She held out a ring with three diamonds that glittered brightly against the fire’s light and you saw the initials S&J inscribed on the inside.

“Thanks, Feng,” you smiled. As you slid the ring on your right ring finger, you were surprised that it was the perfect fit. “Where’d you find it?”

“The Entity will sometimes give it out,” said Feng. “I don’t get to be the Obsession that much. It’s better you have it.”

Jeff and Meg appeared out of the Fog, both with satisfied looks on their faces as they sat next to you.

“Went well?” you asked.

“Looped around a Legion,” said Meg proudly. “Think they were off their game or something since all of us got out.”

“Where are the others?” asked Feng.

“Probably another trial. Entity’s been greedy lately,” said Meg. “Look what I got.”

She held up a purple-tinted key while you and the others made excited sounds of approval.

“Which Legion was it? We just had Julie…she was more cruel than usual,” said Adam as he nodded toward you.

“They always are,” you shrugged.

“We had Frank,” said Jeff. “He seemed off though. Like he couldn’t decide which one of us to focus on. It’s weird to think that even killers have their off days.”

“They’re still somewhat human,” said Meg. “Well, most of them.”

The group continued to talk amongst themselves with you chiming in every now and then. However, what Jeff said about Frank intrigued you and you wondered if it had something to do with him and Julie. If they were a couple as Julie said they were, your insult must’ve hit home with her and you smiled at the thought of her second-guessing herself.

“You seem pretty happy for someone who just got Mori’d,” said Adam. “Then again, Legion’s way of killing isn’t as bad as the others.”

“No, it’s not that,” you said, shaking your head. “Just thinking about the pallet stun I got in before she got me. It’s the only thing that keeps me going.”

Adam gave a small smile as he turned his attention back to the others. You listened to the others conversations as they talked about different strategies and abilities for the next trial when you felt a small chill crawl up your spine.

You looked over your shoulder to see a partially hidden figure hiding behind the trees. Figuring it was Jake being his usual mopey self, you waved him over to join you and the rest of the survivors.

They didn’t move and you saw a glint of a white mask as they turned around and disappeared into the forest. You looked to your friends and saw they hadn’t noticed the mysterious person watching them from afar.

“I’m going to look for more offerings,” you announced as you stood up.

“Need help? I’ll come with,” said Jeff.

“No!” you said quickly. Him and the others looked at you with curious expressions. “Sorry, it’s just-I need to be alone right now. Can’t get that last match out of my head.”

“No worries,” smiled Jeff. “If you need us, we’ll be here.”

“Yeah, because we have better places to be,” said Meg as she rolled her eyes.

You gave them a short wave as you ventured off into the forest, hoping you didn’t raise any suspicions with them. If any of the survivors were to find out that you were sneaking off to meet a killer…

When you reached the spot behind the tree, you noticed a few broken twigs and leaves on the ground with tracks going away from the campfire. You wondered if Danny was stalking you again as you followed the footprints deeper into the forest.

After a few minutes of walking, you walked into a smaller clearing than the one you had encountered previously. The same orange flowers were nestled into the ground but they were fewer in numbers than the last. Their scent wafted in the air and you pulled your shirt over your nose so you wouldn’t inhale its hypnotizing perfume.

As you walked past them, you felt someone grab your arm and pull it behind your back as a hand immediately went to cover your mouth. A gloved hand muffled your scream as your captor led you toward the small flower patch.

Having no choice but to breathe through your nose, it didn’t take long for the flower’s aroma to enter your system. Your body loosened as your head fell to the side, your vision becoming dizzy and disoriented.

“Not here,” you mumbled. “The flowers…they lie…”

“I need you to fucking relax,” they whispered harshly. “Maybe then I’ll be able to finally kill you.”

You recognized Frank’s voice and tried to struggle out of his grasp but it was for nothing as he stopped just in front of the blooming flora.

“You’re just mad…because you couldn’t kill me,” you giggled. “Julie got to…I bet she’s still angry...probably took it out on you.”

“Shut up, bitch,” he growled. “You don’t know anything about us.”

“I bet you toy with her emotions just so you can get what you want,” you slurred. “She probably puts out cuz she’s got no one better to do.”

“Why you little-”

Your arm was twisted even further and before you could cry out, you felt Frank being thrown over you right into the small field of flowers. His mask was gone and he let out a string of coughs from the cloud of pollen that encircled him.

“You’re so dumb,” you cackled. “When will you get it through your thick skull that you can’t hurt me here!”

“I swear, one of these days, trial or not, I will kill you!” he gasped.

You shook your head as you stepped away from the flowers and put your shirt over your nose as you tried to take in breathes of cleaner air. Frank finally got to his feet as he stumbled his way toward you, his eyes becoming more yellow with each step.

“What the hell? What’s wrong with you?”

“Running around…thinking you’re hot shit...with a nice ass,” he mumbled. “C’mere.”

Frank made a move to grab you, but you were one step ahead of him as you easily stepped out of the way while he tripped on his feet and fell to the ground.

“Real smooth, killer,” you snorted. “No wonder people keep escaping, you can’t even walk straight.”

“Shut up!”

Frank finally got to his feet as he lunged at you. Unfortunately, the flowers still had their effect on you and you weren’t fast enough to dodge him a second time.

The wind had been knocked out of you as you landed on your back with Frank’s heavy’s body on top of you. He quickly grabbed your wrists as he held you down and straddled your waist while you tried to squirm out of his grasp.

“Get off!” you shouted. “You sick, psycho, piece of shit-”

“He said the flowers would work,” said Frank. “Why can’t I kill you?”

Frank lowered his head and you turned to face away from him as you felt something wet run up your neck.

“I can still taste it,” muttered Frank. “Your fear.”

Your body froze as Frank began to trail kisses down your neck and toward your chest. Every other kiss, he would gently bite down onto your skin and you could already feel his marks starting to form.

“You can feel it too, can’t you?” asked Frank. “You want this just as much as I do.”

“Why would I want anything from you?” you seethed. “All you do is bring me pain and misery. A few kisses isn’t going to change that.”

“It could help though,” he whispered. “I know how to play nice.”

Frank gathered both your wrists into his hand as he used his other to pull a single flower from his pocket. He held it between the two of you as his eyes grew more golden.

“He said it would give me what I want. Just give in.”

You shook your head as he shoved the flower into your face, its pollen filling your nose and making your head spin harder than it did before. The forest that surrounded you faded into the background as sparkling orange and yellow lights replaced it. Frank slowly got off you as he held out his hand to help you up.

You stared up at him and for the first time, he didn’t have a crazed or angry look on his face. His smile was genuine and didn’t hold the malice that you were so used to seeing. Your body began to move on its own as you accepted his hand while he easily pulled you up. He gave a small kiss atop your hand while music could be faintly heard in the background.

Frank’s hand dropped to your waist as he pulled you into him, swaying you from side to side. It felt so surreal to be dancing with a person who wanted you dead but the worries you had seemed to disappear as time passed.

“Why can’t you be like this all the time?” you whispered. “Why do you have to hurt us?”

“Shh, let’s not think about that right now,” said Frank. “Just enjoy this moment with me.”

You gave a weak nod as you leaned your head against his chest when you felt something sharp prick your back. You ignored it but started to feel uncomfortable when it began to lodge deeper into your skin.

“Stop…I said stop!” you shouted as you pushed him away.

The cloudy scenery blew away like smoke as you saw Frank holding a knife with little drops of your blood at the end. Your back stung as you realized he had slowly been trying to hurt you the whole time you were under the flower’s spell.

“No! It almost worked! Fuck!” cursed Frank. “I’m done wasting my time with this shit!”

He stomped back into the forest as you rubbed your eyes, trying to blink out the last few glimmering lights from your vision. As you made your way back toward the campsite, you bumped into a tall figure hiding behind a tree.

“Oops, sorry,” you said. Your breath caught in your throat as you saw Danny looking down at you. His hands were empty but you felt more afraid of him now than you ever did before.

“Um, h-hi Danny,” you shivered. “What are you doing out here?”

He still didn’t move and you tried to swallow the massive lump in your throat. Judging from his silence, you knew he had seen everything that happened between you and Frank.

“I should go,” you said quietly. You had barely brushed past him before he snatched your hand and held it up to his face.

“Where did you get this?” he demanded.

The ring Feng had given to you suddenly felt tighter than normal and you wished you had just stuffed it into your pocket instead of trying it on.

“It’s an offering, it doesn’t mean anything,” you explained. “It’s just to make the killer less obsessed with you.”

“So he didn’t give it to you then?”

“God no! I wouldn’t accept it if he did!”

“So…you don’t want me to chase you then?”

Your first instinct was to comfort him and tell him that this whole thing was a misunderstanding, but you stopped yourself from doing so. At the end of the day, he was a killer, no different than the others.

“I need to get back to the others. I’m sorry, Danny.”

He let you go as you walked past him but this time, his footsteps didn’t follow.


	8. Chapter 8

The diamond ring Feng had given you shined as the generator’s lights turn on above you. Ash left you as he darted down the stairs of the two-story house next to the Badham Preschool. A closed chest located inside the room next door caught your eye and you quickly went inside to look through it.

As you swept aside the last bit of junk, you saw a green medkit tucked away in the corner. You quickly grabbed it when you heard Claudette let out a guttural scream. Judging from the proximity noise, she was close and you carefully peered out the window and saw Danny pick her up and place her on a hook.

He turned around and your heart dropped at the sight of him. Instead of his usual outfit, he wore a similar one stained in blood red down the chest while wearing a crimson devil’s masks with horns protruding from his hood. The heartbeat spiked when he looked in your direction as he tilted his head to the side.

You stood rooted to the spot even after he slowly began to walk up the creaky porch. His knife was slick with Claudette’s blood and each drop that fell urged you to run away as far as possible.

Danny walked through the doorway and you turned to see him right next to the base of the staircase. He raised his knife high as he went into a full on sprint up the rickety stairs. You vaulted over the window and landed hard on the ground, your feet shaky from the hard impact.

You took off running toward the killer shack, hoping to loop him around and buy the others some time. The pallet inside hadn’t been used yet and you knew you had to choose the right moment when to bring it down on Danny.

As you weaved in between a playground, you felt his knife slice across your back. The first hit of pain always gave you a shock of adrenaline as you ran forward and hopped over the side vault. You backtracked to make it seem like you were heading toward the pallet but made a sharp loop at the last minute. Unfortunately, it seemed Danny knew exactly what you were planning.

You collided right into him and he slashed you across the chest. As you fell to the ground, you tried to crawl away from him but he easily picked you up as he headed toward another hook.

“Danny, wait! I can explain-” Before you could finish, you felt the sharp pierce of the hook go straight through your chest as you let out an agonizing cry. Just as the countless trials before, the pain brought tears to your eyes as blood began to drip down the front of your body. Danny stood still in front of you as he snatched your right hand.

He tried taking the ring off your finger but no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn’t get it off. Danny let out a frustrated growl as he stalked off into the preschool. The bushes in front of you moved a bit and Ash slowly crouch walked toward you while you kept an eye out for Danny.

“Up and out,” whispered Ash. He carefully unhooked you and motioned for you to follow him behind a couple of cement blocks. You gave him the medkit so he could use it as you tried to stifle your cries, hoping Danny wasn’t lurking near.

“Claudette’s working on a generator in the boiler room,” said Ash. “I couldn’t get to Jake in time. We’ll have to work on generators separately, he seems to know when we’re working on them together.”

“Got it.”

“So…what was he doing to you back there? With your hand, I mean,” asked Ash. You felt your heart drop as you realized he was talking about Danny trying to pull the ring off.

“I-I don’t know,” you gulped. “Who knows what goes on through their fucked up minds.”

“Stringing us up one by one, probably,” said Ash. “Almost done. Keep an eye out for the hatch. It’s Claudette’s last hook; if that freak sets his sights on her, she won’t make it.”

You nodded as he finished the last stich and quietly sprinted off toward the end of the street. A generator sounded off but you couldn’t exactly tell which one it was and kept closer to the walls so your scratch marks wouldn’t be so obvious.

A dull totem covered by weeds sat next to a large tree and you set to work on breaking it. Once the totem was destroyed, you peered over the thick shrubs and saw three of the generators lights turned on. With only two more to go, you looked for one that wasn’t touched, finally spotting one next to an ambulance.

As you walked up to it, you heard rushed footsteps coming toward you. Quickly hiding behind the generator, you saw Ash getting chased as he tried to loop Danny around the preschool. It didn’t take long for Danny to stalk him and down him in one hit. You winced as he carried Ash down into the boiler room, knowing that there was no way he was going to get out of there alive.

The guilt of leaving Ash behind started to eat away at you as you worked on the generator but it was his first hook and you still had time to finish. Looking at the cogs, you knew you were about halfway and felt satisfied that you had enough time to get Ash and come back to work on it. Just as you were about to leave, you saw Claudette make her way around the building and sneak past the entrance near the boiler room. Claudette was always careful with her rescues and you continued working on the generator, hoping both her and Ash would make it out safely.

As your generator turned on, you saw Danny creep his way down to where the others were. His stalking ability seemed to be more powerful this match and it would only be a matter of seconds before he downed the others in one hit.

“Hey! Over here!” you yelled.

Danny stopped in his tracks as he turned and wagged his finger at you and put it near his lips as if to shush you. He went back downstairs and you could hear the screams of Claudette and Ash getting placed on the hook.

“Shit, shit!”

As the dark cloud formed over the school, you sprinted to the main street, remembering that there was a chance that the hatch would spawn there.

Its hum could not be heard and your heart sunk as you realized it must be in the boiler room. There was the possibility that Danny would be next to the hatch and just wait for you to come downstairs.

Going against your instincts, you ran toward one of the exit gates and shoved the latch down while hastily looking over your shoulder. There was a fifty-fifty chance that Danny would pick the door you were at and you prayed that he would go to the other.

The last alarm to the gate sounded off and just as the door slid open, you felt every hair on your body rise as you felt Danny stalking you from behind. You couldn’t even take one step before getting stabbed in the shoulder as you crumpled to the ground.

Danny clicked his tongue against his teeth as he wiped your blood off with his gloved hand. Before you could crawl your way to the exit, he picked you up and walked toward the side entrance of the school. You kicked and screamed with everything you had but nothing affected him as he approached the basement.

“No! Don’t take me down there!” you cried.

The basement’s hooks were no different from the others but it was the feeling of pure terror that made it so much worse. The horrible sounds it gave off and the blood red lighting made it seem like you were actually trapped in a never-ending hell.

Danny walked past the basement, but a tiny flicker of hope surfaced as you saw the open hatch next to a covered generator. He stopped right in front of it and you waited for him to drop you so you could escape.

“Danny,” you whispered. His grip on you tightened as he walked past the hatch and threw you down onto a dirty mattress hidden away in a corner.

The wounds he had given you left you immobilized as he gathered your wrists and tied them with metal chains to one of the rusty pipes attached to the wall.

“Danny, no! Please, no, you’re not like this! Y-You’re just a killer, you’re not a-”

“What, a rapist?” he finally spoke. He continued chaining you up as he tied your ankles to a pipe so your legs were far apart. “You don’t know anything about me. You don’t even remember how we met.”

“Of course I do!” you stuttered. “The Coldwind Farm, we took a picture together.”

“Not here,” he sighed. “Before this place.”

You recalled the time Danny showed you pictures on his camera but you couldn’t think of meeting anyone new the months before you had been whisked away by the Entity.

“I-I don’t understand,” you croaked. “I was just working, taking classes-”

“Signing up for internships?”

Your mouth dropped as you remembered scrambling around your old town, trying to apply for internships so that you could have more experience when applying for a job. As you racked your brain to try and think of the ones you applied for, Danny picked up his knife and traced it against your skin.

“You were at the Roseville Gazette,” he continued softly. “We met in the elevator.”

Danny’s fingers brushed against the lower part of his mask as he slowly pulled it over his head, fully revealing his face.

Your memory instantly flashed back to your old life, a time where paying the monthly rent was the worst thing you had to be worried about. You had just finished turning it resumes at insurance offices, travel agencies, anywhere that wasn’t based on serving food to angry customers in an old, fifties styled restaurant.

Figuring that the local newspaper was worth giving a shot, you had dressed in your best business casual attire; Black pants and a cream-colored blouse with flats to match. You had talked to the receptionist up front and asked if there were any internships or part-time jobs available. She directed you to go to the third floor and ask the editor-in-chief if he still needed a personal secretary.

You remembered being so excited at actually having a more fulfilling job as you entered the elevator. Just as the doors had started to close, you heard a voice call out from the other side.

“Hold the door, please!”

You hastily pressed the ‘door open’ button as they stopped midway and opened themselves back up. A man who looked to be in his early thirties walked in, wearing a white button up with a blue tie that hung loosely around his neck. His hair was such a light shade of blonde that it looked practically white and strangely complimented his sparkling blue eyes. He had a lean figure, but you could see his toned arms the way he rolled his sleeves past his elbows.

“Thank you,” he smiled as you made room for him. You nodded as you pressed the number three button.

“Which floor?” you asked.

“Same as you, looks like it,” he said. “I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you scheduled with one of our reporters for an interview?”

“Oh no, I’m actually looking to work here,” you said. “Whether it’s an internship or a real job, I’ll take anything.”

“Interesting,” the man nodded. “I’m Jed, Jed Olsen. I’m a reporter here.” He held out his hand and you shook it as you introduced yourself.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you,” he said. The doors finally opened to the third floor where you saw desks lined up in rows with phones going off and people talking amongst themselves.

“It was nice meeting you to,” you nodded. “Have a good day at work!”

“Thanks! Good luck on the job hunting!”

It turned out that the editor-in-chief didn’t need a secretary at the moment, leaving you discouraged as you walked out of the building and headed home. You remained working at the diner for the next couple months, only to be taken away one night by a dense fog.

The slice of Danny’s knife across your skin brought you back to the present as you screeched while he cut you again on your other arm. Now that you could see his face, his eyes seemed to light up as blood poured from your open wounds. His knife slowly sunk into your leg as he touched his forehead with yours, his lips close enough to swallow your screams.

“Remember me now?”


	9. Chapter 9

“I barely even knew you,” you quavered. “I don’t understand, out of everyone, why-”

“Why’d I choose you?” smirked Danny. “Aw, you want to know how special you are.”

“But I was nice to you! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Try not to take it too personal,” said Danny. “When it happens, it happens, ya know?”

He straddled your waist while his knife trailed down your body and slowly cut into your skin, ripping your shirt in two. Danny hummed as he removed it and carelessly threw it to the side. He placed his blade underneath the center of your bra and slowly began to cut the thick material. Danny stopped, holding the last piece of thread together by his knife as he grinned at your widened eyes and flushed face.

“Don’t get all shy on me,” laughed Danny. “I’ve seen you in far more compromising positions than this.”

He lifted his knife and tore your bra apart, your chest bare to him. Your first instinct was to cover yourself but your arms flared up the instant you moved them. He pricked up your bra and gave a quick sniff as he licked his lips.

“What are you talking about?” you asked through gritted teeth. “How long were you following me?”

“A little over a month,” said Danny, his eyes lazily scanning your body. “I usually like to spend more time than that. There are so many things I have yet to see and trust me, I’ve seen a lot.”

“Fucking pervert,” you spat.

“You’re one to talk,” drawled Danny. “I’ve seen the faces you make when you think you’re alone.”

Your body froze as he held his knife to your throat while placing a soft kiss on your cheek. His lips continued down your neck and stopped just above your breasts. You let out an involuntary shudder as you felt his breathe tickle your skin.

“There’s no way,” you said. “You couldn’t have seen everything-”

“You forgot to lock the door one day,” he said softly. “Thought I’d let myself in, take a look around. Find out more about you.”

Danny lifted his head to look at you as he pressed the knife further into your neck. He put enough pressure to where he formed a small cut and you whimpered as he pulled back and licked your blood off his knife.

“And I did,” he smirked. “You have a secret stash of gummy bears that you keep in a jar inside the right drawer of your desk. A large collection of books, mostly fantasy and sci-fi; I believe there were about 132 in total. Unless you got another, which you usually do about every other Wednesday. You hang out with your friends Kara and Danielle on either Friday or Saturday, depending on who’s picking the bar, which you each take turns. Your favorite is The Twisted Vine wine bar because not only is it down the street from your apartment, but you really only go for their garlic bread.”

“How did you know that?” you quivered.

“You get all smiley when you take a bite,” he grinned. “But I can’t blame you, that shit tastes amazing!”

“You were there? In the bar with me?”

“Well yeah, it’d be weird if I was just standing outside. Gotta blend in with the crowd and all.”

“But I should’ve seen you,” you muttered crazily. “I should’ve remembered you. I was always so careful…I’m so stupid, I’m so fucking stupid.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, I’ve been doing this for years,” assured Danny. “But you’re not stupid, just a little unaware of your surroundings, caught up in your own little world. People are all the same. For example, you take the same route to work everyday, which makes it easier to know when you’re going to be home. You take night classes at the community college on Tuesdays and Thursday nights…”

You listened in horror as Danny reminisced about the days of you eating the same breakfast cereal every morning, faking smiles for customers at work, even down to the week of your period.

“And no, it’s not just because I looked through your trash,” insisted Danny. “You act different, more of a recluse than usual.”

“You’re disgusting!”

“There was that one day you came home early,” said Danny, his eyes resting on yours. “It was the first mistake I’ve ever made. Time got the best of me and before you know it, I’m hiding in your closet. You were absolutely wasted, I wonder if you even remember…”

“You were in my room while I was there!?”

“Yes, yes, now don’t interrupt,” he said as he tapped his knife against your cheek. “Like I was saying, you came in, drunk as fuck, rambling about the injustices of the world. I considered sneaking out your window, but you came straight to your bedroom. First, you took off your shoes, then your dress…your new lacey bra you bought the day before.”

You turned your head away from him as your face went aflame. Angry tears ran down your cheeks went you suddenly felt the cold end of his knife circle around your nipple.

“I saw you go through your little stash of toys,” he snickered. “But all that could work was your little pocket vibrator. I have to say, you gave quite the performance.”

“Go fuck yourself!”

“The noises you made…kinda got me excited,” he said as he grabbed your chin with one hand and forced you to look at him. You could feel the bruises start to form as he squeezed your jaw. He put his knife just below your left eye and you could feel the blade start to mark your skin.

“If you behave, I won’t go so hard on you. Deal?” His eyes flickered to the ring you still wore and you noticed his gaze harden.

“Danny let me explain,” you started. “This ring is an offering, it’s given to all the survivors! It’s not anything personal, I didn’t know I was going to have you that trial, we never know-”

“You think I’m mad about that?” he said, shaking his head. “Although it is an annoyance, this isn’t about that. This is about you understanding that you are my survivor. That you belong to me.”

“But why? Why do I belong to you? Just because we showed up here around the same time doesn’t mean anything!”

“Oh, but it does,” said Danny. “See, I was there the night you got swept away by the Fog. Hell, I brought you here.”

Your mouth went dry as he fiddled with the buttons on your pants. You felt the way his hands lovingly brushed down the sides of your hips but your mind was frozen in shock.

“W-What…?”

“The thing that runs this place, The Entity,” said Danny. “It came to me and offered me a deal; serve it by killing off innocent survivors to my heart’s content. And the bonus? My choice of who gets to come with me.”

“You’re lying!”

“I wouldn’t lie to you about something this important,” said Danny. “It was actually between you and this old, corporate asshole who liked to steal money from the charities he raised, but I knew that I would have a lot more fun with you.”

Time slowed as Danny struggled to pull your pants further down but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Your head began to hurt as your vision blurred, only to see black spots that flickered in and out.

“I’m dying,” you croaked. You felt the chains wrapped around your ankle become untied as Danny set to work on the other one. You could hear him muttering beneath his breath.

“Another stupid mistake, I should’ve taken off your pants before I tied you up...Hey, don’t you pass out on me!”

Your arms went slack, the wound from your leg slowly leaking its own puddle of blood. Danny had stabbed you too deep and you were slightly thankful that he did; the faster you bled out, the less time you’d have to spend being tortured.

Just as you felt yourself being enveloped in darkness, a sharp pain erupted from your injured leg. You cried out as you opened your eyes to see Danny inserting a syringe next to the stab wound.

“What are you doing!?”

“Saving your life,” said Danny. “Can’t have you dying yet.

The pain from all the cuts and stabbing slowly began to disperse as your mind began to clear. A small boost of energy went through your body and you looked to see that although your legs were free, the pants that you were wearing now lay in heap next to you.

“Feel better?” asked Danny. “Now this… this brings back memories.” He kneeled down and tugged the sides of your underwear. You looked down to see that they were the same ones you had been wearing in the pictures he took. You let out a snarl and raised your leg to kick him but he easily caught it in one hand, giving it a painful twist.

“I told you to behave, didn’t I?”

Danny grabbed his knife and carved a large X onto the back of your calf as you howled in pain. You tried to kick him again but it was for nothing as he did the same to the other.

“Try not to struggle so much,” scolded Danny. “You’re lucky your friend brought in that syringe or else you’d be dead right now.”

“I wish I was!”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” he said. He roughly slid off your teddy bear printed underwear with one hand and you saw him tuck them in his pocket, to which he gave a sheepish grin. “For later.”

Before you could curse him out, he delved in between your thighs and gave one long lick across your sex. You yelped as his warm tongue began to suck on your clit, making your legs tremble.

“Danny, I don’t want this-”

“Yes you do.”

You tried to hold yourself together as he inserted two fingers inside you and began to slowly pump them in and out of you. When you didn’t many any more noises, Danny let out a growl as he pinched your clit, causing you to moan out loud.

“Ah, so it’s pain you like,” mused Danny. “I knew you’d be perfect.”

He put his tongue inside you once more as he began to fuck you faster with his fingers, his teeth occasionally grazing your clit. The sounds that you had been holding on were now slipping out, urging him to go faster.

“Danny, please…I want…” you gasped but everything you wanted to say couldn’t get out. You knew this was wrong and that you should’ve died like everyone else. But your body didn’t seem to care about morals or ethics; it just wanted release.

“Is there something my little Teddy needs from me?” asked Danny. Such an insulting nickname would’ve normally sent you in a rage but you couldn’t think straight with his tongue wrapped around your clit. He bit down onto it as you lifted your hips and screamed his name.

“I just want to cum! Please, Danny, please…”

“So needy,” teased Danny. He made his way up to your mouth, his lips inches away from yours. “Tell me what you want.”

“I-I want you to fuck me,” your lips trembled. Danny hummed in response as he pretended to think about it. Feeling desperate, you lifted your head and kissed him softly on the lips. He hesitated only for a second before returning the kiss as he bit down onto your lower lip. You gasped at the sting, which gave him the opportunity to shove his tongue inside your mouth.

“You taste so much better than I thought,” he whispered. “What was it that you wanted again?”

You mashed your lips together and looked to the side, too embarrassed to repeat yourself.

“Oh now I remember,” laughed Danny. “You wanted to cum.”

He grabbed his knife and placed the blade near your folds. Just as he placed the tip onto your clit, you started to shake uncontrollably.

“No, no, no! Danny, not like that!” you cried.

“Boo, you’re no fun,” pouted Danny. He switched the blade over in his hand as he gradually inserted the handle into your wet pussy. You groaned at the large intrusion as his motions became faster, the handle becoming slicker with your juices. Your core suddenly turned from pain to pleasure as you gasped and moaned until your vocal chords started to crack.

“Almost there,” smirked Danny. He gave you another crushing kiss as he thrust the handle so far into you that you heard something pop. You screamed into his mouth while he flicked your clit with his thumb, your orgasm finally reaching its peak as you felt yourself release.

Danny laughed a little as he gave you one last peck on the lips and rubbed his nose with yours. He leaned back as you tried to readjust your hips, but the handle inside stopped you. Before you could ask Danny to remove it, a flash went off that blinded your vision completely.

“What the-”

“Sorry, can’t help it,” said Danny. “Be a doll and look in the camera for me.”

Your eyes naturally looked into the camera and you blinked hard as the flash went off again. Danny finally withdrew the knife from your pussy and you flinched at the wet sounds it had made. A crazed smile flew across Danny’s face as he lifted his knife and licked the handle soaked in your own cum.

“You really know how to get a man going,” he chuckled. “Until next time.”

With one fast swipe, Danny raised his knife and slit your throat. As you started to choke on your own blood, the last thing you saw was him laughing uncontrollably while holding his blood and cum stained knife.


	10. Chapter 10

The campfire’s light glowed in the distance and you stiffly walked toward it. Dark, looming trees and dancing shadows slowly came into view as you approached the campsite with only Kate sitting beside the fire.

“Hey,” she said, giving a small smile. You gave her a short nod in return as you sat down on a log across from her.

“You’ve been gone awhile,” continued Kate. “The others came back but you didn’t…did you get another trial?”

“Yeah,” you said quietly. Kate gave you a curious look and you felt bad for not talking more. She was the only person who you actually liked, more so than the others. “I died.”

“Sucks,” said Kate. “Can’t win them all I guess.”

Not knowing what else to say, you looked down at your hands and noticed the ring you wore was gone. You scratched on the bare knuckle as the memory of Danny came to your mind.

“Looks like the gang’s all here.”

You turned to see Quentin and Claudette appear from the forest behind you as they both carried medkits in their hands.

“What happened to you? You were gone for a long time,” said Claudette as she took a seat next to you.

“Oh you know, ran him around for awhile. He tried stalking me but I kept breaking him out of it,” you said.

“Did you manage to escape?”

“No,” you said, shaking your head. “Asshole thought it would be fun to watch me bleed out.”

“I hate it when they do that,” spoke up Quentin. “Like, just kill me already! Not that we have anything better to do, but sitting around here is better than bleeding out in a trial.”

The four of you continued to chat when the Fog slowly rolled in around the campsite. You closed your eyes and braced yourself for the next trial, trying to forget the last.

The Fog finally cleared as you looked to your surroundings and realized that you were in the Gideon meat plant. A chainsaw could be heard revving from downstairs and you let out a small smile, relieved that it was someone different.

The trial was a little messy with everyone getting downed so easily but the four of you all managed to escape, with Quentin leaving through the hatch. It felt good to finally outmaneuver a killer that wasn’t creeping out from every corner.

Many trials came after and you were surprised that you hadn’t encountered Danny in any of them. You heard stories from the other survivors of their trials with him, but it was the usual stalk and kill, nothing different compared to what you had experienced.

You also avoided going out into the clearing, sticking closer to the campsite if you were to search for offerings. The thought of seeing Danny again made your heart race and you didn’t know if it was out of anger, fear or embarrassment.

Kate strummed the strings on her guitar as she hummed one of her songs while you, Jane, Adam and Meg listened. Kate must have done very well in the past trials and you wondered when it would be your turn to get something from your past life.

“We could’ve had that, man! Why’d you go and save her, you knew he had a totem!”

“I-I’m s-sorry, I thought we could make it, the exit gate was so close!”

“It’s better to save the lives of the many than the one!”

Everyone turned to see Ace and Dwight emerge from the Fog with David and Feng following close behind.

“It wasn’t his fault,” interjected David. “I should’ve taken out the totems, we all had a feeling he had it-”

“It doesn’t matter if there was totems or not!” yelled Ace. “Three of us were by the exits, Feng got downed in one hit, what is the point of going back when we’re just going to get snowballed!?”

“Feng needed this win,” said Dwight. “She’s been having a rough time lately and I just thought-”

“Oh, so you’re saying I’m dragging you guys down?” scoffed Feng. “Well I’m so sorry that I did three generators by myself! Next time, I’ll just stand still so the Spirit can kill me directly!”

The four continued to fight with each other and you rolled your eyes while Kate scowled. It was a rare moment to have her play and you wanted to enjoy it.

“Can you guys shut the fuck up!?” shouted Jane. “The one time we get to have something nice and you ruin it!”

“No one asked you, senorita!” quipped Ace. “Actually, if really you want to get in on this, we can talk about how you don’t heal anyone unless you’re hurt.”

You put your head into your hands and let out a small groan. It wasn’t long before everyone got in on the fight, arguing and bickering with each other.

“Fuck this,” you muttered. You got up from your seat and walked out of the campsite, not bothering to look back. Survivors would fight with each other from time to time, sometimes with you being in the middle of them. It didn’t help arguing when it was really all of you against the killers, but you admitted that there were times when they got on your nerves.

The survivor’s voices started to fade the further you walked into the forest. You let out a deep sigh as you spotted a large tree and sat under it. As you brought up your knees under your chin, you played with the stray weeds in the ground, hoping to wait it out.

It was impossible to tell how long you had stayed out there but you felt it was finally time to head back. The only good thing about the fights was that they didn’t last long and usually end up with everyone laughing at each other.

You slowly got to your feet when the slightest hint of tobacco wafted in the air. Although you didn’t smoke, it’s familiar fragrance brought you memories going out to bars on the weekends with your friends.

Curiosity got the best of you has you followed the scent toward another open clearing. Your eyes darted in between the trees and you spotted an orange ember that glowed in the darkness. The cigarette was held between the lips of a hooded figure and you stopped at the sight of a familiar mask.

“Well, look who it is. Got tired of hanging out with your noisy friends?”

Frank’s mask rested on top of his head as he exhaled a large cloud smoke. Your eyes lingered on the cigarette between his fingertips.

“I could ask you the same question,” you said with narrowed eyes. “Were you spying on me again?”

“Don’t make this about you,” scoffed Frank. “Like I said, we all eventually come out here and watch you. Helps to know who hates who before they enter a trial.”

“So then you must have fights too. With the other killers,” you added.

“We don’t talk to each other. Not like you guys do.”

“But you have your Legion with you,” you said. “Doesn’t that count?”

Frank raised his eyebrows as he blew out another puff of smoke before stamping it into the ground with his foot. You watched as he pulled out a carton of cigarettes and took one from it, his eyes on you the whole time.

“Did you guys have a fight? Is that why you’re out here?” you asked.

“None of your goddam business,” he muttered. As he put the cigarette between his lips and lit it, you took a tentative step toward him.

“Mind if I bum one?”

He squinted at you as he tilted his head to the side, taking another drag. The two of you stared at each other for what felt like several minutes before he tossed the carton at you.

“Knock yourself out.”

“Thanks.” As you pulled one out, you took another step forward and held up the cigarette in your hand.

“Light?”

You expected him to toss you the lighter like he did the carton. Instead, he reached back into his jeans pockets and held it up, motioning you with a single finger to come closer.

The heartbeat you were so used to hearing was absent but you could still feel your own pounding against your chest. You stopped about a step away from him as you put the white stick to your lips and leaned forward.

Frank’s tongue ran quickly across his lips as he held the lighter to the cigarette, the sharp click echoing in your ears. Once it was lit, you took a long drag and furrowed your eyebrows as you exhaled.

“What's wrong with this? I can’t even taste the tobacco,” you said. A scowl came across your face as you took another hit, but failed to taste or even earn the short high you were so desperately looking for.

“Huh, so they don’t work on you. Interesting,” mused Frank. “Sucks to be you then.”

“What do you mean?”

“It seems the Entity brings gifts to both sides,” said Frank. “You know, stuff from the old times.”

Your mind went to Kate’s guitar, still in brand new condition every time it appeared, although Kate insisted that there were broken strings before. A sharp pang hit your heart as you were probably missing her singing right now.

“That guitar that one chick has looks pretty sweet. Shame we’re not allowed to share,” said Frank, as if reading your mind.

He plucked your cigarette out of your hand and stamped it out on his jeans, carefully putting it back into the carton. Your eyes stayed on his knife that hung from the side of his hip. Frank smirked as he noticed you looking and grabbed the handle, twirling it in his hand. Memories of what Danny did to you clouded your mind as you pressed your lips together.

“Does it make you nervous?” he teased.

“No, Joey’s is bigger,” you said without thinking. You tried to hold back a laugh as Frank’s face twisted in rage.

“You’re a cocky little cunt when you’re out here,” growled Frank as he lifted his knife to you. “Funny how that attitude seems to disappear in trials. Can’t wait to teach you a fucking lesson.”

“Why are you so hell-bent on killing me anyways?” you shot. “Like, I get that it’s your so called ‘job’, but why more than the others? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like me-”

“I don’t fucking like you!” shouted Frank. “You are nothing, just a plaything to be passed around!”

“Wow, no need to get so angry,” you scoffed. “Are the girls back home not doing it for ya? I bet that’s why you come around, try and get some sneak peaks that you can jack off to later.”

“I’m not your fucking boyfriend, Princess,” snarled Frank. “Bet you like being watched too, fucking whore.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” you shrieked, a little too loudly for you liking. “He’s a sick, sadistic fuck, just like the rest of you!”

“Whatever, you tell his pasty face that he better not come around our territory or he’s dead!”

Frank shoved his mask down onto his face as he stalked away, giving you the middle finger before he disappeared into the darkness. You watched after him for a few moments before retreating back to the campsite. As the familiar light of the fire came into view, you heard rustling noises behind you and quickly turned around. You looked wildly around you, your ears straining for any hint of sound.

Just as you turned back around, you bumped into someone very hard. Before you could see who it was, they quickly covered your mouth with their gloved hand.

“Don’t you dare make a fucking sound.”


	11. Chapter 11

Your eyes widened as you grabbed the person’s hand and flung it to the side.

“What the hell, Jake- you scared the shit out of me! What are you even doing out here!?”

Jake looked down at you as he squinted his eyes accusingly.

“I could ask you the same question,” he scowled. “What, so you’re meeting up with killers now?”

“No, I wasn’t, and even if I was, it wouldn’t be any of your business,” you snapped. “Did you follow me all the way out here?”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“So are you.”

“I take walks all the time,” said Jake. “Why were you meeting up with Legion?”

“I wasn’t meeting with him!” you exclaimed. “I was just trying to get away from all the fighting and he just so happened to be there. You’ve been here longer than me; don’t you know about the clearing?”

“We all know about it,” seethed Jake. “And we’ve all agreed not to go near it. Haven’t you seen the flowers?”

“Yes, they make you go crazy.”

“Then you should know never to go there,” said Jake.

“I’m not going there because of the flowers, I’m going there because-” you stopped short and crossed your arms. “Forget it, you wouldn’t understand.”

You brushed past Jake as he grabbed your arm and pulled you back to face him.

“Are you making deals with them?”

“What-? No! I would never do that! You’re the one who’s always by themselves, shouldn’t I be asking you that?” you shot back. “Now let me go!”

“They took you, didn’t they?”

The softness of his voice threw you off and you saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes as he let go of your arm.

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” you stammered.

“They wait until you're the last one,” said Jake. “Near death, but not close enough to pass out. Sometimes they’re smart enough to use our own medkits.”

Your memory flashed to Danny puncturing you with a syringe and you felt your face burn bright.

“That’s not what happened! You couldn’t possibly understand-”

“I understand more than you think,” said Jake gruffly. “Everyone’s been through it.”

You stood still with your mouth open, trying to process what Jake was saying. How could no one have brought this up to you before? Was this an unspoken rule between survivors? And if so, why didn’t they let you know about it?

“Listen, I’m not here to lecture you,” said Jake sternly. “But let’s get one thing clear; you don’t fall for their lies, you don't let their touch get the better of you and absolutely do not fall in love with them. When it all comes down to it, they are killers and we are survivors; that is something that will never change.”

“So then…it must’ve happened to you?”

Jake narrowed his eyes at you as he brushed past you and put his hands in his pockets. You watched him leave as your eyes fell to the floor, embarrassed for acting such a personal question. It seemed that even if everyone else had their own agendas with the killers, it was still taboo to talk about it.

More trials came and went and you had yet to encounter Danny. There were a few trials where you had gone up against Frank and Julie and the latter was always worse. Julie would always go straight to you, ignoring the other survivors while tunneling through chases and camping whenever you were hooked. She had offered a Mori one time just so she could get the opportunity to kill you, but you had managed to avoid it by escaping through the hatch.

With Frank, he would surprisingly treat you just like the other survivors. It seemed his random obsession with you was over and you could finally relax (as much as one can in a trial). You also learned a few new tricks; Adam taught you how to get off the hook by yourself, Feng shared a few pointers when vaulting, even Jane showed you how to stun the killer with the locker doors.

You had not ventured out into the forest since you had last spoken with Jake. It was awkward between the two of you to say the least, but since he rarely hung out with anyone anyways, the distance between the two of you had gone unnoticed.

Kate drummed her fingers against one of the logs as she hummed to one of her own songs. You tugged at the frayed threads on your new jean shorts, twirling it between your fingers. The Entity had given you a new outfit including gray sneakers that you had borrowed from your friend Kara one summer, a button up green blouse with sleeves that ended at your elbows, and a black, chord necklace with a white crystal at the end. It was one of the most comfortable things you had worn since coming here and you wanted to see if it would make running easier.

“Kate, can I ask you something?”

“Go for it,” she said. She sat on the floor and leaned her back against the log as she stretched her arms above her.

“Have you…have you ever had sex with one of the killers?” you asked quietly. Kate’s eyes widened before giving a quick look around.

“Why do you ask?”

“Someone told me that everyone here has done it. That it’s kind of a big deal, but not really? I’m just so confused; I don’t know who to talk to about this.”

Kate pursed her lips together and shrugged her shoulders, avoiding your gaze completely.

“It happens, from time to time,” she said, clearing her throat. “Whoever it was, they didn’t…force you or anything?”

“That’s the worst part,” you whispered. “Sometimes, I wished he did so I wouldn’t feel so disgusted with myself. But he just gets into my head and we apparently knew each other before and…”

You didn’t realize you had been crying until Kate wrapped her arms around you, bringing you in close. She gently stroked the back of head, running her fingertips through your hair.

“I don’t even know why I’m crying,” you mumbled. “I’m a fucking wreck.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” soothed Kate. “We’d all be lying if we said that we didn’t enjoy some of it ourselves.”

“But I still feel guilty! Like I betrayed you guys.”

“This place messes with your head. We all find ways to cope and the same goes for killers. Guess the Entity didn’t realize how monotonous this place can get,” said Kate.

“This place is so fucked,” you mumbled.

“Sure is.”

The two of you sat there for a while until the Fog released two more survivors near the campfire. Nancy and Laurie walked up, each carrying a toolbox in their hands.

“Ooh girls night,” said Kate with a bitter laugh. “The killer is sure going to love this.”

“They won’t love us so much when their hooks get sabotaged,” quipped Laurie. “Anyone have an offering for making them further apart?”

Kate held up a piece of petrified oak and you mentally scolded yourself for using yours last trial. You took out the green envelope from your pocket and showed it to the others.

“I know it isn’t much, but at least we’ll get better items out of it,” you said.

“No worries, I’m running out of toolboxes anyways,” said Laurie.

“I think I have a key heading my way soon,” spoke up Nancy. “I have all the add-ons for it, if I could just…”

Before she could finish, the Fog swept up the four of you and finally cleared to reveal the Lery’s Memorial Institute. You groaned slightly as you carefully crept through the hallways, knowing that if there was a hex, it would be near impossible to find.

Sticking closer to the outskirts, you searched for a generator when you heard the sound of a hook drop. The noise would surely attract the killer but Laurie was never afraid of getting caught.

As you quietly darted into the room filled with rotting bunk beds, you saw an untouched generator tucked away in the corner. You quickly set to work and frowned as its progression decreased, a small cloud of smoke emitting from the engine.

Giving the room another once-over, you went in search of the Ruin, hoping you or the others would find it right away. As you passed the main office, you saw Nancy and Kate working through it and judging from the cog’s movements on top, they were almost finished.

You entered another room, this one filled with rows plastic, moldy chairs. An old vending machine flickered inside and you spotted the lit hex totem right next to it. Taking a quick look around, you set to work on breaking it, straining your ears for any hint of a heartbeat. When the bones crumpled to the floor, a sharp chill went down the back of your spine.

“Did my little Teddy break my Ruin? Looks like a punishment is in order.”

You whipped around and saw Danny leaning against a doorframe with his arms crossed. He tapped his knife against one of his metal buckles and you could hear him laughing softly beneath his white mask.

“Fuck off!” you yelled. You grabbed the leftover bones from the hex and threw it at his face.

“Hey! That’s not nice!” he exclaimed. You vaulted over an open window and sprinted down the hallway, darting into a nearby locker. The sound of the doors closing was loud enough for Danny to hear but you were betting on it.

The heartbeat grew louder and when you heard his footsteps just outside the locker, you threw the doors open, hitting Danny right in the face. You laughed out loud as you ran past him and heard the sound of a generator turn on.

You turned your head around but couldn’t see Danny’s imposing figure and the heartbeat was faint. Figuring you lost him, you headed toward the main room and began working. The sounds of people yelling and crying were playing on a loop but you didn’t let it distract you.

The sound of Laurie and Nancy screams nearby startled you so much that you tapped the wrong wire, resulting in the generator blowing up in your face. You heard footsteps coming from down the stairs and let out a sigh of relief when you saw Kate.

“We have to hurry, he keeps trying to injure us so we focus on healing instead of working,” said Kate breathlessly. You nodded as the generator’s engine began to speed up with the both of you on it.

The generator came to life and Kate quickly grabbed your hand as the two of you ran into another room. You spotted a dull totem and went to break it but Kate stopped you and tugged on your arm.

“We don’t have time, it’s not like he needs it to kill us anyways,” she said.

Another generator powered on but it came at a cost. Nancy’s screams echoed throughout the hospital and you turned to look in the direction of where it came from.

“He put her in the goddam basement,” muttered Kate.

“How’d you know?”

Kate raised her hand and you saw a red piece of thread that encircled her wrist.

“Dwight taught me,” she said. “Now c’mon, I saw a gen in one of the bathrooms.”

“But we need to get Nancy!”

“Laurie will get her,” assured Kate. “She’ll be more mad if we don’t finish.”

You followed Kate into one of the bathrooms and went to work. You were more than halfway finished when you heard soft cries from the hallway behind you.

“You guys almost done?” whispered Nancy.

“Almost, hop on,” said Kate. You made a move to heal Nancy, but she waved you away.

“I’ll be fine. We need to focus,” she said.

The three of you finally finished it and when the lights came on overhead, you heard the last generator turn on. The exit gates’ horns blared and you took the lead as you ran toward the one closer to you.

As you rounded the corner, you heard two screams come from behind. You turned and saw Ghostface wiping the blood off from his knife as Nancy and Kate lay injured at his feet. He noticed your hesitation and swung his knife, making you run in the opposite direction. If you could distract him long enough, Laurie would be able to pick up both of them.

His footsteps echoed loudly behind you and the sound pushed you to run faster, vault quicker and take sharper turns through the rooms. You felt him pull the end of your hair, which sent you even running faster with him laughing manically behind. You saw the main office ahead, knowing the exit was just beyond it.

Kate, Nancy, and Laurie all stood near the exit gates as you watched it slowly open. Just when you vaulted over the counter, you felt a hot pain hit your back as Danny’s knife came down. You crumpled to the floor as your friends looked to you in fear while Danny stood over your body.

“Leave!” you yelled. Danny chuckled as he kneeled down and pulled you up by your hair as he placed his knife under your chin.

“Say goodbye to your friends.”

Kate stepped forward but Laurie grabbed her by the shoulder and nodded her head toward the exit.

“I’ll be fine!” you told her. Kate looked from you to Danny and you saw the realization cross her face. The three turned their backs to you and disappeared into the thick Fog.


	12. Chapter 12

“Your friends left, you can cut the dramatics now.”

You continued to struggle in Danny’s grasp as he easily carried you through the abandoned hospital. You had forgotten to grab a glass shard before the trial and you mentally kicked yourself for making such a stupid mistake. All it would’ve taken was one stab to the back and you would’ve been home free.

“I’m not being dramatic, I can walk myself!” you said indignantly.

“How do I know you’re not just going to ditch me and try for the hatch?” asked Danny.

“You need to trust me.”

“Hmm…”

Danny had stopped walking as his grip tightened around your waist. You let out a pained squeal and he chuckled at your reaction as he set you down. He stood still has he stared at you through his mask and if you looked hard enough, you could see the whites of his eyes through the black mesh. You slowly raised your hand and touched the bottom of his mask and carefully pulled it off. His hair was messy and sweat glistened across his forehead from chasing earlier. His eyes were just as blue as you remembered, his pupils so dilated that he looked inhuman. Jake’s warning rang in your ears as you stood on your tiptoes to get closer to his face.

Handle them.

You gently kissed him on the lips as your hand curled around the back of his neck, bringing him closer. It only took a second for Danny to lift you up and crash you against the wall, forcing your legs to wrap around his waist.

His hand snaked up your chest and wrapped tightly around your throat as he squeezed hard. Danny teasingly bit the bottom of your lip while you struggled for air.

“Danny, not so hard,” you gasped.

“Mmm, but I thought you liked it like that,” he murmured between kisses. “I bet you missed it.”

Danny released your throat as he grabbed your arm and dragged you toward the center room. He then picked you up and dropped you onto one of the raised medical beds. You watched him cut the wires to the TV next to you, the sounds of other people’s screams finally muted.

“Shit gets annoying after the millionth time on loop,” said Danny.

He walked closer to you and grabbed the leather straps that were tied to the side of the chair. He held them up for you to see as a devious smile spread across his face.

“Am I going to have to use these?” he asked.

“No, I-want to be able to touch you,” you said, looking away from him. A faint blush grew on his pale cheeks and you had to bite your lip from giggling.

“You’re a little bold today,” said Danny. He grabbed the knife from his belt and held your chin as he caressed the blade against your face. “It hasn’t been that long, has it?”

“You tell me,” you laughed lightly. “You’re the one who wanted everyone gone right away.”

“True,” he agreed. “But see, I actually wanted to use these-”

“Can you take off your jacket?” you interrupted. “Or are you not wearing anything underneath?”

Danny looked taken aback but smirked as he placed his knife on a nearby metal table and brushed his fingers over the buckles across his chest.

“Is that what you imagine when you’re alone?” he asked. Your eyes glanced quickly at the knife but remained focus on the man in front of you. With each buckle he unclasped, your heart started to race at the idea of him wearing nothing else.

A black shirt stained with sweat near the collar was revealed as he dropped his jacket on the floor. A pair of simple black pants and boots was all you saw and you couldn’t help but admire his body. He wasn’t as large as the Trapper or Michael but his thin frame was toned and you could see his muscles flex when he crossed his arms.

“Oh,” you whispered. “Um, you look nice.”

“That’s it?” scoffed Danny. “I’ve been running after you annoying survivors to no end, picking you up, throwing you on hooks; I’d say after all that work, I look more than a little nice.”

You softly hummed in agreement as you looked up at him through your eyelashes and scooted closer to him. Your hands were shaking as you started to unbuckle his belt, his eyes unblinking as he stared down at you. When you unzipped his pants, your fingertips brushed against his covered member, discreetly trying to illicit some kind of reaction from him.

A small smile formed at the corner of his mouth as you slowly pulled down his black briefs. He was already erect and you slid off the bed and went down onto your knees. You carefully wrapped your hand around his swelling cock as you leaned in with your tongue out.

Danny roughly pulled on your hair and forced you to look up at him.

“You bite me, I cut your tongue out.”

Without saying a word, you gave a small nod and wrapped your lips around him. He let out a shudder as you used your tongue to add more lubricant, taking him in as much as you could. You held onto the sides of his hips as he suddenly buried both his hands into your hair and forced you to go faster.

You moaned as you tried not to gag on his length, breathing hard through your nose as your eyes started to tear. No matter how hard you tried to pull away from him, he just laughed as he forced you to take him down your throat. You gagged at his thickness and felt the heat between your thighs start to grow.

“Fuck, I’m getting close,” groaned Danny. He pulled your head away as your lips came off his dick with a loud pop. “Get on the bed.”

You tried to catch your breathe as you hastily kicked off your shoes and fumbled with your shorts when he stopped you.

“Wait. I need you to do something for me. But I need you to trust me now, yes?” he said. “Tell me you trust me.”

A million warning bells rang off in your head, but you convinced yourself it was jus the natural fears of being so close to a killer. The others had been through this just like you. What was the worst thing he could do, kill you?

“I trust you,” you said softly. “What do you want me to do?”

“That’s my girl,” he grinned. “I need you to do for me that night I snuck in back then. Pretend I’m not here.”

Your face flushed, knowing exactly what he wanted. You had never been with someone that was into voyeurism but it sent a thrill throughout your body.

You turned around and played with the bottom of your shirt, unbuttoning it agonizingly slow. You let your shirt fall from your shoulders and started to take off you shorts, making sure you gave him every curve and angle you could offer. Kicking them to the side, you put your hand behind your back and unhooked your bra. As you dropped it on the floor, you hopped onto the bed and laid down in nothing but your black panties. Just as you closed your eyes, you saw Danny take a step closer to you.

You were back home in your one-bedroom apartment. The stress from work was starting to build up and you just needed some time to yourself. Your fingers traveled down your stomach and rested above your sex as you began to rub your clit. You thought of the customer you had served earlier that day. He came in wearing a blue coat that matched his eyes so perfectly and ordered a coffee and a slice of apple pie. He had been so nice…

Your fingers were already slick with your own juices when you felt a sharp pain on your stomach. You instantly stopped what you were doing as you cried out and looked to see Danny with his shirt off, carefully carving something onto your stomach.

“No! Don’t cut me!” you yelled but Danny easily held you down with his arm.

“Look, it’s either this or I stab you a bunch of times. I could go either way to be honest.”

You whimpered as you tried to relax your body but you could not stop it from trembling. Danny sighed as he leaned closer to your face and gave you a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I thought you said you trusted me,” he scolded lightly.

“I-I do, I’m just-”

“Scared?” finished Danny. “It’s okay, I like you better that way anyways.”

You hissed through your teeth as he continued to carve into your skin. The tears kept falling from your face but you told yourself this was nothing, just paper cuts, not the gruesome shredding of a knife plunged into your skin.

“Finished!” said Danny rather proudly. “Wanna look?”

He handed you a broken mirror but you could still see fragments of your reflection. In bloody letters was the name Danny written in crude writing.

“The fuck…? You marked me!?” you gasped.

“Hey, it’s my first time all right? Besides, you wouldn’t stop moving!” scowled Danny. “But it fits you so well; my name etched into your skin.”

Danny threw the mirror to the side and grabbed your legs as he pulled you in closer. He took off your underwear that had blood soaked into it from his mark. You gave an involuntary shudder as he held his cock in his hands, gently pressing it near your entrance.

“Say my name.”

“D-Danny…”

You moaned as he slowly inserted himself inside and you felt your walls stretch almost painfully at his girth. He licked his thumb as he began to rub your clit in circles, earning another lustful cry from your lips.

“Say it again,” he said.

“Danny, Danny,” you panted as he quickened his pace. With every thrust he gave, you grew closer and closer to your peak. Stars clouded your vision, as the sounds from your pussy grew louder and wetter. Your clit felt numb to his touch and as he sharply pinched it between his fingers, you came onto his cock and cried out his name.

Danny grunted as he kept rutting into you and released his warm cum inside you, filling you up completely. His fingers brushed past your clit and dug into the mark he carved as you screamed in pain.

“Who do you belong to?” he asked icily.

“You! I belong to you!” you cried. “I’m your survivor, no one else’s!”

“Good,” he smiled. “Time for you to go now.”

You gasped as he removed himself from inside you and grabbed his knife from the table. You froze, thinking he was going to slit your throat again, but all he did was point in the direction behind you.

“Hatch is somewhere that way,” he said. You felt self-conscious for being so splayed out in front of him and covered yourself as you got off the bed. As you kneeled down to pick up your clothes, Danny’s knife was suddenly an inch away from your face.

“Nuh huh, you go like that,” he said.

“Are you serious? No!” you shouted.

“Oh, so it’s a chase you want,” he mused. He stepped back as if to give you some room. “I’ll be nice and give you a five second start.”

You wondered if he was joking when your heart stopped at the sound of his voice.

“5…4…”

You spun on your heel and sprinted into the direction he pointed to, feeling his cum run down your legs. The thought crossed your mind that maybe he showed you the wrong way on purpose but you had no other choice as you kept an ear out for the hatch.

As you rounded the corner, you saw it open in the middle of the hallway and jumped into it without looking back. Your eyes closed as the darkness cradled you to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

“What the hell is taking so long?” grumbled Nea. She let out an exasperated sigh as she leaned her back against the log and covered her face with her arm. “We just need one more person, can we get this over with already?”

You nodded in agreement as you carefully stacked a small set of pebbles onto each other. Jeff continued to stare into the fire with a bored expression on his face as he played with the handle of his toolbox. It had felt like forever since the three of you met up. You wondered if the Entity was going through another one of its rampages where it would through everyone in back to back trials, leaving some to wait on a fourth person.

The sound of rushed footsteps could be heard from behind but you didn’t bother to turn around to see who it was. Nea got up from the ground and groaned as she raised her hands to stretch.

“’Bout fucking time,” she muttered. “What happened, they actually let you off easy for once or-”

Nea stopped mid-sentence and her eyes rounded out in shock. Jeff held the same expression and you quickly turned to see who it was, praying it wasn’t Danny.

Instead of the white-masked killer, you saw a young, Asian woman wearing pink and black motorcycle gear with blonde hair and magenta goggles used as a headband. She looked around widely at the three of you and it reminded you of the time when you first arrived at the Entity’s realm.

“H-Hey,” you started with a soft smile. “So, uh, my name is-”

“Have you seen him?” she demanded. “Is he here? Where am I?”

“Um…” You looked to the others with a pleading look. Jeff cleared his throat as he stood up and held out his hand to her.

“I’m Jeff. That’s Nea,” he said and then introduced you. “We’re survivors and you being here means you’re one of us now. What’s your name?”

“Yui. Yui Kimura,” she stated. “What do you mean one of you?”

“Well,” started Jeff. “We don’t know exactly why we were brought here but we are put through certain trials that tests our abilities to escape from them.”

“Oh, don’t make it sound so nice, Jeff,” snapped Nea. “Here’s the deal new girl; we, the survivors, go through trials where a psychopath makes it their job to hunt us down and sacrifice us to the Entity. Call it hell, limbo, whatever you want, just know you’re stuck here like the rest of us.”

“Nea, you don’t have to say it like that,” you scolded.

“But it’s true! It’s only a matter of time before…”

The Fog began to roll in at a quickened pace and instantly swept the four of you away. When it finally cleared, you recognized the area was similar to the Yamaoka Estate but the huge shrine surrounded by statues told you it was a realm different from the one you were used to seeing.

You traversed the new area by crouching through the tall bamboo thickets when you finally spotted a generator tucked away in the corner of the map. As you began to fix it, you saw a head of blonde hair rush toward you.

“What’s going on? Where are we?” said Yui frantically. You put a finger to your lips and pointed toward the generator.

“We fix these, we get out. If you see a totem with skulls on it, take it out. Use the pallets to stun them if they’re close. But most importantly, keep an ear out for a heartbeat, it lets you know when they’re close,” you said.

“Who’s they?” she whispered. The sound of the heartbeat spiked and you pointed at a nearby locker.

“We’re about to find out. Hide in there, I’ll distract them.”

A tall figure came out from the corner of the wall and you saw the Trapper with his glowing eyes and jagged mask. You sprinted toward the shrine, hoping to lose him between the statues that surrounded it.

The trial was definitely not the best one you had gone through. With everyone getting hooked simultaneously and only two generators done, it was easy to say that no one was going to make it out alive. The times you worked on a generator with Yui, she had messed up by switching the wrong wires but you couldn’t blame her for her nervousness. She hadn’t done any worse than you on your first trial.

As Jeff let out his last scream, you caught Yui lifting one of the dropped pallets back to its original place. She turned around and you quickly motioned for her to follow you as you found another generator to work on.

“Nice trick,” you whispered, nodding toward the pallet. “You’ll have to teach it to me sometime.”

“None of you can do that?” she asked.

“Not yet. We’ll tell you more later after the match.”

The both of you finally finished the generator and you pointed toward the killer shack.

“Whatever happens, don’t get caught there,” you said. “He’ll be on his way right now. If you’re the last one alive, keep an eye out for the hatch, you’ll hear it.”

Just as you predicted, the Trapper had made his way back toward you and you did your best to loop him for as long as possible. He eventually caught up and set you on the hook as you screamed until your vocal chords cracked.

The Fog finally released you back into the forest. You knew which way the survivor’s campsite was but the sound of footsteps close behind made you stop. You turned your head to see a luminescent skeleton with glowing yellow eyes and a large, jagged knife in its hand.

You opened your mouth to scream when its hand came down onto your mouth, muffling any sound that had managed to escape.

“Don’t scream! It’s me, Frank.”

Your eyes widened as you finally got a good look at the killer in front of you. He wore a black cowl on his head and had his entire upper body covered in green and black body paint. His pants were red and had gold, skull-shaped buckles that covered the sides. You hated to admit it, but it was the best you had ever seen him.

Frank slowly removed his hand and smirked as you continued to stare at him with your mouth open.

“Like it? The Entity thought to reward me after all my hard work.”

“You look insane! When did you-?” you stopped yourself as you looked around, hoping no other survivors were near. “I should leave.”

“Heh, looks like the Entity was nice to you too,” said Frank as he used his knife to point toward your crystal necklace. “I figured you’d be the type of girl to be into that witchy stuff.”

“What do you want?” you asked sternly.

“No need to be so serious, sweetheart,” drawled Frank. “I need to talk to you.”

“What? Why?” you asked. “You know what forget it, I shouldn’t even be here right now. Danny will kill me if he sees me with you.”

“Doesn’t he kill you anyways?”

“You don’t know him like I do. He takes it personally.”

“Always knew he’d be the jealous type,” snickered Frank. “Enough about that weirdo; you should know that the Entity has given us another addition.”

“Like what, an offering for killers to pick us off more easily than you already do?” you said, rolling your eyes. “Can’t say I’m surprised.”

“No, nothing like that. But it’d be nice to switch things up a bit. It can get so boring here sometimes,” sighed Frank. “We got a new guy on the block and he doesn’t seem too happy about being here.”

“You mean…there’s another killer?” you stammered.

“Came with his own survivor and everything, so at least you’ll have a new friend,” grinned Frank. Your mind instantly went to Yui and you didn’t know how to feel about it. “The dude looks crazy too, can’t tell if he’s really human or not.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“They say he’s some type of god,” said Frank. “Carries a club big enough to smash your pretty little head in.”

“You guys hang out or something?”

“No!” scowled Frank. “On our side, we sometimes come across each other. He’s not much of a talker though, surprise, surprise.”

“Interesting. Too bad I can’t say the same for you.”

The comment came out a lot meaner than you intended and the look that came across Frank’s face made you feel slightly bad. You shook the feeling away because why would you feel bad for dissing a killer? You had done it plenty of times before, why would now be any different?

“You know what, fuck you. I shouldn’t have said shit,” he grumbled.

“Then why did you?”

Frank’s eyebrows rose as if he was surprised. He looked behind him before putting on his usual smirk as he leaned back against a tree, his skin glowing brighter in its shade.

“Thought it would be funny to see the look on your face,” he shrugged. “I’m a little disappointed.”

“Sorry that I didn’t make your day more eventful,” you sniffed. “Thanks for the tip, I guess.”

“Good. Now you owe me one.”

You gave him an incredulous look as you threw your head back and laughed.

“I don’t owe you shit!” you said. “I could’ve easily figured it out on my own! If you really wanted to give me a heads up, how about telling me what his abilities are?”

“Hey, I told you what he looked like, didn’t I? He carries a big club around and whacks you in the head with it.”

“Pfft, that’s what half of you guys do anyways!” you scoffed. “Again, thanks for wasting my time.”

“Wait! I need to tell you something else before you go!” said Frank. “It’s about your boyfriend.”

“I told you, he’s not my boyfriend!”

“Whatever, the point is, you can’t trust him,” said Frank.

“Are you serious? I can’t trust any killers and you’re one of them!”

“Obviously, but he’s different. Sooner or later, you’ll become his obsession.”

“Everyone eventually gets to be the obsession, it’s not like it’s uncommon-”

“But you’ll be his permanently. Well, semi-permanently,” interrupted Frank. “You know what happens then, right?”

You knew this was probably some ploy to get you paranoid and spread it to the other survivors but it was too hard to tell with his face covered in paint. However, none of the other survivors had mentioned any of this to you.

“You’re lying,” you said. “There’s no such thing as a permanent obsession. My friends would’ve told me.”

“Probably because none of them have gotten to be one,” said Frank. “It’s a super rare thing but only when killers please the Entity to its fullest do we get the chance to have one.”

“So what, we become your obsession forever in trials? Again, not very scary.”

“It’s not that,” said Frank slowly. “With enough sacrifices and enough bloodshed, the Entity blesses us with a survivor outside of a trial. We can do whatever we want to them, but only for a short time. No more running around or pallet stuns; it’s just you, the killer and whatever fucked up location they want you in.”

“Like it fucking matters anyways,” you said bitterly. “I know you killers work your way around the hatch so you can have more time with us, do whatever fucked up desires you have-”

You stopped, inwardly cursing yourself from revealing too much and to a killer no less. As if reading your mind, Frank stifled a laugh and cleared his throat as he walked up to you.

“He’s already claimed you, hasn’t he?” Frank whispered. He deliberately began to circle around you, as his voice got closer to your ears. “No wonder he’s been so eager to please the Entity lately, he truly wants you all to himself.”

“He’s psychotic, just like the rest,” you trembled. “All he cares about his killing me and my friends, there’s no other motives than that!”

“Oh come on, don’t be an idiot,” groaned Frank. “He’s obviously in love with you.”

Your brain froze and you couldn’t process the information you were just given. The killers only felt a lust for pain and sex, their feelings didn’t go beyond that. Although Danny had said he had met you before the Entity’s realm, you were just another one of his stalking obsessions, another notch on his killing belt.

“That kind of thing doesn’t happen here,” you said in a low voice. “The Entity makes sure of it.”

You left Frank alone without saying another word and ran toward the dim light of the campfire.


	14. Chapter 14

You watched Jeff add more lines to his drawing as he studied Laurie in front of him. It was a simple sketch of her lounging against one of the logs by the campfire as she chatted with Jane. It seemed that Jeff had been doing well in his trials and the Entity decided to bless him with his old sketchpad and you had never seen him happier.

“I wish I could have my oil paintings instead, but this will do for now,” said Jeff. “Maybe I’ll get my old vinyl records back.”

“Did you have a certain artist in mind?” you asked.

“Any heavy metal and I’m good,” replied Jeff.

“Who else have you drawn?”

“Pretty much everyone here. Well, except for the new girl,” said Jeff. “The Entity seems insistent that she does as many trials as possible.”

“That sucks. Didn’t she leave not too long ago?”

“Yeah, but that’s a newbie for you; always the first to die and the one to do the least amount of work. Not that she isn’t trying,” added Jeff as you raised an eyebrow at him. “That’s just the way it is with new survivors. She’ll get into the swing of things in no time.”

“Geez, is that how you guys felt about me when I first showed up?” you joked.

“Pretty much,” said Jeff as he added shading to his drawing. “I remember David getting so pissed off at you using pallets when it wasn’t necessary. Hell, even Claudette would complain that you would blow up generators all the time.”

You waited for him to give you a reassuring smile but he continued drawing as he hummed a song unfamiliar to your ears.

“Wow Jeff, thanks a lot,” you deadpanned. “It’s great to know that you guys had so much confidence in me.”

“No problem.”

You let out an exasperated sigh when the Fog rolled in, finally releasing the four survivors it had swept away not too long ago. The look on Dwight’s face was more gaunt than usual as David followed him with a comforting hand on his shoulder. Tapp and Yui were the last to come out and by the look on their faces, you knew the trial they had went through probably wasn’t the greatest.

“Hey guys,” you said hesitantly. “How’d it go?”

“How you think?” sulked David. “Fuck that Oni piece of shite and his stupid Mori.”

“Why, what happened?”

“He’s different than the other killers,” said Tapp gruffly. “More sadistic and blood thirsty. I’d rather take a chainsaw to the chest than deal with him.”

“I’m sorry,” whispered Yui. The others turned to look to her as she sat down and crossed her arms in front of her. “This is all my fault. I’m the one who brought him here. I knew I shouldn’t have done that race, I knew that the track was dangerous…”

“We would’ve run into him eventually,” said David. “You’re just another unlucky soul to join this fucked up game.”

Dwight gave you a nervous smile as David sat down next to him while Tapp told everyone else that he was going to search for offerings. Yui watched on as the other survivors talked about the trial and you felt bad for her.

“Here, you can sit next to me,” you said, waving her over.

“I’m going to go take a walk,” said Yui abruptly. She quickly spun on her heel and practically ran into the forest.

“I’ll talk to her,” you said.

“I think she wants to be alone,” muttered Jeff.

“Trust me, she needs someone to talk to.”

You got up and went after Yui, ignoring the stares from the other survivors. It was easier for them to get over it from being here so long, but even you had moments of hoping that this would all just be a horrible nightmare that you could wake up from.

It didn’t take long to find Yui, you could hear her rambling under her breathe and saw her pacing back and forth between the trees.

“Hey, Yui,” you said, trying to put on your best smile. “Listen, I know it may seem bad now, but-”

“Why are you even out here?” she demanded. “I thought I made it pretty obvious that I wanted to be left alone.”

You were taken aback by her abruptness as she glared at you but you tried to remain calm and keep your face neutral.

“I’m just trying to help you out here, okay? Me, the others, we all know what you’re going through. But overtime, you’ll get used to it-”

“How can you surrender so easily like that?” shouted Yui. “Doing the same thing over and over; generators, totems, basements, running and evading. Did any of you ever think of escaping from here? Did you guys even try?”

“Of course we did! What, you think we like getting killed over and over again? That this is some type of fun game to just past the time? You’re new, I get that, but sooner or later, you’re going to have to just accept this life for what it is.”

“So I’m supposed to sit back and let them kill me?” snapped Yui. “I’m not some masochist who likes to get the shit beaten out of me. You and the rest may turn over and take it, but I won’t.”

Anger coursed through your veins like fire as you walked up to Yui and jabbed your finger against her chest.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” you growled. “Let me put this in perspective for you; the Entity doesn’t give a rat’s ass about you, me, or any of the other survivors. It doesn’t even care about the killers! It just wants to feed off of us so it can become more powerful!”

“So what if it does? Then this whole thing ends, we can go back to our lives-”

“It doesn’t end!” you yelled. “This is hell, don’t you fucking get it!? You died and ended up here, just like the rest of us! There is no going back to our old lives! We are stuck here, forever!”

Yui’s eyes widened and you could feel the tears sliding down your face as you quickly wiped them away and walked past her. It was frustrating to see someone in so much denial about the situation and you couldn’t help but be reminded of yourself.

“I hate this place, I hate everyone here,” you whispered harshly. Without any destination in mind, you kept walking, hoping to get lost in the never-ending forest.

The full moon hung perfectly in the sky and you were somewhat thankful for it’s light as you weaved through the thick shrubbery. You finally came to a stop and sat next to a tree as you leaned against it and brought your knees to your face. You cried quietly, hating yourself for being weak in times like this. The other survivors did a great job of welcoming you when you first arrived, why couldn’t you do the same to Yui?

“Aw, did someone upset my little Teddy?”

You didn’t bother lifting your head as you recognized Danny’s voice right above you.

“Go away,” you mumbled, trying to hide the shakiness of your voice.

“Come on, don’t be like that,” said Danny. You could feel him sit next to you and beginn to brush your hair back. His touch was gentle and it took everything in your power not to lean against him.

“Just leave me alone, please.”

“You don’t mean that,” said Danny in a singsong voice. “So you had a fight with your new friend. You’ll get over it eventually.”

“It’s not about that, it’s-wait, you were watching me?” you asked as you looked up at him. His mask covered his face as he shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head at you.

“I don’t know why this still comes as a shock to you,” he sighed. “You should’ve figured out by now it’s kinda my thing.”

“Don’t you have trials to do or something?”

“No shit, where do you think I’ve been all this time? Speaking of, you haven’t come out and visited me in awhile. You’re not seeing anyone else are you?”

You cried out as he dug his fingers into your scalp and roughly pulled your hair back. His other hand caressed your neck and you waited for the Entity to fling him off but he remained in place.

“I’m not trying to hurt you sweetheart, but I really need you to be honest with me,” said Danny. “That’s what people do in a relationship.”

The word ‘relationship’ made your heart drop as you tried to cover the surprise on your face.

“I haven’t been seeing anyone else Danny, I swear!” you exclaimed. “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Then prove it.”

Danny slowly released his hold and petted your head as you carefully looked up at him. You licked your lips as you crawled onto his lap. Danny greedily grabbed you by the hips as you straddled him while your fingers played with the hem of his mask.

You lifted his cowl and placed soft kisses alongside his neck and you smiled as you heard his breath hitch. Using your tongue and teeth, you gave little love bites on his pale skin while slowly grinding your hips against his crotch.

“I’m sorry for not seeing you, Danny,” you whispered into his ear. “I thought we would eventually have a trial. We would’ve had more time together.”

“Eh, it’s not your fault,” sighed Danny. “It’s the price I have to pay to get what I want.”

You stopped kissing his neck and tried to lift the mask off his face but his hand grabbed yours from going any further.

“Why are you stopping?”

“What do you mean, get what you want?” you asked. You remembered what Frank had said earlier and you prayed that he was lying.

“That’s a secret,” he chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough.”

“But Danny-”

“No buts! Actually, yours is fine.” He grabbed a handful of your ass and you hissed at how hard his fingers dug into your skin. “Maybe I’ll give you a hint…depending on how I feel.”

You bit the inside of your cheek as you mulled over the situation. If you act too desperate, he would accuse you of lying. But if you played hard to get just the right amount…

“So we’re in a relationship now?” you said in a low voice. “I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

You quickly swiped his mask off and grabbed his chin as you put your lips near his. He smirked at your boldness, his grip becoming tighter on your hips.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Your tongue flickered out to his mouth and just as he leaned forward for a kiss, you pointedly avoided him and placed your lips on his neck. You bit down onto his neck but not hard enough to draw blood as you reached down and starting rubbing his growing erection. He groaned as he tried to lift his hips and you felt a small rush of power at the sounds of his neediness.

“You’re such a tease, you know that?”

You hummed as you ran your fingers through his hair, copying his motions from earlier.

“I don’t hear any complaints,” you cooed, giving his hair a sharp tug. He let out a growl and for a second you saw something dark cross his eyes but all he did was grab you by the neck and force you into a kiss.

You let out a small moan as you grinded harder into his crotch. As his hands traveled to your breasts, you could feel yourself getting wet as he rubbed and pinched your nipples.

You shimmied away from him as you stood up and unbuttoned your pants while he did the same. As you slid them off your legs, you took your time taking off your sweater, watching Danny’s amused expressions while he stroked himself. You took the longest taking off your bra and underwear as you let them drop to the side, fully exposing yourself to him.

He beckoned you with a wag of his finger and you carefully sat back on top of him as your pussy slid against his hard cock.

“Usually I’d wait till you're a bit more wet, but I’m getting a little impatient,” grinned Danny. “Enjoyed your show though.”

He grabbed your hips and impaled you with his leaking cock as you cried out at the painful intrusion.

“Danny, wait, it hurts!”

Danny ignored you as he forced you to bounce on his dick while his mouth latched onto one of your breasts. He bit onto your nipple and you screamed at the tingling pain. Danny groaned as he sucked on your tit while blood trickled down the sides of his mouth.

It didn’t take long for yourself to become slick with your own juices as you slid up and down his shaft. He filled you up completely and with every thrust, you could feel your orgasm start to peak. You began to ramble, chanting his name and begging him to fuck you harder.

Something moved in the corner of your eye and as you turned your head, you saw someone staring at you from behind a tree with their mouth slack-jawed.

It was Yui.


	15. Chapter 15

“Oh no. No, no, no!” you cried as you tried to get off Danny. You saw Yui dash from her hiding place as she disappeared between the trees.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he growled. His hands gripped you tighter than before as you tried to wiggle out of his grasp. You gave one good push as you got off him and reached for you pile of clothes.

“She’s going to tell the others! They’re going to kill me when they find out! They’ll never trust me again!” you cried. Before you could change, you felt Danny grab your hand and push you to the ground as you landed on your stomach.

“We’re not finished here,” said Danny. You groaned as he pulled your arm tighter and felt his cock press against your folds. “What are you thinking, leaving me alone? No point in finishing myself when you’re here.”

“But Danny-aah!” you moaned as he fully sheathed himself inside you. His thrusts started slow but began to speed up as you tried to escape.

“The more you move, the more it makes me feel good, so keep it up,” he grunted. His hand reached under you as he rubbed your clit in circles mercilessly. Your breath caught in your throat as you panted, feeling your orgasm reach its peak.

A sharp scream ripped through your vocal chords as you felt yourself release around his throbbing cock. With one final push, you felt him fill you to the brim as his cum leaked down the sides of your thighs.

Your knees gave out as you collapsed to the ground and he still stayed inside you while he wrapped his arms around you, softly kissing the back of your neck. It was pointless to try and escape as his hold tightened every time you made the slightest movement.

“What’s the rush? We have all the time in the world,” he whispered. You shivered at his touch and whined as he finally pulled himself out of you.

“This was a mistake…I shouldn’t have come out here,” you rasped. “She saw us Danny, she’s going to tell the others.”

“So what? It’s not like the other killers haven’t fucked your friends before,” said Danny. He turned you over onto your back as he traced the side of your face with his finger. “Hell, she could consider herself lucky that she got a free show.”

“But she doesn’t know any better,” you said, shaking your head. “She will never understand.”

“You know, if it upsets you that much, I’ll make sure she’ll be the first one to die when I get her in a trial,” said Danny earnestly. “She wants to be a nosy bitch, that’s her choice.”

“No! It’s bad enough that she’s here in the first place, she doesn’t need your attention!”

“Cuz you want me all to yourself, right?” teased Danny. “You really are selfish, but that’s what I like about you.”

Danny leaned down and gave you a long kiss as his hand trailed down to your breasts. You moaned as he pinched your nipple sharply, making your whole body shake as you unintentionally squeezed your thighs together.

“I really need to go,” you whispered.

“Nuh huh,” said Danny. “She’s probably told the others by now. No point in running and trying to explain now.”

He kissed you again, but this time it felt different. Usually, his affections were hurried and filled with lust, whether it was by blood or sexual desire. However, this one was filled with softness, a yearning that you couldn’t quite recognize from him.

“It’s getting a little cold,” you mumbled. “I won’t leave yet, but can I at least change into my clothes?”

It was a complete lie, but you felt extremely uncomfortable being so exposed out in the open. You didn’t want to take the risk of someone else sneaking up on you, survivor or killer.

“Ugh, fine,” sighed Danny. “But I’m watching you.”

He finally released you as you quickly gathered your clothes and got dressed. You watched from the corner of your eye as Danny zipped up his pants, jutting out his lip when you pulled up your own and hooked on your bra.

“It’s so much better seeing you do the opposite,” said Danny. As you pulled over your sweater, he grabbed you by the hips and walked you back against a tree. “Maybe I’ll give a show for you next time.”

The thought of seeing Danny perform his own strip tease made you laugh weakly and he grinned as he snuggled himself into the crook of your neck.

“You know I care about you, right?” he asked. When you didn’t respond right away, he gently bit into your skin as his hands massaged your back.

“You have a funny way of showing it sometimes,” you muttered. Danny pulled away from you and for a second, you thought you had angered him. He let out a chuckle and gave a small pat on top of your head as he pulled his mask over his face.

“I only do it cuz I love you.”

You blinked, unable to process what he had just said. Hearing those words for the first time, you expected it to be from someone you truly cared for, not a killer who had a hard on for hunting and then fucking you after.

“See ya!”

Danny jogged backwards as he erratically waved goodbye. You stood rooted to the spot and half-expected for him to pop back out and say he was joking.

Minutes had passed and you knew Danny wasn’t going to come back. He wanted to surprise you, throw you off your game so you would be in total disarray when you saw him next. You hated how well he knew you but a part of you couldn’t deny that something about him left you feeling excited.

You crossed your arms over your chest as you made the slow walk back toward the campsite. Every excuse you could think of to tell the others ran through your mind, from claiming it was not consensual to just admitting that you did want it, only for the sake of having an easier time on the trials. You were sure that you weren’t the only survivor to sleep with a killer in hopes that you would be let go at the end.

The fire’s light could be seen up ahead and you saw the shadows that it cast against the trees. As you walked up to the others, you heard Yui talking in a rushed and scared tone.

“…You have to believe me! She wanted it, I could tell-”

You stopped on the outskirts as everyone in unison turned and looked at you. The urge to run away and hide out in the forest forever was tempting, but you stood your ground. If you were to be stuck here with these people forever, did it really matter if they knew the truth or not?

“Hey,” you mumbled. The others continued to stare as you took a seat next to Kate and looked down at the floor.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” demanded Yui, breaking the silence. “How could you have sex with him? He kills you, he kills all of us and he doesn’t regret it!”

Your fingers curled into fists as you tried to hold back the tears that were starting to form at the corner of your eyes. You had been asking yourself the same questions this whole time and even you couldn’t give an answer that would satisfy.

“I don’t know,” you whispered.

“So you’re on their side now?” yelled Yui. “Do you talk to him about us? What’s in it for you, you tell them our strategies and you get set free at the end? What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Drop it, Yui,” said Kate in a low voice.

“Do you get off on betraying us? I thought these people were your friends, is this how you treat the ones you care about? By sneaking off and fucking those god-forsaken, pieces of shit-”

“Shut up, Yui!” shouted Kate. She stood up and jabbed her finger at Yui’s chest. “You don't know shit, so mind your business!”

“But it is my business!” screamed Yui. “It’s all of our business! Why are you even taking her side anyways? She’s a traitor!”

“Because she’s my friend! We’ve all done things we’re not proud of, so don’t come in on your high horse and tell us what we should or shouldn’t do!”

“You’re all crazy,” said Yui as she looked to the others. “You guys can’t seriously think this is okay?”

Jake stared into the fire while Dwight, David and Jane gave each other uneasy glances. No one said a word and Yui shook her head as she put her hands on her hips.

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys? This isn’t okay, none of this is okay!”

“Like Kate said, drop it,” growled David. He leaned back onto the log and narrowed his eyes at her as he jutted out his lip. “You’re right, none of this is okay but when did they ever say hell was going to be a pleasant place? Might as well make the most of it.”

“But it’s sick!” shrieked Yui. “And you’re all just going to stand by and act like nothing’s wrong?”

“Y-Yeah, we are,” said Dwight. “Things happen here and…sometimes in order to cope, we do…things…”

“Don’t try to explain Dwight, she’s not trying to understand,” sighed David. “She’ll learn eventually.”

“You’re all insane. You’re just like them but worse!” shouted Yui. She spat on the ground and stomped off into the forest as the fire crackled loudly into the night. Kate shot a glare after Yui as she took a seat next to you and wrapped her arm around your shoulder.

“Don’t worry about her, she’ll come around.”

“You guys aren’t mad at me?” you asked incredulously. “But she’s right, I did betray you! I’m a sick, disgusting person!”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” scowled Jake. “You’re not the first person to willingly fuck a killer and you won’t be the last. You’re not that special.”

“So…you guys aren’t mad?”

“Well, that depends,” said David slowly. “Which one of them did ya shag?”

You felt your face heat up as you covered it with your hands, peaking between your laced fingers.

“Ghostface,” you whispered.

The survivors only hesitated for a moment before David’s laugher rang throughout the campfire while the others soon joined in. You looked at them with wide eyes, not expecting such a reaction.

“I fucking knew it,” chuckled David. “Jane dear, you owe me that key you’ve been saving.”

“I said it was one of the stalkers, I didn’t say specifically who it was,” grumbled Jane. She fished out a purple-tinted key from her pocket and tossed it over to David who swung it between his fingers.

“Deal’s a deal,” cackled David. “So, he any good?”

“W-What?” you gasped.

“Is he, you know,” said Kate as she gently elbowed you arm. “Well-endowed?”

“Is his boat big enough to do the job or is he a motion with the ocean kind of guy?” teased Jane. “He’s a bit skinny but it’s always those ones that tend to be bigger.”

“You guys are gross,” sniffed Jake but there was no malice to his voice. “I’m going for a walk.”

You watched him get up from his seat and give you an awkward pat on the shoulder before disappearing into the forest.

“What a prude,” said David. “Anyways, you get a peak at his face?”

“I…well, yeah,” you mumbled. “It’s not bad.”

“I knew it! Blonde or brunette?” asked Kate. “Personally, I’m banking on redhead.”

“He’s blonde,” you giggled shyly. “Like bleach-blonde.”

“Don’t tell me he looks like one of those boy band pretty boys,” said Jane. When you gave a slight nod she sighed and shook her head as she handed over David a shiny coin.

“I told you it was wrong to bet with me!” laughed David. “I’m always right about these things!”

As the group laughed together, you felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off you and another reassuring look from Kate told you that everything was going to be alright.


	16. Chapter 16

Another pallet stun landed on top of Frank’s head and you couldn’t help but laugh at his irritated outburst. You had been looping him for quite some time while the others powered through generators. Frank had placed a hex somewhere on the map but it seemed everyone was having trouble finding it. You had bumped into Meg and she told you that there was no point in looking, that everyone had wasted enough time as it is.

As Frank broke the pallet with his leg, you sprinted toward the abandoned mine, hoping to loop him and give the others more time. Frank was in his glowing body makeup that shined in the brightly in the night and you knew he was still focused on following you. It seemed that ever since the trial started, he would only chase after the others if they got too close and went into his frenzy when you were alone.

You were still bleeding from his fury of attacks and it was getting harder to be one step ahead of him. The second to last generator turned on and right when you cut the corner, the sound of the heartbeat suddenly died off. You turned your head and saw him heading in the direction of the generator, gaining more speed as he slashed away at your friends.

Gathering what little bandages you had left, you began to mend yourself so you wouldn’t bleed out. Adam’s scream rang out as he was placed on the hook, soon followed by Bill. Luckily, it was still their first hook and you could see Meg almost done with her generator, the cogs pumping at a rapid rate.

You finished the last stitch and slowly made your way over to Adam who was closest to you. Frank was patrolling the area and you waited for him to turn his back at the last minute. His heartbeat must have scared Meg because her generator blew up as smoke emitted through the air.

Frank took the opportunity to run after her and you dashed to get Adam off the hook. It took all of your strength to slide him off and when he was safely on the ground, you ran over to Bill before he could give you the chance to say thank you.

As you let Bill off the hook, you and Adam immediately went to work on healing him.

“Adam’s got me, you finish the gen,” said Bill gruffly. You nodded and sprinted toward the generator Meg was working on. It was more than halfway done and the heartbeat instantly returned. Before you could run away, you felt a hand grab the back of your shirt and yank you off the generator.

“Now, now, can’t make this too easy for you guys,” chuckled Frank. You thrashed your body wildly as he put you over his shoulder but nothing seemed to faze him from placing you on a hook. You let out a guttural scream as it pierced your flesh, blood slowing dripping down your body. Frank crossed his arms and gave you a cheeky grin as he looked up at you.

“Fuck you, Frank,” you gasped. Before he could respond, the last generator went off and you saw Meg run toward one of the exit gates.

“They won’t get very far,” he laughed. “Hopefully one of them saves you before I down ‘em.”

Frank ran after Meg and before she could even touch the exit gate, his knife came down straight onto her back, downing her to the floor. A sense of dread filled your body and you cursed yourself for not taking out all the totems again. You watched helplessly as he easily picked her up and placed her on a hook. Bill was crouched close to her but before you could yell out and warn him, Adam came from behind you and pried you off the hook.

“We need to go! If you need it, hatch is nearby the mine,” said Adam breathlessly. You nodded and kept your eyes open for a lit totem, hoping to destroy it in time to save the others.

Bill’s scream rang out again and you winced, frantically trying to decide whether to keep on searching or make a break for the other exit gate.

Just when you were about to give up, you heard a small ember crackle behind a pile of junk. The totem was hidden well in the grime and you immediately set to work. The heartbeat picked up again and you prayed Adam was freeing the others.

The totem crumbled in your hands but it was all for nothing as Frank’s knife plummeted down onto your shoulder. You cried out as he ran over your body and headed straight for your friends. They were all hurt and you knew they wouldn’t be able to make it to the exit gates in time.

You buried your face into the ground and covered your ears but nothing could block out their screams as they were impaled on the hook once more. It felt like hours before you heard the last of their cries as a pair of footsteps approached you.

“You’d think after so many trials, you’d get used to your friends getting murdered by now,” said Frank. You refused to look up at him and kept your face to the ground when you felt him grab you up by your hair. “I mean everyone knows you fuck the ghost weirdo, can’t get anymore fucked up than that.”

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked into his glowing eyes. How did he already know? It’s not like he was there around the campfire…

“You’ve been watching me again,” you gasped. You groaned as he picked you up and started walking toward the abandoned mine.

“Nope, not this time. A little birdie told me about your sexual escapades. You survivor’s sure have a way of running your mouth with a dick in you.”

“You’ve…had sex with the others?” you stuttered.

“Oh come on sweetheart, you don’t have to play dumb with me,” said Frank. “You’d be surprised at how willing you guys can be. Must get pretty lonely, fucking the same loser survivors all the time. But with a killer, I can see how it gives you more excitement.”

“You’re disgusting,” you spat.

“Not as much as you guys.”

Frank walked deeper into the mine and finally dropped you at the pit of it. You backed yourself up against the dirt wall and winced as more blood started to pour from your wounds.

“What do you want this time? Another fucked up photo session?” you asked.

“Nah, couldn’t take the camera. He’s been keeping it a lot safer than last time. Wonder why?” he mused. Frank knelt down in front of you and lifted your chin with the edge of his blade. “But I got something else that’s ten times more fun.”

He walked over to an open chest and pulled out a red medkit and threw it over to you. It landed right into your lap and you glared at him.

“So what, you want me to heal myself just so you can kill me all over again? Screw you,” you scowled.

“You want the hatch or not? It’s still open, somewhere,” shrugged Frank.

You waited for him to leave and close it but he continued staring at you. This had to be another one of his games, but with the totem gone, you could still take another hit and escape.

As you opened the medkit, you quickly grabbed the bandages and cleaning alcohol as you mended to your injuries. They weren’t as deep as they usually were and you wondered if Frank had taken it easy on you. There were plenty of times where his knife had plunged into your body, sometimes slicing main veins and arteries, but these were a bit shallower.

Once you tied off the last stitch, you saw Frank take a couple steps back and pull something from his back pocket. You scrambled to your feet but before you could escape through the vault next to you, a pink cloud of smoke erupted around you. Dizziness engulfed both your mind and body as you tried to process what was in front of you.

“What the-how did you-” you choked. It had been a long time since you had come across the Clown’s tonics, but it was hard to forget such a putrid smell.

“You’d be surprised at how much my, uh, associates, leave their shit unattended,” laughed Frank. “It’s like their begging for it to be stolen.”

“Just…leave me…alone,” you slurred. You stumbled as you tried to go through the vault but Frank pulled you back and threw you onto the ground.

“You dropped a lot of pallets on me today,” growled Frank. “You know, it’s shit like that, that really pisses me off. Why should you get a chance to fight back, huh? It’s much more satisfying seeing you completely helpless.”

You tried to crawl away but Frank flipped you onto your back and straddled your waist as he pulled another bottle out from his pocket.

“Enough, no more,” you gagged but Frank just shook his head and laughed. He uncorked the bottle and grabbed your jaw, forcing the tonic down your throat.

You coughed out what little you could but it was no use. Frank’s grin grew even wider and he had never looked more terrifying.

“You know, I tried to be nice and give you a heads up, but you’re acting like such an ungrateful, little bitch,” sighed Frank. “The others tried to warn me; don’t get involved with the survivors, they’ll end up screwing you over in more ways than one. Which is funny, considering we have the upper hand here.”

Your head began to spin even faster and the aftertaste of the tonic was slightly different than the one you were used to when running into the pink clouds. It was sweeter and tasted faintly of strawberries and vanilla.

“What did you give me?” you whispered. Your breathing became more rapid as sweat started to glisten over your body. A familiar tingling sensation began to grow in between your legs and it filled you with dread.

“Clown has some crazy shit back in his wagon,” said Frank as he held up the empty bottle. “You can’t really see it, but it had a heart etched into it. Though, I do have a tiny idea of what it’ll do.”

Your body started to shiver uncontrollably as you tried to buck him off with your hips but it only seemed to encourage him as he placed his hands over your wrists, trapping you in his grasp.

“He’ll kill you when he finds out!” you shouted. “Danny will tear you to fucking pieces when I tell him-”

“Tell him what? You’re the one in the compromising position here,” he snickered. “Bet you guys do all kinds of freaky shit when no one’s around.”

Frank’s mouth latched onto your neck and you gasped as he sucked on it, adding little bites as he traveled up to your chin. You felt your face heat up as his tongue flickered near the corner of your mouth. You squeezed your thighs together, hoping the rising sensation would stop from growing any further.

“It’s not too late to stop this! If you want, just kill me, please-” you begged but was cut off as Frank put his mouth on yours. His forceful kiss put you in shock and left a pleasant sting on your lips. Before you realized what you were doing, your body took control as you started kissed him back. Frank groaned at your actions as practically shoved his tongue down your throat.

“There we go. See, I knew you’d come around,” smiled Frank, breaking the kiss. His hold on you lessened as his hands traveled down your body, grabbing and pinching as much as he could. Every touch from him left a shock of electricity in its path and you couldn’t help but squirm, trying to hold in the moans that so desperately wanted to escape.

“Damn bastard has no idea how lucky he is,” muttered Frank. His hand went to cradle your face as he gently caressed your cheek and placed his forehead against yours. “No one will find out about this, I promise.”


	17. Chapter 17

“This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening,” you whispered frantically as Frank expertly cut off your sweater down the middle. Although there was no chill in the air, you began to shiver viciously as he threw your shredded sweater to the side and began working on unbuttoning your jeans.

“Oh, it’s happening sweetheart. Look, I’ll take some too if it will make you feel better,” said Frank. He pulled out another bottle from his pocket and flicked the cork open with his finger. You could see his Adam’s apple throb as he jugged the tonic as some of it trickled down his chin.

You took the chance to shimmy out from underneath him but were easily pulled back under him as he tore off your pants. Frank licked his lips and you could smell the sweetness coming off from his breath.

“Shit doesn’t taste bad. I got some more if you want,” he grinned. You shook your head and held up your hands to block your face when you felt his fingers rub gently over your clothed sex.

“Wait! Don’t-” you cried but he silenced you with another kiss. You noticed that he had a tongue ring in, the small barbell ball hitting every corner of your mouth. He tasted sweet and his tongue easily swiped over yours, begging you to return the favor. When you didn't give in, he tore your underwear off and shoved two of his fingers inside your slick cunt.

“Damn, wet already?” giggled Frank. The sound was foreign to your ears and if it was another lifetime, you would say it sounded cute coming from him.

“It’s the tonic,-aaah!” you moaned as he began to slowly pump his fingers. Your face lit up with heat as you felt yourself clench around his fingers.

“Fuck, you want me that badly, huh,” groaned Frank. He looked down at you through his half-lidded eyes and you could see his face turning redder by the second. He licked his lips as he added another finger and your body started to writhe at the intrusion.

“Don’t fight it,” said Frank. He lifted his knife and cut the center of your bra, releasing your bare chest to him. Frank greedily grabbed your breast and latched his mouth onto it as he began to suck and bite, his tongue ring adding extra sensations to your already perk nipple. A strangled cry escaped your lips and you found yourself raking your hand threw his hair, pulling him closer.

You screamed as he painfully jammed his fingers harder inside your soaking pussy and flicked your clit rapidly with his thumb. Your hips bucked upward as you felt something other than cum leak between your thighs.

“Frank, stop! You’re hurting me,” you whimpered. Frank ignored your cries as he added a fourth finger and spat onto your clit as he assaulted it with his thumb.

“You’re so close though, babe. I can feel it,” he groaned. His other hand wrapped around your throat and squeezed as you began to see stars through the pink mist. His fingers were merciless as they continued to penetrate you, the crude wet sounds growing louder. The lack of air combined with his touch had you drooling on the side of your mouth as your legs began to shake.

“I-I’m…cum-ming…” you gasped. Frank leaned toward you and bit your lip as you came onto his hand. The amount of cum that poured from your pussy had your clit throbbing as you heard it splash onto the ground.

“Holy shit…you’re a fucking cum slut,” said Frank. Your body twitched at the aftermath of your orgasm and you didn’t even fight back when Frank pulled the rag off his head and bound your wrists together with it.

“Let’s go have some more fun,” said Frank as he picked you up bridal-style. He walked through the mine and you thought you were going to leave when he suddenly came to a stop.

A small mining car with a steel rod and hook attached to the end of it stood right before the entrance. Frank dropped you onto the floor and placed your tied hands over the small hook. It wasn’t placed very high and you could’ve easily gotten up and escaped, but your body was so weak and your mind still clouded with tonic that you could barley move.

“Frank…we can still stop this. Danny will understand, he’ll-”

“Shut the fuck up!” yelled Frank. “I’m sick and tired of hearing about that ghost shit! Danny this, Danny that, how about saying my name for once?”

Frank propped your legs wide so you were on your knees and spread them further apart. He got down on the ground and laid on his back as he put his face between your legs.

“Now, you’re going to ride my face until I tell you to stop,” he demanded.

“Fuck off,” you muttered.

Frank scowled as he snatched your calf and sliced the back of it with his knife. You howled in agony, the pain more intensified thanks to the tonic that Frank had drugged you with. Blood seeped from the wound and you did everything you could to try and get up, but the cut prevented you from doing so.

“You going to do what I say now?” asked Frank.

“N-No.”

You let out another scream as he sliced your other calf and clicked his tongue mockingly at you.

“Why you gotta make this so difficult?” sighed Frank. “I bet you don’t do this to him.”

You could hear the bitterness in his voice and just when you were about to call him out on it, you felt his tongue slide across your folds as he grabbed your hips and forced yourself onto his face. You squeezed your thighs together and gasped as his tongue wrapped around your clit, his piercing sending shockwaves every time it rubbed across it.

“Oh fuck, please, not again,” you begged. No matter the words that came out of your mouth, your body slowly began to betray you as you grinded against his face. Each breath you took came out needy and desperate as his fingers dug into the cuts he just gave you.

Frank lifted you off him and took a deep breath as he laughed crazily before assaulting your soaked pussy. He shoved his tongue in and out so rapidly that you wished for something harder, longer…

“I need you to fuck me, Frank, please!” you cried. His chuckles were muffled under your sex and it made you throw you head back in ecstasy as you let out a slow, guttural moans.

You felt him add two more of his fingers and in addition with his tongue, it sent you into a complete spiraling mess. As you grinded harder onto his face, you saw his dick growing harder in his pants with each motion.

“Ah, aaahhh…I…F-Frank…” you gasped but you couldn’t get the words out. He added a third finger and your eyes rolled into the back of your skull as you felt your second release wash over his face. The sounds of your juices went on longer than the first and had your body convulsing erratically.

“Holy shit,” groaned Frank. He wiggled his way out from under you and you could see his face was practically dripping with cum. Your body twitched as a little more leaked from your abused clit and you let out strangled whines at the aftershocks of your orgasm.

Frank walked over to you and swiftly cut your bind with his knife as you collapsed onto the floor. You didn’t bother fighting back as you heard the sound of his zipper coming undone and propped your legs up so your ass was in the air.

“You wanted me to fuck you, right? Well you’re going to get exactly what you want,” growled Frank. He painfully spread your cheeks apart and just when you felt like he was going to tear you apart, he promptly shoved his cock inside your soaked cunt. You screamed at the intrusion as his pace becoming more rapid with each thrust. It could’ve been the tonic playing tricks on your mind, but you could feel his cock growing larger inside of you, completely stretching your sodden walls.

“Frank, no more…I can’t take another…” you begged but he ignored your cries as he rutted into you over and over. Judging from his breathing, you could tell he was close and you felt another orgasm start to rise inside you.

“You’re going to take all of me! Every. Last. Drop!” he yelled. His hand snaked around your waist and with just a simple flick of his finger on your clit, you let out an animalistic scream as you came onto his cock while he filled you up with his cum. His stream was endless and even after your orgasm had subsided, you could still feel him pump more of his cum inside you.

After what felt like hours of him fucking you, he finally pulled out and you winced at the sounds of his cum gushing out from your pussy. You couldn’t move or speak, only letting out strained breaths as you tried to process what happened.

“Holy fucking hell,” muttered Frank. “Clown’s shit ain’t no joke.”

You didn’t even bother to look up at him and felt him lift you once more and carried you out of the mine. The hatch stood still open and the hum it gave off was sweet music to your ears. Just before Frank released you into the darkness, he grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him.

“Bet Ghosty never fucked you like that, huh? Tell him I don’t mind sharing, especially a little cum slut like you.”

He dropped you into the hatch and the darkness that came with it never felt more inviting.

You trudged slowly through the forest as you made your way back to camp. The tonic had warn off the moment you had gone through appeared in the forest but the memories you had with Frank were still burned into your mind. You could still smell the sweet, strawberry scent that had wafted through the air and the touch of his pierced tongue made your body automatically shiver.

Just as you passed by a thick group of bushes, you heard what sounded like someone crying. It wasn’t rare for survivors to walk off and break down in tears so the others wouldn’t see. You could recall plenty of times that you isolated yourself, wishing this would all come to an end.

The sight of a white mask made your stomach lurch and you quickly ducked behind a tree. It didn’t surprise you that Danny had come out here to try and find you, but you couldn’t bring yourself to face him. As you took a deep breath, you told yourself that he didn’t know anything that had happened between you and Frank. Even if Frank did say something to him, you could just deny it all, claiming that anything Frank said was just out of jealousy.

You peeked your head around the tree and your eyes widened at what was in front of you. Instead of seeing Danny’s elongated mask, you saw another that you had become quite familiar with.

Michael Myers was leaning back against a tree and had his hand buried in a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair. You recognized Kate’s flannel shirt and watched her on her knees, bobbing her head back and forth near Michael’s crotch.

Your face went aflame walking in on such an intimate moment and you could understand the embarrassment Yui must have witnessed when she caught you with Danny. A loud voice in your head told you to quietly walk the other way and never bring this up to Kate, but a morbid curiosity had you staying a bit longer.

Michael’s breathing began to pick up which prompted Kate to move her head faster as he grabbed her head with both hands and pulled her into until she fully sheathed him. Kate groaned as his hips jerked forward and you could see his cum leaking from the sides of her mouth. Your eyes never left as he made her swallow everything, finally pulling himself out from her mouth and gave her a gentle pat on the head.

Kate shakily got up from the ground, but before she could leave, Michael grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into him, giving her an awkward hug as he placed his forehead against hers.

You didn’t move from your spot for fear of getting caught and watched the both of them leave in separate directions. You waited a few more minutes before you started walking back to camp, trying to put the memories of everything that had just happened behind you.


	18. Chapter 18

The heartbeat spiked again and you hid yourself amongst the tall grass in the Backwater Swamp. Ace was sprinting across the map, trying to get Danny’s attention while Feng and Yui healed each other. The generator progress was surprisingly fast due to the fact that Danny would corner you and whisper in your ear about all the things he was going to do to you when everyone else died.

Judging from his tone of voice, it didn’t sound like he knew about what happened between you and Frank. If anything, he was even more flirtatious with you, taking any chance to pinch your rear or tug on your hair when you didn’t notice him sneak up from behind.

As you dashed toward the generator on the large boat, you heard Ace go down and peeked over the rotted railings. You saw Danny toss him onto the hook and turned to look up at you. He tilted his head to the side and wagged his fingers at you as he sprinted off toward the others. You wanted to shout and warn them of the killer but it was too late as you saw Danny easily down the both of them.

You cursed the Entity for putting the hooks so close together and watched Danny walk back and forth between the two, waiting for you to come and rescue your friends. Knowing that you would get yelled at later for not helping, you slowly crept your way toward them, weaving in between the tall grass.

You must have been taking too long for Danny’s liking as he slashed at Feng’s legs, causing her to lose her grip on the Entity’s spikes as you watched her get impaled by them. You turned your head away and saw Danny flip his knife in the air as he turned his back to you.

Taking the fleeting opportunity, you sprinted toward Yui and shoved a purple key you found earlier into her hand.

“Hatch is by the north exit. Get out of here, now!”

Yui only hesitated for a second before sprinting off past the main boat. You saw her figure jump into the hatch as you felt a chill run down your spine.

“Geez, that was fast. And a waste of a key too,” said Danny from behind. “I would’ve let you go, ya know.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” you argued as you turned to face him. Danny threw back his head in laughter as he gave you a couple hard slaps on the back.

“You know me too well,” he chuckled. “I can’t help it Teddy, I just love hearing you scream.”

“Well then, get it over with,” you, putting up your hands in surrender. “The Entity has promised a new set of clothes for me when I go back and I would very much like to see them.”

“Oooh, new outfit, huh?” asked Danny. “A real shame I can’t put in a request. Personally, I would love to see you in those tight leather pants your friends made you buy back then. Or that V-neck sweater that shows just the right amount of cleavage.”

He hummed as his knife brushed across your chest and you tried not to flinch. He was acting much more docile than his usual self and it made you feel bad keeping things from him. But then again, why should you feel guilty? Just because Danny claimed that you were his didn’t mean anything; you were allowed to do whatever you want with whomever you wanted.

“I think it might be a dress. For the event and all,” you said as you motioned toward the decorated generators. Both had red and gold firecrackers that covered them and would go off when activated. It was nice in a festive way although you could’ve done without the decorating of the hooks.

“I would definitely like to see that,” said Danny in a low voice. He took a step toward you and brushed your back with his gloved hand. His touch was gentle and a part of your heart broke, the guilt gnawing at your insides.

“So…will you give me a head start at least?” you said as you gestured toward the open hatch.

“Of course. You know I love the chase.”

You spun on your heel and ran through the weeds and hopped over a fallen log, hoping it would force him to go around. A pallet stood just on the other side of a rotten pile of wood and you gave out one last sprint towards it. You managed to get past it and drop it behind you, but Danny knew better and stopped just before it. He clicked his tongue at you and broke the pallet with his foot, giving you the short amount of time to try and escape.

Even as his knife came down onto your back, you knew that he wasn’t going to let you go. You mentally scolded yourself for thinking he would change his mind. As he picked you up, you were surprised when he passed a nearby hook and instead headed toward the killer shack. You remembered the basement being there and started to thrash in his grasp out of habit.

“Hey, hey, hey, come on. Is it really that bad? Sure, it’s darker and smells like bloodied ass, but it has its perks. Gives you that scared face I love seeing so much on you.”

Your breathing quickened as he descended down the rickety staircase and you braced yourself for the sharp impact of the hook. When it didn’t come, you looked over to Danny who then unexpectedly dropped you in the corner of the basement, his body blocking any chance of escape.

“I’ve been slacking in my kills lately. So much the Entity has noticed,” said Danny. “I can’t let you go, but I can make it better for you.”

Danny sat down next to you and wrapped his arms around you as he brought you into his lap. You were still bleeding from the back and you realized he was giving you the most merciful death a killer could offer.

“Thank you, Danny,” you whispered. He hummed in response as he brushed your hair away and placed soft kisses on the back of your neck. Black spots clouded your vision and you shook your head to make them go away. Danny cupped your face with is hand and turned you to face him, making you kiss his cold, plastic mask.

“It would be so nice to stay like this forever. You. Me. Your blood on my hands…” he sighed. You groaned as his hands brushed over the wound on your back. His hand was stained with your blood as he forced his fingers into your mouth, making you suck on them until he was satisfied.

“Danny…I need to tell you something,” you rasped. His fingers traveled down to your neck, dancing just above your chest.

“Oh? Got a dirty secret to tell your favorite killer?” he teased. You gulped at his words and used every ounce of strength in you to pull away and face him. Your hands shakily went to his mask and lifted it off, revealing his bright, icy blue eyes. His hair was out of place and fell in front of his face, making it even harder to look at him.

“I-I was in a trial earlier,” you started. “With Frank.”

“Ah, that douchebag. Want me to have a few words with him? We really can’t hurt each other, but it is fun messing with their shit. I still owe him, he did take my camera first after all.”

“No, nothing like that,” you muttered. You could feel yourself start to black out and you knew this was the cowardly way out, but the fear of what he would do to you was too much to handle. “During the trial…something happened.”

His grip on you tightened as he narrowed his eyes at you, his usual grin turning into a threatening snarl.

“What happened?” he growled. “He touch you or something?”

“He stole one of the Clown’s tonics,” you said. “It was different than his others…it made you feel certain things.”

“Like what?”

“Um, lustful feelings,” you whispered shakily. “Frank forced me to drink it and-and we had sex.”

Danny’s face went completely void of emotion as he stared down at you, his eyes unblinking. You couldn’t help but glance at his knife strapped to his waist and you flinched when he let you go and stood up from the floor. He didn’t say a word as he turned his back to you and walked up the staircase of the basement.

“Danny, wait!”

You tried to follow after him, but could only crawl as you had already lost too much blood. It was a struggle to make your way up the stairs and when you finally reached the top, you heard the dreaded sound of the hatch closing.

It took everything to even take in a single breath and you could feel yourself start to choke on your own blood. As you inched toward the entrance of the killer shack, you could see Danny’s silhouette standing over the closed hatch, his hand tightly gripping onto his serrated knife.

“Danny…I’m sorry…” you called out weakly.

Danny quickly turned around and you saw that his mask was on with his knife raised into the air. The heartbeat spiked so rapidly, it brought back the original fear you held for all the killers.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Danny. I didn’t mean it,” you cried. Danny sprinted toward your direction and just when he was standing above you, he brought down his knife and stabbed it into the ground right next to your face.

“We’re done,” he whispered. You watched him disappear into the thick reeds as you took in one last breath, the familiar darkness of death finally pulling you into its cold embrace.

Your eyes flew open as you woke up in the forest lit by the full moon. Rustling noises to your right made your head spin as you saw Danny stalk past the trees, heading further away from the survivor camp.

“Danny, don’t go! I can explain, please listen to me!”

You scrambled to your feet as you chased after him but quickly lost him through the never-ending thicket of greenery. Just as you were about to give up, you felt a gentle hand brush against your shoulder.

“There you are! This is all just a big misunderstanding…” you started but was faced with another masked figure looking down at you.

“Excited to see me, huh? Ready for round two?”

Frank chuckled as he lifted his mask onto his head and gave you a wide smirk as he crossed his arms. You let out a disgusted grunt as you smacked his hand away, narrowing your eyes so hard it hurt.

“Get the fuck away from me!” you spat. “This is all your fault! Why did you have to ruin everything!?”

“Whoa, I didn’t do anything you didn’t want in the first place!” said Frank. “If I remember correctly, you were the one begging for me to fuck your precious little pussy. Calling and screaming my name!”

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up!” you screamed. “You drugged me! I would never have done anything with you willingly, you sick, psychotic, son of a bitch!”

Frank’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, the piercing in it bobbing up and down as he took a step toward you and jabbed his finger in your chest.

“You know that tonic doesn’t just raise your sex drive, right?” he sneered. “It brings out what you really want, what you crave. And let’s face it Dollface, you just can’t admit that you love to get fucked by us killers. But hey, it’s okay. You’re just like the rest of your loser friends; wanting to feel alive when you know you’re already dead.”

Even though you had your suspicions that the Entity’s realm was some type of hell-scape purgatory, hearing the words still made your heart drop as you pushed past Frank and ran past him. You didn’t know where you were running, but you kept going, hoping to outrun the truth you had left behind.


	19. Chapter 19

You paced back and forth in the clearing as you waited for Danny to reappear. The last trial you just had with him went by suspiciously fast, with you being the first one to die on the hook. He had made sure that none of your friends could come save you, camping your position until the Entity’s spikes impaled you at the last minute.

The sound of bushes rustling behind made you turn as you saw Claudette and Nancy appear through the trees. You watched as they gave each other weak smiles and headed off in the direction toward camp. Steve had yet to appear and you hoped he managed to find the hatch or get the lucky chance to escape through the gates.

It felt like forever before you finally saw Steve up ahead, a slight spring to his step as he spun a key attached to a ring on his finger. You let out a sigh of relief and knew that it was only a matter of time before Danny finally came through.

“Fucking asshole just had to find the key…I swear it’s like the Entity wants the survivors to live…”

The familiar grumbling of Danny’s voice made your ears prick as you saw him stomp his way through the side of the clearing. You sprinted after him, hoping to catch him before he disappeared.

“Danny! Wait, it’s me!” you shouted. He kept moving forward and you swore you saw him pick up speed. “Would you just stop already? I need to talk to you!”

You saw him dart between two trees and just when you rounded the corner, you were only met with still, cold air. A small brush of wind picked up and you rubbed your hands together although it did nothing to stop the cold.

For the past dozen trials, Danny had been avoiding you and the clearing completely. The few times that you did have one with him, he wouldn’t stalk or tease you like he normally would and you felt even lonelier than you before. Sure, your fellow survivors were always there for you and Kate was there to lend a listening ear, but you missed feeling wanted in a way the others couldn’t provide you with.

You stood rooted to the spot for a few more minutes before turning back to leave for camp. The Entity had come through on it’s promise and gave you a red and gold dress for the New Year event and all you could think about was wanting to show it off to Danny. You recalled seeing how excited he was when you mentioned it and now all it did was make your heart break knowing you would never see him that way again.

“Still chasing after him? Come on sweetheart, don’t be that girl who chases after a guy he clearly doesn’t want anymore.”

The smell of tobacco wafted through the air and you didn’t bother looking up to know it was Frank standing just a few feet away from you. Ever since your encounter with him, he had been the exact opposite of Danny; leaving you the last in the trial, hooking you instead of killing you by his knife, and even letting you escape through the hatch while he purposely turned a blind eye.

“This is all your fault,” you muttered, brushing past him.

“See, you keep saying that, but there is something inside of you that really wanted it. I don’t understand why you keep denying it. If you’re doing it to prove something to your boyfriend, it’s not going to work. Just ditch that creep.”

“And what, be with you?” you laughed bitterly.

You waited for another snarky response from Frank, but all he did was take another drag of his cigarette and looked straight into your eyes. Once he blew the smoke out from his lips, he slowly walked up to you and caressed your face with the back of his hand. You were thrown off by his gentleness and took a step back but he stopped you by grabbing both your hands.

“You know, I’m not a complete asshole,” he said. “Sure, I’m not a saint, I do kill you and your friends all the time, but I’ve let you go in the past. Hell, when I’m in a good mood, I let all of you go if I feel like it. Haven’t you noticed I’ve been a bit nicer to you ever since we hooked up?”

“So what, you want me to say thank you or something? Fine, Frank. Thanks for being not a complete and total asshole to my friends and I these past trials. I really fucking appreciate.”

“Jesus, was it really that bad for you?” asked Frank. “Okay, so maybe the tonic thing wasn’t the best idea, but I thought you’d like it. You looked like you need a break from all this.”

“Of course it wasn’t the best idea! If you hadn’t forced yourself on me, drugging me into submission maybe it would have been different!” you cried. “Maybe-”

“Maybe you would’ve still been with me?” asked Frank. There was nervousness in his voice and you took the opportunity to really look at him. He still had your hands in his and he started rubbing small circles on the inside with his thumb.

“I…I don’t know,” you admitted. “Why did you have to go to the extreme? Why couldn’t you just be normal about it?”

“You know that’s not what you want,” he whispered. “If you did, you would be with your friends, not with us.”

Tears started to prick at the corner of your eyes and you wished that it wasn’t true. Were you really that desperate for love and affection that you would seek it from people who just wanted to hurt you?

“I have to go.”

You were surprised when Frank released his hold and you tried to forget the hurt look on his face as you headed back to camp.

Trial after trial, you went up against the killers who sought to end you; rarely did you escape, most of the time you were murdered in cold blood. This past one, you encountered Danny and just like before, he made sure to kill your first. You appeared in the forest and waited for him, hoping that maybe this time, he would let you give some explanation.

Jane, Ace and Meg all appeared at the same time, each congratulating each other on their escape. Despite not being able to join in on their celebration, you were happy for them. It was always better for at least one survivor to escape, even if it meant the others had to die.

You saw Danny finally come out from the fog and immediately head in the opposite direction of the survivor camp. You took off into another sprint, hoping this time you would be able to catch him.

You pushed yourself to go faster as you jumped over a fallen log and finally caught up, snatching the back of his coat. Danny came to a stop, causing you to crash into him.

“Ouch,” you muttered. He slowly turned around and looked down at you, but said nothing and you felt nervous at his silence.

“Um… that was some trial. You didn’t even let them get to me,” you laughed nervously. “Not that I’m mad about it or anything. Gotta do what you gotta do, right?”

Danny continued to stare at you through his mask and you could feel the coldness behind it.

“I don’t know what else to say,” you whispered. “I said I was sorry, even though when I really think about it, I don’t even know why I’m apologizing. I didn’t do anything wrong, yet you make it seem-”

“Did you enjoy it?”

The softness of his voice threw you off and made your blood freeze. You glanced at his hip and saw his knife hanging from his belt but he made no move to grab it. It was an assuring thought that even if he did want to hurt you, the clearing was a neutral zone between survivors and killers.

“I-I don’t understand-”

“It’s not that difficult of a question,” interrupted Danny. “Did you enjoy having sex with him, yes or no?”

You swallowed hard as you pressed your lips together, too ashamed to look up at him.

“I did,” you whispered softly.

“Only because he drugged you though…right?”

The hesitation in his voice made you look up and you saw the faint glimmer of white in his eyes through the mask. As you took a cautious step toward him, you reached out your hand and gently placed it on his shoulder.

“Yeah, a love tonic, or whatever it was. I wouldn’t have done it willingly. Well, maybe if it was with you…”

Danny remained silent for what felt like hours until he finally placed his hand over yours and squeezed it tight. You winced but didn’t dare complain as he lifted his mask with the other hand and pressed your palm to his lips.

“I knew you didn’t like him,” he murmured. “I mean, he’s such a tool, using the other’s belongings to his advantage. Just goes to show what a child he really is.”

You laughed a sigh of relief as you collapsed into his arms and snuggled your face into his chest. It was strange to be back in his arms again, but you were glad that he wasn’t upset with you anymore.

“I’ll be more careful next time, I promise,” you said. “I’ll just try to be hooked first, then he won’t leave me last and-”

“Now don’t go too easy on him,” said Danny as he pulled away. “Next time you have that prick, drop a pallet on his fat head and say it’s from me.”

You smiled up at him and gave him a big kiss on the lips to which he eagerly returned. He backed you up against the tree and you smiled between his feverish kisses.

“Jesus Christ, you guys are disgusting.”

The kiss was broken as you heard a low growl emit from Danny’s lips. You looked past him and saw Frank scowling at the both of you with his arms crossed and mask on top of his head.

“Get out of here kid, you’re not wanted here,” spat Danny.

“Tell that to your girl,” chuckled Frank. “Or should I say ours? I mean we’ve both had our fun. Like I told her, I don’t mind sharing.”

Danny practically threw you off him as he stalked toward Frank, already making a reach for his knife. There was something strangely flattering at having two men fight for your attention and you were curious to see if they were able to hurt each other.

“Let’s get one thing straight here, you little shit,” seethed Danny as he pulled his knife and pointed it at Frank’s face. “She is mine. She belongs to me and no one else. I understand that you’re a little on the slow side, so I’m giving you a fair and final warning. Stay. The. Fuck. Away.”

“And if I don’t? What are you going to do, kill me? Oh wait, that’s right, you can’t. Cuz we’re not allowed to, idiot!” taunted Frank.

Danny remained quiet for only a second before letting out a crazed laugh and looked back to beckon his finger for you to go to him. You hesitated before making your way to him as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders, making sure you faced Frank.

“You know, now that I think about it, I can see why you like her so much,” said Danny. He took in a deep breath as he inhaled your scent, his face pressed against your hair. “She smells nice, tastes even better…bet you don’t get that with your girl back at your rundown clubhouse.”

The cocky look on Frank’s face instantly changed to rage as you saw his fists tighten so hard, his knuckles turned a sickly white where you could see the blueness of his veins pop.

“Shut up, ghost freak,” said Frank. “At least I didn’t have to drag my girl here with me. She came willingly.”

“You’re just mad because you didn’t have any options to choose from,” smirked Danny. “Actually, you do have that other chick with the pink hair, but we all know she likes to take her dips in the survivor pond. Guess rough doesn’t really do it for her.”

“You don’t talk about Suzy or Julie, or even Joey, you hear me?” shouted Frank. “We see you near our territory next time, you’re dead!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever. Have fun with your lame orgies,” snickered Danny. “Let’s get out of here babe, I know just the place where we can be alone.”

Danny led you away from Frank and you threw one last look back at him. Frank shook his head and spat on the ground as he covered his face with his bloodied mask and disappeared into the dark forest.


	20. Chapter 20

“Where are we going, exactly?” you asked cautiously. Danny wagged his finger at you as he draped his arm across your shoulder and guided you deeper into the forest.

“You’ll see soon, baby doll. Don’t be so impatient!” laughed Danny.

“Oh great, another nickname,” you muttered but it didn’t annoy you. It was better to have Danny in a good mood than one where he ignored you all the time.

“Aw, do you miss your old one? God, it brings back memories,” said Danny wistfully. “You know, sometimes I wish I had more time with you back then. Getting to know someone is the best part of any relationship.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, even though I did stalk you for a little while, it wasn’t nearly enough time as I usually do. But that’s the best part of it before I, you know, do the deed,” said Danny. The way he said it so casually, you didn’t know whether to be flattered or terrified.

“So then…if the Entity didn’t approach you…you would’ve killed me?” you asked softly. Danny turned to you and tilted his head as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, yeah. It would’ve happened eventually…but you were a lot more interesting than the losers I stalked before! Showing one side to your friends and family, but I got the chance to see who you really were. Even if it was only for a little bit.”

“How would you have done it?”

“What, kill you?”

“Yes.”

“Hmmm,” pondered Danny. “Funny you ask, I was actually thinking about it the other day, or week, or whatever. Time here is a funny thing.”

“Well?” you prompted.

“Usually, I just do the whole knife thing,” he said as he brandished his knife. “A few stabs to the stomach tear up a person’s insides but depending where you hit, they bleed out a little slower. The throat is good, quick and easy. There’s nothing compared to seeing the light slowly fading from the eyes.”

He caressed the side of your face and looked at you lovingly. You remembered the time when he slashed your throat back at the preschool and you let out an involuntary shiver at the thought.

“So then, you would’ve slit my throat?”

“Eh, who knows? I mean, now that we’re here, I have more time to practice!” he said cheerfully.

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“If it helps, I would’ve written a great article about you,” assured Danny. “It’s like the cherry on top of the bloody sundae. Your picture plastered on newspapers for miles around. I would’ve made sure to make you national news. The media loves a pretty dead girl.”

“Gee, thanks,” you said flatly. “Are we almost there? Wherever it is that we’re going?”

“Don’t be so impatient, Teddy. I didn’t know we were going to make up today, so I had to shift some plans around.”

“So you were planning on making up with me?” you smirked. “Couldn't stay away, huh?”

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t get all cocky on me,” said Danny as he grabbed your hand. He tugged you along until you finally came to a rundown building, lights flickering from inside the broken windows.

“Is this the meat plant?” you asked. “But this is the Pig’s place…”

“Amanda won’t mind,” said Danny. “I’ve been here plenty of times and she doesn’t say shit. Leave her to her fucked up toys and creepy dolls and she’ll leave you alone.”

“You guys talk to each other?” you asked in disbelief. “Don’t killers usually tend to stay away from each other?”

“Well yeah, if the Entity gives them their own place. But apparently, I wasn’t good enough. I mean, at least give me an abandoned building! Guess the Entity pegged me for more of a drifter, which in hindsight, it’s probably right.”

Danny guided you threw the bricked wall gates as the doors to the plant opened on their own. You never liked the meat plant with the constant recorded screams in the background and the white-faced puppets that stared at you with their plastic red eyes.

“I hate this map,” you grumbled. “Out of all the places to choose from, why this one?”

“It’s the perfect spot to play hide and seek,” said Danny gleefully. “You hide, I seek.”

Danny put his mask over his face and covered the eyes as he turned around and started counting.

“One, two, three…come on Teddy, you need to go hide. I’m giving you to the count of 100, I’d say that’s pretty fair.”

You wondered if the Entity would qualify this as another trial but the heartbeat that usually came with encountering killers was nowhere to be heard. Thinking this was one of Danny’s fucked up ways of bonding, you took off into a sprint and headed downstairs.

A small corner room filled lockers was huddled together next to some barrels and you quickly hid inside. You wondered how you were going to know where Danny was without the warning of the heartbeat. You peaked through the small slit of the locker doors and tried to steady your breathing.

You waited for what felt like a very long time when you saw a shadow pass across the room. A small smile tugged at the corners of your mouth as you watched Danny search through lockers and hop over vaults. You stifled a giggle as he let out a growl and threw his head back as he rounded the corner and headed back upstairs.

The minutes crept by when you heard something crash on the second floor. It was getting harder to keep in your laughter as you heard Danny breaking and kicking things from above. You took advantage of his loudness and slowly crept out of the locker. It was near impossible to spot Danny in a usual trial but you assured yourself that there was no way Danny could kill you now. A trial always started with four survivors and one killer, no exceptions.

You tried to be as quiet as possible as you walked through the building when you heard the sound of the heartbeat go off. You froze in place and whipped your head around in all directions. Seeing no one around, you figured it must be coming from upstairs, but why was the heartbeat going off now? It hadn’t sprung up when Danny was throwing his tantrum…

You stuck closer to the cement walls and walked into the freezer when the heartbeat suddenly stopped. The silence that followed made every hair on your body stand and you turned to run in the opposite direction when you crashed into something hard.

“Fuck, Danny! That hurt!” you groaned. You rubbed your head and gave him a scowl but saw the Pig looming over you instead. Although she didn’t have a knife in her hand, your instincts began to react just like they would with any other killer.

Your nails left scratch marks on the floor as you scrambled away and vaulted past the freezer. The Pig’s footsteps were close behind, pushing yourself to run faster, loop smarter. You searched for a nearby pallet but it seemed the Entity had taken them away for the time being.

You were so preoccupied with trying to find ways of distancing yourself from the Pig when you took a corner too quick and tripped over a wooden plank covered with jagged nails. You screamed as the nails dug into your Achilles while you crashed to the cold, hard ground. A shadow passed over your body and you turned to see the Pig looking down at you with hear head cocked to the side.

“Fuck you, bitch,” you hissed. Her knife slowly slid out from the sleeve of her jacket and just when she raised it into the air, a voice called out from the other side of the building.

“Amanda! Wait, hold up, not this one!”

Danny jogged up to the two of you with ragged breaths as if he had just been running a marathon. He put his hands on his knees as he took in a few gulps of air.

“Don’t…hurt her…we can’t…anyways…not a trial,” he wheezed. “Goddam Teddy, it took forever to find you.”

The Pig sheathed her knife and walked up to Danny as she pointedly faced him, their masks practically touching.

“Listen, listen, I know you said not to come here uninvited, but you’ve been gone away on trials recently, I didn’t think you’d notice. But since I am here…you mind giving us some privacy?”

The Pig grabbed Danny by the front of his jacket and pushed him up against a nearby wall. Danny let out a groan and put his hands up in surrender.

“Hey, remember that trick I taught you with the generators? C’mon Amanda, don’t be lame, you owe me!”

The Pig let out one of her infamous snarls and roughly released Danny as she stalked to the other side of the building. Danny let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his neck as he kneeled down next to you.

“That looks pretty bad,” he said, pointing to your ankle. “Don’t worry, I was planning on having you off your feet anyways.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you snapped. Danny chuckled as he gently picked you up and carried you downstairs. He hummed to himself as he maneuvered his way through the plant, finally coming to a stop at the molded bathrooms.

“Why are we here?” you asked.

“Okay, so, Amanda technically wasn’t supposed to be here and we can’t use her room so…gotta improvise,” he said. He nodded toward a pair of chains that hung loosely from one of the bathroom stalls. Remembering what happened the last time he tied you up, your body instantly began to struggle in his grasp.

“No, no, no! Not again Danny, not with the knife, please!” you screamed. He clicked his tongue between his teeth as he ignored your cries and promptly tied your wrists together with the chains. Your feet barely touched the ground and you could feel the blood dripping off your mangled ankle.

“Stop your whining, I still can’t technically hurt you, remember?” said Danny. “Besides, I have something way more fun planned for you. Now, wait right here.”

Danny disappeared around the corner as you continued to struggle in the restraints, but just as before, Danny had made sure you had no way of escaping.

It didn’t take long for Danny to return as he held a bag full of whatever nightmares he had in store for you. He set the bag aside and pulled up his mask so that it rested on his head. As he pulled out his knife, you told yourself over and over that he couldn’t hurt you like last time, that this wasn't an official trial to begin with.

Danny promptly started to cut off your clothes until they were nothing more than shredded ribbons that lay at your feet. He took off your shoes and carefully wrapped your bleeding foot. You were about to give him a sarcastic thank you when he started digging through the bag he brought in.

The first thing he removed was a large pair of black binder clips and set them next to each other on the floor. Then, Danny took out a long pile of rope, a crudely made ball gag, and to your surprise, a long, silver vibrator that you had recently bought before you had been swept away by the Entity.

“What the-how did you-?” you sputtered.

“Okay Teddy, jut hear me out,” started Danny. “Ever since we became an official couple, I’ve realized that you are not putting in as much work as I am. I mean I do everything! I compliment you, treasure you, I mean damn, I almost got into a fight with two killers for you! So, it got me thinking, you deserve to be punished.”

“B-But I didn’t do anything! Everything that has happened is your fault-”

“See, there you go, putting all the blame on me again! I’ve already forgiven you for sleeping with that punk but there’s need for retribution,” explained Danny. He walked up to you and grabbed your chin as he placed a sweet kiss on your lips. “Don’t worry, I’ve already forgiven you. Because that’s what people in love do.”


	21. Chapter 21

A ragged scream tore from your lips as Danny cut deep into your skin with his knife. He had started from your legs, working his way up until he reached your neck. If the cuts were too deep, he quickly bandaged them up, but it still felt like your skin was constantly on fire.

“You can’t do this to me…we’re not in a trial!” you sobbed. Danny ignored your cries as he kissed a fresh cut on your hips, his hands sinking into a shallow gash that ran down your thigh.

“But we’re not at the clearing either,” murmured Danny. “When you come here, well…the rules change.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” sighed Danny. “The clearing is your territory; survivor’s territory in general. None of us can harm you while we’re there. But if you wander too far, there’s consequences to that.”

“You tricked me,” you muttered. “You son of a bitch, you couldn’t wait until a trial!? People who are really in love don’t hurt each other like this!”

“But we’re not like other people, Teddy,” said Danny. He caressed the side of your face and placed his forehead on yours. Both of your lips were practically touching as he whispered against them. “We’re different.”

You screamed as he bit down onto your lower lip as he held your face in a vice-like grip. Blood dripped from your mouth as you tried to pull away from him but Danny kept his hold on you as he licked away the ruby liquid that dripped down your neck.

“Please Danny, we can still make this work. If you let me go right now, I’ll forget all of this happened,” you begged.

“You still don’t get it do you?” said Danny. “You have always tried to find any excuse you can make so you’ll look like the good guy in the end.”

Danny stepped away and picked up one of the binder clips and clapped it with his fingers as he slowly walked up to you.

“You did it all the time in your past life,” he continued. “Taking up extra shifts at so that you could have an excuse to not go out with your friends. I don’t blame you though, they were so utterly boring with their talk of their unexciting husbands and kids they love but initially didn’t want to have. Even now, you put yourself in harms way by saving your friends so you’ll be owed a favor later down the road. Quite the manipulator you are.”

Danny leaned forward as he roughly grabbed your breast and began to massage it while taking your nipple into his mouth. You stifled the whines that were desperately trying to escape and an irritated look crossed his face as he bit down hard but not enough to draw blood. He clicked the binder one more time before clamping it onto your nipple that was already slick with his saliva. You screamed again, but this time it was one of pleasure that a brought a smile to Danny’s face.

“See? You put up a front but I know what you’re really like deep, deep down inside,” he whispered.

He lightly blew on your other nipple and you gasped as he swirled his tongue around it. He chuckled as you moaned loudly, rubbing your thighs together to try and alleviate the sensation that was building between your legs. Danny released his mouth from your breast with a loud pop and quickly grabbed the last binder and latched it onto your nipple.

“Fuck! Danny, take them off, it hurts!” you yelled. Danny shook his head and picked up the ball gag off the ground.

“You’re being very loud. Guess it’s a good thing I brought this, huh? Made it all by myself,” he said proudly. You tried to move your head away but he easily placed it into your mouth and tied it around your head as you gagged at the taste of old rubber.

“See? People show their love to one another by making gifts! Do you like it?”

“Mmhh-Mmmh!”

“I knew you would,” laughed Danny. “Let’s see what else we got here…”

Danny picked up the vibrator and it shined brightly off the bathroom’s flickering lights. He pressed the button on the side and the noise it gave off seemed louder than necessary as it echoed off the broken tile walls. Danny took a step toward, an evil grin coming across his face that made you struggle desperately in your restraints.

“You haven’t used this yet, have you? Looks expensive Teddy, was there really no one else that could do it for you? Well, not that I’d let ‘em get close or anything,” he added with a wink.

Danny pressed the vibrator against your clit and the coldness it brought made you squirm erratically as Danny grabbed your hip and held you in place. He flicked his thumb to the next setting, your cries muffled by the gag that had your mouth stretched wide. You breathed through your nose loudly as Danny laughed at your struggle and inserted two fingers inside you. He pumped them slowly at first, teasing you with the vibrator by pressing it against your clit harshly and then pulling away right when you felt yourself start to climax.

Danny did this for what felt like hours, edging you until you started to cry at the pain of not being able to finish. Your entire lower body began to ache at the constant stimulation and when Danny pressed the vibrator against your clit again, your legs shook as you felt yourself release all over his hand.

“You lasted long this time,” said Danny softly. You groaned as he licked your juices off the vibrator, and you opened your legs more so that he could continue.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? Want me to keep going?”

You nodded fervently as he tucked the vibrator underneath his arm and took a couple steps back. Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his camera as he began taking pictures. You stomped the back of your foot against he wall out of frustration, annoyed at how his voyeurism always seemed to get in the way.

“Now, now, patience is a virtue,” reminded Danny, taking one last picture. He put set the camera down and took off his leather jacket, smirking at you as he slowly unzipped his pants. You whined at his leisurely pace and rubbed your thighs together to make some type of friction for his lack of attention towards you.

Danny walked over to you in two big steps and picked you up from your legs. Blood and cum dripped from your body as Danny positioned his already hard cock near your entrance. You arched your back, making it easier for him to enter. Your throat was raw as you screamed against the gag when he entered you, hitting your core over and over again.

“Oh fuck…you’re so fucking wet, babe. You’re sucking me in,” he hissed. “Wrap you legs around me.”

You did as you were told and as he used one hand to prop you up, he quickly took out his camera again and took rapid shots of him fucking you. The flash blinded you, sending stars and spirals throughout your vision as you felt him ram into your aching pussy even harder. Drool slid down the corners of your mouth as you let out muffled moans when Danny thrust into you one last time, spilling his seed inside you.

His groans echoed off the bathroom walls and you felt proud for eliciting such vulgar sounds from him. Danny pulled out from you and carefully took of the gag that was wrapped around your head. You took in multiple gulps of air as you tried to breathe through the dizziness of the sexual high.

Danny took one last picture, making you flinch from the flash as he snapped off the binder clips and gave each of your nipples a flick. You moaned at your sensitive buds as he released you from the chains. You hit the floor hard while Danny scrolled through the pictures on his camera.

“Ooh, I think I like this one the most. The way your eyes roll into the back of your skull while I’m fucking you…you’ve never looked more beautiful.”

Your clothes were in pieces and you had nothing to cover yourself as you tried to stand up. Danny put his pants back on and glanced at you as your body shivered at the lack of clothing.

“I think Amanda has some clothes lying around somewhere…wait here.”

Danny began to hum to himself and continued looking through the pictures on his camera as walked out of the bathrooms. Your face flared up at the thought of the Pig catching you in such a vulnerable position and you started to follow after Danny when the Entity’s fog suddenly surrounded you.

“Oh no, please not now,” you groaned.

In the blink of an eye, the Entity had whisked you away to a small corner behind large pile of cars in Autohaven Wreckers. The first thing you noticed was that you were still naked and you covered your mouth from crying out in embarrassment. If the other survivors found you in the state that you were in, you wouldn’t even how to explain yourself.

The worst thing a survivor could do was avoid doing generators or helping out in times of chases or unhooking, but you were too mortified to care about the others right now. If you avoided everyone long enough for the time being, there was a chance you could find the hatch and escape.

The heartbeat suddenly spiked up and you dashed into the nearest locker you could find. It was not done quietly and you cursed yourself for not doing it more carefully. Forget about the other survivors, what would the killer do if they found you?

The locker doors swung open and you involuntarily let out a scream and shielded your body as tears rolled down your face. You expected to be picked up and hooked just like the hundreds of other times before, but the harshness of the killer’s touch never came. You finally opened your eyes and saw Frank looking at you through his bloodied mask.

“W-What the fucking hell-” sputtered Frank. He took a couple steps back and looked around wildly.

“Please, just kill me right here. I can’t let them see me,” you said tearfully. Frank kept staring at you when two generators sounded off in the distance.

“Just, stay here and don’t leave the locker. I’ll try to keep them away…” said Frank. He turned to leave, but just before he left, he took off his letterman jacket and handed it to you as he looked off to the side.

“Here…cover yourself for fuck’s sake,” he muttered. You hesitated before taking the jacket and putting it on as Frank went into his frenzy and dashed off.

Just as you closed the locker door, the screams of Meg, Yui and Dwight could be heard as Frank slashed them with his knife. You had come to recognize the sound of their cries so well that it took everything inside of you to stay where you were instead of helping them.

There was no cold in the air but your body still shivered erratically as you waited for Frank to finish killing off your friends. You couldn’t imagine him letting you go at this point considering the last time you saw him. Danny had made it clear that you were to never speak to him again and the last thing you wanted was to anger him.

Dwight’s final scream filled the map as you quietly came out of the locker and tuned your ears to the hum of the hatch. Your wounds that Danny had given you were taking a long time to heal and blood still occasionally seeped from the deep cuts on your hips and thighs.

The sound of the hatch closing made you take off in another sprint as you headed toward the nearest exit gate. Just as you pulled the lever down and the red lights began to glow, the heartbeat picked up again. You didn’t even bother turning around to face Frank, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

“You wanna tell me why you showed up to my trial fucking naked?”

His voice cut through the obnoxious sounds of the exit turning on but you kept your back to him. You could hear him tapping his knife against his mask and just when the last light came on, Frank grabbed your shoulder and forced you to turn around and face him.

“And your body’s all fucked up, more than usual anyways. Did he…do this to you?”

“It’s none of your fucking business,” you muttered. “So, are you going to kill me or are you going to let me go? Either way, just do it so I can get into some actual clothes already!”

Frank quickly lifted his mask and his eyes were filled with pure rage as he lifted his knife into the air. You were determined not to show him any fear as you stood your ground and waited for the painful impact of his blade.

His knife came down just inches away from your face as it perfectly stuck into the wall behind you. Frank brought his face close enough to yours that if someone were watching it would look as if the two of you were kissing.

“Too easy,” he whispered. “Just get the fuck out of here already.”

Frank abruptly turned around and disappeared behind the long pile of cars. You could hear loud banging from the cars and glass shattering. You waited for him to come back but he never showed up.

As you pulled the lever down and watched the door slide open, you gave one last look behind you, Frank’s silhouette perched on top of a hill, highlighted in front of the full moon.


	22. Chapter 22

“And we’re fucking out!” whooped David. You, him, Jeff and Yui had reappeared through the fog and entered the camp. The four of you had just finished a trial with the Oni and it was probably one of the most satisfying wins you had in a long time. Everyone had worked together as one cohesive unit; finishing generators, taking out totems and each managing to safely unhook each other.

“I’m actually surprised we made it out,” chuckled Jeff. “We were being annoying though. Sabotaging one side of the map just so he would be force to walk across. Brilliant idea.”

“And it’s all thanks to our girl right here,” said David proudly as he patted you on the back. You smiled in return and looked to Yui who was staring off into the distance.

“You’re getting better you know. Looping the killer around is usually the hardest thing to master, but you’ve caught on really well,” you said.

Yui took a moment to respond before she looked at you and then looked to the others who had already walked on ahead and sat around the campfire.

“Oh, right….yeah, thanks,” she said softly.

You gave her a quizzical look as she sat down next to Jeff and brought her knees up to her chin and stared at the fire. It had been awhile since you had spoken to her last and you wondered if she had finally come to accept the truth of her being here.

“C’mon, sit down and relax!” shouted David. “We deserve a break after all that bullshit! I swear to Christ, if we get a back to back trial, I’m gonna fucking riot!”

You laughed along with the others and sat down next to Yui, hoping she wouldn’t get up and leave. Fortunately, she stayed in her seat and you tried your best to go with the group conversation.

“I swear though, there were times where I felt he was just staring at Yui and I,” said Jeff. “Acting like he’s Ghostface or Myers like, you know you can’t one down us just by looking, right? Thanks for that no bleeding trick by the way, Yui. I have a feeling that’s what got him so confused in the first place.”

Everyone turned to look at Yui and waited for her to respond, but all she did was shrug her shoulders and mumble under her breath.

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

The awkward silence that followed after was broken as Ace and Bill emerged from the fog, both laughing and throwing soft punches at each other. Everyone turned to them and gave them grateful smiles as the men took a seat.

“Looks like you guys had fun. Who’d you go up against?” asked Jeff.

“One of the Legion freaks. Stupid punk couldn’t catch up,” grinned Ace. “I was a little worried that he’d get old Bill here.”

“Who you calling old? If my memory serves me right, you were the one that kept hiding in lockers every time he came by,” chortled Bill. “Besides I got, what, four pallet stuns? How many you’d get?”

“Okay, okay, you’re the best Bill and we all know it,” sighed Ace. The group laughed at the duo as Meg and Steve appeared out from the fog. They joined the group and you waited for the fog to come and take you back, but it seemed the Entity was satisfied for the moment.

As everyone talked and laughed with each other, you noticed Yui quietly get up from her seat and walk toward the forest behind her. No one else had noticed her disappearance and you got to your feet and followed after her. Although you and the other survivors were on the same team, it was only human nature to talk about each other when the person wasn’t there. Judging from what the others were saying, Yui seemed to be the most resistant to being in the Entity’s realm.

You could hear the sound of twigs snapping and you saw Yui breaking them and throwing them across as they hit the tree in front of her. She glanced over her shoulder to look at you but continued ignoring you as she struggled to break one particular, thick branch.

“Hey…everything okay?” you asked tentatively.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

You nodded and slowly took a few steps towards her as you picked up a stray stick on the ground. You broke it and it let out a satisfying snap as you threw it at the tree, landing in the branches above. Yui let out a snort and slammed the branch down onto her leg, finally breaking it in two. She held it like a warrior with a javelin and chucked it into the tree. The branch flew through its leaves and landed on the other side, sticking prominently in the ground.

“Nice,” you commented.

The two of you continued doing this task until you had run out of branches to break. Yui wiped the dirt off her hands onto her pants and finally turned to you.

“Thanks,” she said.

“For what?”

“Being here. This place sucks.”

“It sure does,” you laughed. “But it has its benefits, sometimes.”

“Like sleeping with the enemy?”

Your eyes widened but there was no malice or anger in her voice this time. Yui shrugged as she kicked a rock near her feet and you watched it skip across the grass.

“Sorry about what I said and stuff. I was just angry. I kinda still am. Not at you though,” she said reassuringly. “Just mad that out of all the hells I had to go to, the universe decided this was the one I most deserved.”

“I don’t think any of us deserve to be here,” you said quietly. “I think it’s just a combination of bad luck and the universe’s horrible sense of humor.”

“Makes you think doesn’t it?” asked Yui. “What you did in your past to get here.”

She let out a long sigh and rolled her shoulders back, her muscles cracking at the motion. The pink fabric she had wrapped around her wrist fluttered softly in the wind and you could see Japanese lettering faded in black. You were about to ask what it meant when you saw the corner of a white mask peek out from behind the trees.

“I’ll see you later, I guess,” said Yui. She gave you an awkward wave and nodded back as she walked back toward the direction of camp.

Once Yui was out of sight you turned back to see Frank still half hidden by the tree’s large trunk. The two of you didn’t say anything for what felt like a long time and you didn’t know exactly now where to begin.

Frank took a step back to leave and you quickly took a few steps but maintained a good distance from him.

“Thanks! For letting me use your jacket, back then,” you said. “I would’ve given it back but it disappeared when I escaped. Most things usually do.”

Frank remained hidden in the shadows and you waited for him to say something but he continued to stay silent. You half expected for him to come up with some snarky remark about your lack of clothing. Instead, your ears pricked at how soft his voice came out.

“Your welcome,” he said.

You pressed your lips together and gave a short wave as you turned and walked back toward camp. A firm but gentle hand on your shoulder made you turn around and pushed you up against a tree. You took in a short breath as you saw Frank with his mask off and looking down at you angrily.

“Why do you let him do that to you?” he demanded. “He cuts you up and leaves you in a mess like that. What, you get turned on by that or something?”

“Out of everyone here, you shouldn’t be saying shit right now,” you spat. “You’re not my dad, and you’re definitely not my boyfriend, so who the hell are you to question me and my decisions?”

“Jesus Christ, you know what? Forget I even said anything!” growled Frank as he stormed away from you. Fire seemed to course through your veins as you followed after him and spun him around to face you.

“No, fuck you! I actually have a few questions for you now!” you yelled. “Ever since I came here, you have this grudge against me and I don’t even know you! Why is it that you hate me so much? Why that out of all the other survivors, you solely focus on killing me, torturing me more so than anyone else!?”

“Oh, don’t think you’re that fucking special-”

“And why were you so pissed at that last trial we had? If I remember correctly, it was me that had every right to be angry! You give me your jacket and you’re the one to be mad? For what!?”

“Because I could treat you better than that asshole could any day!” shouted Frank. “I get we’re all stuck and I’m forced to go out and kill you guys, and yes I do enjoy it, but to see someone bend so easily and willingly to that douchebag? You’re more insane than the rest of us!”

“Well excuse me for wanting a some comfort in this fucking hell hole! You’re a spoiled, self-centered man baby that is throwing a temper tantrum because you’re not getting your way!”

“I’m trying to help you, you stupid bi-”

“Help me!?” you screeched. “Do you hear the words coming out of your mouth right now? The first time we met, you hurt me just so you could hurt Danny! He never did anything to you; you’re the one who started it! You are not the victim in all of this, I am!”

You brought your hand back and curled it into a fist as you punched Frank right in the jaw. He stumbled back a few steps and you took advantage of his shock and threw more punches to his face, only for him to have them blocked by his arms.

“The fuck! Are you crazy-?”

The tears flowing down your face couldn’t stop as you tried to hit him again but this time he grabbed both of your wrists, forcing you to spin around so your back was to his chest.

“I hate you, I hate all of you,” you sobbed. Frank held you tight to prevent you from bucking off him but you had no more energy left to fight. You slowly collapsed to the ground and Frank followed down with you, wrapping his arms tighter against you.

With how long the two of you stayed that way, you thought the Entity would’ve swept you into another trial by now but the clearing was quiet, save for the wind that bustled through the trees.

You finally got your breathing down to a steady pace, though it came out shaky at times. It felt good to let out your frustration on someone else and a tiny voice in the back of your mind said that maybe this was what the killers felt; trapped in an inescapable hell, it was only natural for their them to unleash their frustrations as well.

Your thoughts were interrupted as you felt a pair of lips caress the side of your neck. Frank brushed his tongue atop your shoulder and gently bit down as he brought you in closer to him. Memories of what happened the first time he was this intimate with you made your want to flee but his grip on you was unyielding.

“I won’t hurt you like the first time we met,” he whispered as if reading your thoughts. “Not like I could out here anyways.”

Frank slowly released his hands from your wrist as one traveled up your neck and grasped your chin. He gently forced you to look at him as he leaned forward, almost hesitant as his lips mere inches from your own, waiting for you permission.


	23. Chapter 23

“I can’t.”

The look of hurt that came across Frank’s face surprised you more than it should and his hold on you loosened. He bit his lip hard and you could see a small drop of blood form from the wound his canine had made. Seeing a killer’s blood other than a survivor’s was fascinating and you couldn’t take your eyes off it.

“Why not?” he whispered.

“We both have someone to go back to,” you said. “Danny…well, he’s always going to be there, no matter what. You have your Legion, shouldn’t that be enough for you?”

Frank furrowed his eyebrows and scowled as he looked to the side.

“It’s not the same, not when I’m with you,” he muttered.

“You keep saying things like that but it doesn’t make any sense. You have friends and a girlfriend. They care about you, isn’t that enough?”

“I thought it would be,” started Frank. “I have everything I wanted, more so than I did back then. I kinda miss it sometimes. The normalness, ya know? I dunno, I just thought…I could have a little bit of that with you.”

“But that’s-”

“Selfish?” chuckled Frank. “Well yeah, but I don’t really care. Maybe it’s wrong for me to want two things at once, but I can say the same for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know…me and that ghost freak. Don’t you remember? I told you I didn’t mind sharing. I mean it’s only fair right?”

“You make it sound so easy,” you sighed. “You don’t know Danny like I do. He’s possessive, neurotic, paranoid; he would never agree to it.”

“Well then he doesn’t have to know.”

“He’ll find out, he always does.”

“So you are considering it?” smirked Frank. “It’s okay to be greedy. We’re already in hell, why does it matter anyways?”

You hated how despite all of your pathetic excuses you were giving, deep down you knew that he was right. None of the other survivors knew how long they were stuck in the Entity’s realm and despite having brief moments of hope, everyone knew there was no escape. Everyone was stuck as long as the Entity wished it to be.

Frank tilted his head as he watched you mull over your thoughts. The puncture mark he had made on his lip was already starting to heal but the drop of blood still remained on the bottom of his lip. Without thinking twice about it, you leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, your tongue flicking out to touch the ruby liquid. It tasted what you would expect but there was something satisfying about the sting of iron that covered your palette.

As you pulled away, Frank’s eyes widened at your sudden affection and before you could run away, he grabbed the back of your head and brought you back into another kiss.

It was gentle, reassuring, something that you hadn’t experienced for a very long time. You tried to remember the last time Danny had showed such restraint but Frank’s caress to your face made you forget every bad thing that had every happened to you since coming to this realm.

“See? Everything’s fine,” whispered Frank between kisses. His hand traveled down your back, his fingers tracing your spine and leaving you a different kind of chill than the one you got while in chase.

Your neck stiffened at being in the same position for so long and when you got up to leave, you saw disappointment in Frank’s face. A small giggle escaped from you as you held out your hand to him. His eyes lit up at your invitation as he practically jumped up and placed his hand in yours. You led him further into the forest until you were sure you were completely surrounded by trees.

“Before we go any further-” you started, but Frank greedily wrapped his arms around you and kissed you deeply. He walked you back against a tree and entangled his fingers into your hair, slightly tugging on it when you didn’t respond to his affection.

“Let’s just be together. Please,” whispered Frank. His lips traveled down your neck and he began sucking the spot just below your collarbone. You shivered at how soft his lips were and wrapped your hand around his neck to bring him in closer. He groaned as his hand went to your chest and began to massage your breast. Your breath hitched as his hand slid underneath your shirt and lightly pinched your nipple.

“Frank…”

“Fuck, I love it when you say my name,” he moaned. “You drive me fucking crazy, you know that? Your screams, the way you run from me…the rare times I get to see you smile with your friends…I wish I could keep you.”

His words made you come to a still. Frank noticed your stiff body and stopped what he was doing to look at you with dark-lidded eyes. Being this close to him, you could see a faint scar that ran across his nose and without thinking, you gently placed your fingers on it and traced it across his face. He visibly shivered at your touch and smile tugged at the corners of your mouth.

“How did you get this?” you asked softly.

“Heh, that’s a long story,” he laughed bitterly. “It’s best you don’t know.”

“No, tell me, please,” you said. “I want to know more about you.”

Frank raised his eyebrow and pressed his lips together as he released his hold on you and took a step back.

“My old man liked to drink,” he shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. “Drank a little too much one night and yelled at me for not taking out the trash. The rest is history.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Frank. “You seem like the type of girl who didn’t have to deal with all that. You’re good, pure even. That’s what I like about you.”

“You don’t really know me then.”

Frank gave you a doubtful look as he took one big step forward and wrapped his arms around you. It was instinct to try and struggle, but he held you firmly as he placed his forehead against yours.

“I might not know you as much as that ghost freak, but you are good. Why else would you come here as a survivor? The Entity preys on the innocent, it feeds off of your light. In a way, it’s what we feed off of as well.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The killers here, we’re filled with something…dark, obviously. But even darkness needs the light to survive. The Entity is only satisfied with the blood of the innocent. Well, mostly innocent. But every now and again, it wants something more than just bloodshed. It wants your lust, your love.”

“How do you know all this?” you whispered.

“It talks to us when we’re not in trials,” said Frank. “Little whispers here and there. Blood, torture and screams is its main course but it gets bored, feeding off the same thing over and over. Sometimes it seeks the energy of what you survivors had in your past life. It even helps us killers remember what little good times we had back then. The only way I can explain it is that you survivors give us a high when we’re with you…like this.”

Frank placed another kiss on your lips and when you reciprocated, he eagerly moaned into your mouth and kissed you harder.

“Why do you think the Entity has created this clearing, a place where neither side wins or loses? It’s to satisfy the small craving that creeps up when you least expect it. Hasn’t he told you all of this?”

You shook your head and wondered why Danny had never brought up this piece of information before. Did he think hiding this from you would lead you astray?

“Shit, it’s taking me.”

You looked up to see Frank enveloped by the fog you were so used to seeing right before a trial. Before Frank completely disappeared, he gave you one last kiss on the lips, caressing both sides of your face with his hands.

“I want to see you again,” he whispered. “The next trial we have together…I promise I won’t hurt you…”

Frank was gone within seconds and you wondered if what you experienced was all just a dream, a crazy figment of your imagination due to the stress of all the back to back trials.

You started to head back toward camp when you heard rustling through some bushes behind you. A stray branch lay next to your feet and you quickly picked it up and raised it above your head. You made sure your footsteps were quiet and jumped behind the bush to see a head of reddish blonde hair.

“Hey! It’s just me!”

Kate lifted her hands up in surrender and you let out a sigh of relief as you threw the branch off to the side.

“Jesus, you scared the hell out of me,” you laughed nervously. “Thought you were one of the killers or something.”

Kate pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side as she linked her arm with yours and guided you toward the campfire.

“There’s something you should know,” said Kate in a low voice. “I know it’s not any of my business but I can’t help but warn you.”

“About what?”

“You know…hooking up with the killers and all that,” said Kate. “I know you’re already with Ghostface, but Legion? I’m not judging you or anything, just be careful.”

“Danny’s not going to find out,” you said firmly. “And even if he does, I really don’t care at this point. The way he treats me, maybe he deserves to be taught a lesson.”

“Please, listen to me,” pleaded Kate. She unhooked her arm from yours and blocked your path, putting her hands on your shoulders. “The killers are evil and crazy but they’re still human. They get jealous, I know Michael has-”

Kate stopped talking and you could see a faint blush cross her face. You gave her a slight smile and patted her hand that still rested on your shoulder.

“So, old Mikey gets jealous too, huh? What’s that like? I mean, he doesn’t even talk,” you laughed.

Kate pulled her hands away and folded them behind her back as her face turned even redder.

“He talks sometimes,” she said quietly. “Like when we’re done…he tells me things, sweet nothings really.”

“I won’t be able to see him the same anymore,” you grinned. “The Shape, telling Kate how pretty and beautiful she is. I bet he counts the freckles on your face.”

“Shut up!” squealed Kate. “But seriously, be careful around them, especially with Ghostface. He seems pretty obsessed with you and doesn’t seem like the type to share. I know Michael doesn’t.”

“He told that to you?” you asked. You tried your best to steer the conversation back to Kate, trying to ignore the prickly situation you had just landed yourself in.

“One of the Legion members tried to make a pass. Not Frank,” assured Kate. “The other one…Joey I think his name is? Anyways, Michael wasn’t too happy about it. He made his point when I went up against him in a trial.”

“So…he hurts you too?”

“Sometimes. I mean in trials, he kinda has to, but he tries to make it as painless as possible. He usually just lets me bleed out.”

“But when you guys are together…does he do it then?”

Kate gave you a curious look as the two of you approached the campfire. There weren’t any survivors around and you were grateful that they were away on trials. You didn’t want any of them eavesdropping on your conversation.

“Michael has his bloodlust moments, but he tries not to take it out on me for the most part. He saves those moments for you guys. No offense or anything,” said Kate.

As the two of you sat next to each other near the campfire, you crossed your arms and rubbed the sides of your shoulders, nodding your head so she could continue.

“He likes to cut,” continued Kate. “I think they just like the sight of blood. It’s pretty fucked up but I let him do it. I know it sounds crazy but I think that if I let him do it, he’ll go easier on me in the trials.”

“Don’t be, I feel the same,” you agreed.

“Just be careful. Michael can be surprisingly forgiving, but as for your Ghostface, he’s a whole other animal. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Peek-a-boo, I see you!”

Frank’s voice made you miss the wires of the generator you were working on as it blew up in your face. You could hear his crazed laughter ring out and you instantly took off into a sprint and ran toward the Yamaoka estate house. Usually the sound of the heartbeat would alert you that Frank was right on your tail but it eventually died off as you heard Nancy scream off in the distance.

Ever since the trial had started, Frank would make an attempt to try and scare you, lazily slashing at you with his knife while you made a run for it. Unlike Danny, he didn’t have the ability of stealth and you could hear his excited breathes every time he went into frenzy.

Frank never got close enough to actually hurt you, but there were a few close calls where he tore through your clothing, leaving harsh red grazes against your skin. You carefully rubbed the sides of your arms, hoping to alleviate the stinging pain that his knife brought.

“T-There you are! C’mon, we’re almost d-done!”

You turned to see Dwight nervously biting his nails as he beckoned you over and pointed toward an unfinished generator. You winced as you heard Nancy being impaled on the hook and waved Dwight away.

“He already got Adam, I’m going for the save,” you told him. He winced as he set to work while you crept your way towards Nancy. You could see her struggling to get herself off the hook on her own and you feverishly tried to grab her attention by waving your arms, hoping she would stop.

Nancy gave a weak nod as she let her arms fall to her sides and you gave a quick look around before sprinting towards her. Just as you set her onto her feet, you heard Frank’s erratic breathing from behind.

You whipped around to see Frank holding his knife in the air, aiming for Nancy. You pushed her out of the way and took the hit as the surge of adrenaline coursed through your veins. Nancy cried out again and you knew Frank was trying to hurt as much of you as possible so it would take a longer time to heal.

Despite’s Frank’s promise about not hurting you at the next trial, you couldn’t hold it against him. Even though all the survivors knew you were hooking up with Danny, you didn’t want to complicate things by having them knowing you were with Frank as well. You had your suspicions that the others had hooked up with multiple killers at the same time but you didn’t want to take the risk of anything getting back to Danny. The survivors were known to gossip around the campfire and you would often join in as well.

As you carefully grabbed the bandages from your medkit and wrapped your bleeding shoulder, you heard Dwight cry out in pain. You winced as you heard him being taunted by Frank’s laughter, angry that he was picking on him. You always felt bad for Dwight, especially when you were so close to escaping. It seemed that he had the worst luck of all the survivors and the killers always navigated toward him the most.

The sound of the alarms went off and you searched for the closest exit gate. You saw Nancy already fully healed running toward the one behind the large estate as Frank placed Dwight upon a hook. You saw the Entity’s talons pierce his body as he was lifted into the air.

Stitching up the last bandage, you kept an eye out for Frank but didn’t feel any chill in your spine. The three light bulbs to the exit gate went off and Nancy motioned for you to follow.

“Hurry up, before he gets here,” she urged.

“I’ll take the chance with the hatch,” you said, shaking your head. “The Entity promised me a two keys if I take it.”

“Are you kidding me? He’s just going to camp-ugh, forget it, do what you want.”

Nancy spun on her heel and disappeared through the gates as the Fog wrapped around her. It wasn’t uncommon for survivors to take such risks and you hoped your lie was convincing enough for Nancy to believe you.

Taking Nancy’s warning into consideration, you searched for the hatch, not bothering to try and cover the scratch marks you were leaving behind. It was eerily quiet and you thought it strange not to hear any sound of the heartbeat. Frank always made a point to make his presence known, not caring if the survivors heard him or not.

The hum of the hatch was close and just when you pushed back a thicket of bamboo, you felt a sharp knife press against your throat.

“Heh heh, caught you.”

You waited for him to slice it across your throat but let out a sigh of relief as Frank pulled the knife back and sheathed it into his belt buckle.

“Sucks that your scrawny little friend got away but killing the other two was worth it,” said Frank. You turned around and gave him a slight scowl as he took off his mask.

“What is it with you killers going after Dwight?” you demanded. “I can see why you guys go for David; he can be a bit of a douche sometimes, but Dwight, really?”

“Who, the nerd with the glasses?” laughed Frank. “I can’t help it, there’s just something about him that screams ‘kill me!’ He makes it so easy too, doesn’t help that he breathes through his mouth all loud.”

“Can you just give him a break next time, please? He hasn’t been having the best of luck in trials lately. You probably don't notice, or even care for that matter, but losing that much brings down the morale for everyone-”

Frank abruptly cut you off with a kiss and you let out a small peep as he pried his tongue into your mouth. Your own tongue danced with his and you felt your face flush as he broke the kiss and began to nibble on your ear.

“Enough about your loser friends and enjoy the moment, babe,” he breathed. “We don’t have much time left.”

“But the hatch hasn’t been closed yet-”

“I know, but the Entity’s been on my ass cuz I’ve been slacking,” said Frank. “If I take too long, it doesn’t reward us. But I did want to give you something before you go.”

Frank led you toward the killer shack and when you stepped inside, a lit totem caught your eye, making your heart lurch.

“Is that…?”

“Looks like you guys missed one,” grinned Frank. “Good thing, or else I might’ve lost it.”

You gave him a puzzled look as he walked over to the totem and began fiddling with the back of it. At first you thought he was going to break it, but it remained intact as he pulled something from it and put it behind his back.

“Close your eyes and reach out your hand,” he said shyly.

You raised an eyebrow and did as you were told when you felt something small and metallic placed into your palm. You opened your eyes to see a yellow smiley face pin with scratches and specks of blood on it.

“It used to be mine, back in the old days,” explained Frank. “I usually use it as an offering but I figured it would look better on you.”

You smiled as you fiddled with the needle on the back and pinned it to the bottom of your shirt. Frank placed his hand underneath your chin and brought you into another kiss and you couldn’t help but sigh as he gently squeezed your hip.

“Get out of here, before it takes it away,” said Frank. “Always wear it, okay?”

You nodded as you gave him one last kiss and took off toward the hatch, jumping into the cold darkness below. As you reappeared in the clearing, you heard the sound of bushes rustling behind you.

“Come on out Kate, I know it’s you,” you called out. “I won’t try to smack you with a branch this time.”

“Oh, is that a promise Teddy?”

The sound of Danny’s voice made you freeze in place as he popped out from the bush with his mask off. His blue eyes were practically fluorescent and his pale blonde hair shimmered more than usual.

“D-Danny,” you stuttered. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I think the better question is what are you doing here?” asked Danny playfully. “Feels like I haven’t seen you in ages, Teddy. The Entity hogging you all to itself again?”

You couldn’t think of anything to say and nodded as Danny walked up close and booped you on the nose.

“I miss you,” he murmured as he played with a strand of your hair. “I noticed you don’t come out here anymore. Wanna tell me why?”

“Just need some more time with my friends,” you shrugged. “You killers have been more relentless than usual, it helps us to bond over how much we hate you guys.”

Danny laughed as he wrapped his arms around you and snuggled his face into the crook of your neck. You grew tense at his softness, waiting for him to either pull harder on your hair or give you a bite. When you felt his lips gently suck on your skin, you relaxed as your hand traveled to his back and gently began to massage his spine.

“That feels nice,” sighed Danny. “But seriously, your friends are boring as hell. You know you have a much better time with me.”

You rolled your eyes as Danny pulled away from you and rested his forehead against yours. He gave you a quick peck on the lips as he put his hand in yours and gave a gentle tug for you to follow him.

“I have something to show you,” he said.

“Danny, I really should be going back to the others-”

“This will only take a minute, promise,” insisted Danny.

You feared that if you objected to his demands, it would only raise his suspicions so you followed after him, reminding yourself that this was still the clearing and you were safe from his sadistic tendencies.

The two of you walked for awhile when Danny turned around to face you and put a finger to his lips. He crouched onto the ground and pointed toward a pair of bushes. You quietly followed along and stopped when Danny nodded his head toward a shadowy figure off in the distance.

The sound of a gun firing off made you jump as Danny placed his hand around your mouth to stop you from screaming. The noise was foreign to your ears since arriving at the Entity’s realm and it terrified you that something as deadly as a gun had entered.

The figure was tall and wore a cowboy hat with a billowing coat and heavy boots. Their gray hair hung just past their shoulders as they raised their arms, the metal shining off of the gun they held. You watched as the person aimed their weapon toward a tree and fired it off again. This time, you saw a long metal chain attached to it as it perfectly struck the tree, chunks of bark flying in all directions.

You turned to look at Danny as he wiggled his eyebrows and gently pulled you away from your hiding spot and back toward the clearing. You tried talking to him but he shushed you by putting his finger to your lips and you had no choice but to follow.

Once the two of you were safe from the strange figure, you forced by grabbing onto his shoulder and looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

“Who the hell was that?” you demanded.

“New killer, duh! How about a ‘thank you for the heads up Danny, I really appreciate it?’ He looks freaky right? Kinda like out of those old western movies.”

“Forget about what he looks like, did you see his weapon? None of you have guns, why does he get one? I mean, it doesn’t shoot bullets, but still! The others are going to freak, I have to tell them now.”

You tried to walk past Danny but he roughly grabbed your arm and stopped you from leaving. He had an annoyed look on his face, his lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed.

“Soo, are you going to thank me or what? Say no and I will take that into consideration on our next trial.”

“Danny, I don’t have time for your games, this is serious! It seems like we just got the Oni, now we have another killer to worry about. The good thing is, his guns don’t shoot bullets and he takes a while to reload…if we can just sprint around him a bit faster…”

Danny let out an aggravated sigh as you rambled on about different plans and strategies to outmaneuver the new killer. In the midst of your worry, you didn’t notice his hand sneakily go up the back of your shirt.

“Stop worrying, it’ll be okay. It’s not like you’re going anywhere anyways.”

You abruptly stopped talking and looked up at him with wide eyes to which he let out a loud laugh.

“Aw Teddy, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant you’re stuck here, in this realm. You know, forever. With me,” he added with a wink. “And I’ll never, ever, let you go.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Zarina, watch out!”

You let out a curse as you saw Zarina’s shoulder get impaled by the Deathslinger’s gun and you quickly ran over in hopes to break its grip by pulling on the gun’s chain. The metal grew hot in your hands and you grimaced at the pain but it was just enough for Zarina to break free and run off into the nearby saloon.

“Maybe next time fucker!” you yelled. The Deathslinger let out a low growl as he reloaded his gun while you took the opportunity to run behind a couple of shabby houses.

It was a mixed feeling of elation and dread as you realized the killer was following close behind, meaning he was off Zarina but now his attention focused on you. His terror radius was so much smaller compared to the others that it was always a little too late before you noticed he was near. 

You quickly ran up a flight of rickety stairs and saw a vault up ahead. As you prepared yourself to take off on a running sprint on the landing, you heard his gun fire from behind. The metal spear just grazed your upper arm and you hissed at the deep cut. You quickly vaulted over the railing and tried to disappear into the desert’s dry shrubbery.

Thorny bushes scratched at your bare legs and you wished the Entity had put you in more comfortable clothes. The jean shorts and strapless top it had dressed you in was something you wore back when you were lounging around at your home in your previous life. Your favorite gray sweater that was frayed at the sleeves was tied around your waist and you hoped it was enough to stop the bleeding on your arm.

A shrill scream came from the saloon as you unwrapped your sweater and began to put pressure on your arm. You were grateful that the killer wasn’t tunneling like most did and you figured his bloodlust was high enough to keep him unfocused with everyone being severely hurt.

“Help me...please…”

Zarina’s voice was weak and muffled as she tried to hide her cries while crouching behind a large cactus. You limped over to her as she dropped a medkit to the ground and you quickly began to heal her.

You had only known her for a few trials but Zarina had seemed to already become accustomed to the Entity’s realm. Her ability to be quiet and leave no blood trails when released from the hook already put her at a high advantage. It was a trait even Jake admitted to being a little jealous of and you couldn’t wait for her to teach you how to heal others instantly, but in exchange, your own health would be taken from you.

“If you can outmaneuver the killer, it’s a great thing to learn,” Zarina had said. “Anything helps to keep those freaks on their toes.”

You had liked Zarina instantly and the other survivors had welcomed her with open arms as well. David put on his usual British charm by flirting and giving the occasional wink while Claudette indulged her by sharing her passion for botany.

Unfortunately, with a new survivor meant a new killer and no one was exactly happy when they realized that the Deathslinger had a harpoon gun as his weapon. The fact that you had to put yourself at risk in order to save others made it more difficult to finish generators or unhook your friends.

“There, all finished,” you said. Zarina gave a weak smile when you heard Feng scream. You turned and watched as her body lifted into the air, making you and Zarina the only ones left.

“This guy is such an ass, we only got one generator finished,” muttered Zarina. “Look, I found this key in one of the chests.”

Your heart lifted but instantly dropped as you saw the key in her hand give off a green shimmer. Zarina looked at you quizzically as you motioned for her to follow you.

“Those are pretty much worthless,” you whispered. “Only good if you have certain things on them. C’mon, it’s risky but we should try working on the generator on top of the gallows. If we don’t get that one done, we’ll end up trapping ourselves.”

Karina nodded as she followed you through the dry brush and up the squeaky stairs of the gallows. As you worked on the generator, you saw the Deathslinger make his way in between the houses on the other side of the map. From his perspective, he wouldn’t be able to see Zarina behind the generator, but you were stuck working on the side of it. Any other killer would’ve spotted you right away but you were grateful that the killer didn’t know any better than to check the whole surrounding area.

The generator turned on and both you and Zarina scattered in different directions. With only two generators finished, it was only a matter of time before one of you was caught and sacrificed. A selfish thought crossed your mind, probing you to hide in a locker and wait it out until Zarina was caught. Even though she got off to a great start, she was still new and didn’t know how sneaky the survivors were to each other. It hadn’t taken you very long to figure out that sometimes hiding meant saving your own skin so the other could die.

A locker stood out just behind the saloon and you couldn’t stop yourself from walking forward. You had seen the way the Deathslinger had Mori’d your friends in previous trials and it was probably one of the worst ones you had seen yet; the way his gun pierced right through the body and out of the mouth as he kicked them to the ground while laughing. Just thinking about it made you shudder and being stabbed to death by Frank or even Danny didn’t seem so bad.

Just as you touched the handle, you heard the Deathslinger’s gun go off and then ricochet off a piece of metal. Your instincts kicked in as you turned around and sprinted toward the direction of the sound. You came around the saloon and saw the Deathslinger load his gun once more and aim toward Zarina who was already limping with her hand clutched to her side. Another shot rang out, this time piercing her in the shoulder and she let out a scream.

You ran straight toward them and grabbed the chains, ignoring the searing burns on your hands. The Deathslinger growled at you as he released his harpoon and whacked the end of his gun at you, sending stars throughout your vision. You scrambled into the saloon and ran up the stairs with the heartbeat pounding louder with each step you took.

Another shot went off and you cried out as you felt the harpoon pierce through your flesh. The Deathslinger chuckled darkly as he reeled you in, finally hitting you to the ground.

You crawled away but to no avail as he easily lifted you up and dropped to the bottom floor. Zarina peeked out from the entrance and you shook your head, already knowing you were dead. It was your last hook and it would be pointless for her to try and save you.

As the hook pierced through your heart, you screamed as the Entity’s snares stabbed you all over your body. During your last breaths, you could feel yourself being lifted into the air and saw Zarina crouched near the south gate. You prayed for her survival, hoping the Deathslinger would be more preoccupied in finding the hatch than checking the exits.

When you opened your eyes, you expected to be met with the familiar surroundings of the forest; instead, you were surrounded by total darkness.

“What the hell…” you muttered to yourself. You took a random step forward and it felt like solid ground as you took another. 

Time was non-existent and you couldn’t tell how long you had been in this strange void and you wondered if you had actually died this time around. No more running, no hellscape of killers and hatches, just eternal walking into black space.

“There you are.”

You whipped around to see Kate with her head tilted to the side as she gave you a wide grin and waved her hand frantically.

“Hey! I’m so glad to see you, any idea where we are? This place is giving me the creeps…” you trailed off. Kate still remained smiling and kept waving. There was something off putting seeing her smile so big and it made you uncomfortable.

“Kate?” you asked hesitantly. “Um, do you know what’s going on-”

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“I, uh...listen, I’m just a little confused…”

“Answer the question! Do you want to stay here or go back? Pick one, pick one!”

Kate’s eyes began to twitch as she giggled erratically and began to pull on the ends of her hair. A different type of fear made you take a step back and you weren’t sure if this was the Kate you were friends with.

“I’m leaving now,” you said as you turned away.

“No! Don’t go!”

You felt her grab her hand and when you turned around to face her, you saw Danny.

“C’mon, Teddy! I need an answer! Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“Danny? What the- Who are you, really?” you demanded.

Danny let out a low chuckle as his laughing grew more manic, his face contorting and twisting into someone different.

“Babe, you gotta pick one,” sighed Frank. “Everyone has to choose sooner or later.”

“Stop fucking with me,” you growled. “You’re not Kate, Danny or Frank! Who are you, another killer?”

Frank tilted his head to the side as he slowly vanished into a dense fog. It lingered there as it gathered at your feet and swirled around you.

“Have you not yet realized...I’m the one who brought you here.”

You felt someone brush your hair back and gently blow into your ear as you swatted away at the fog while it encircled around your hand. The voice changed from Frank’s into something different; garbled and unidentifiable. 

“Are you not enjoying my realm? But you seemed to be having so much fun…”

“Why the fuck would I have fun in a hell hole like this?” you hissed. “I know what you are, just another deity bored out of its mind so you play sadistic dolls and dress up with people’s lives!”

“Oh, but I enjoy playing with you all. Immensely,” giggled the Entity. “But you still haven’t answered my question...do you want to stay or get sent back?”

“After all this, you’re going to send me back home, just like that?”

“Well, not the one you’re thinking of. You’re way beyond that realm of consciousness, my dear.”

It took you a moment to fully understand what he was saying and you still didn’t want to accept it.

“S-So I’m dea-”

“Probably, most likely, who cares really? What I need from you right now is an answer,” said the Entity. “You can go back to your friends and continue playing my game that I love so much...or…”

“Or what?”

“You stay here, in the dark. With me.”

Your mind went blank at the Entity’s offer. Never had you wanted anything more than to leave its realm but now that you were given the chance, you weren’t so sure. Back at camp, you risked going into another trial and being stalked, tortured, and killed on a constant loop. On the other hand, you would lose all the friends you made and even the relationships you built with Frank and Danny…

“And what happens if I choose to stay here?” you asked aloud. “What then?”

A contorted laughter rang out and you couldn’t distinguish if it was young or old, male or female. It sounded as if a thousand voices had all come together to speak as a single person.

“We play another game.”


	26. Chapter 26

“What kind of game?” you asked warily.

“I’m not a fool,” said the Entity. “The way you survivors go in trial after trial...after a while I can see the boredom in your eyes. They glaze over like sheep going to slaughter. It’s not fun if there isn’t someone to change things up.”

“That’s why you bring in new killers.”

The fog that had surrounded you twisted and turned in front of you, eventually taking the shape of the Deathslinger. 

“I have to keep things interesting. It gets boring playing with the same old toys over and over again. I found this one right here, a man scorned and fueled by revenge over what, mere riches? You humans can be so predictable but when put into the right situations, what a very entertaining show you give.”

The Deathslinger’s neck suddenly gave a sickening crack as it snapped to the side. You winced as his body began to shift in different places as the fog encircled him once more, transforming him into one of the killers you found to be the most terrifying.

“Now this one was such a treat. Definitely not human and certainly doesn’t think like one either. A creature completely driven by its need to kill.”

The Entity’s voice rang in your ears as the Demogorgon finally emerged from the fog. You tried not to run away as it approached you, the sound emitting from its mouth making your hair stand on end. You always told yourself that the killers were human, or used to be, and they always made mistakes. However, this creature was from a different realm entirely and it was difficult to predict its behavior. 

“So what’s this game you want to play? If it’s anything similar to what you’ve already put me through, I’m not interested.”

The Entity-as-Demogorgon chuckled and your toes curled at the sound of the creature laughing. It was nothing you had heard from it before and hoped you would never have to hear it again.

“Oh no, no, no. I want to do something a little different with you,” purred the Entity. It quickly shifted shape from the Demogorgon into Ace. It’s face turned into one of Ace’s snarky’s grins you were so used to seeing but something was slightly off.

“I know how much this one angers you. Always thinking for himself and leading the killer to the others if he’s injured. He even goes as far to hide the keys he finds.”

You pressed your lips together, hating how the Entity had already confirmed your suspicions about Ace. You knew he had a lucky streak when it came to finding things but you could never prove to the others if he shared his spoils or not.

“Or how about her?” asked the Entity as it transformed into Nea. “Sneaking around, avoiding the killers just to get ahead. How frustrating it must be that she doesn’t really share her skills with the rest of you.”

“What are you getting at?” you growled.

“Your so-called ‘friends’ are more of a burden than you would care to admit. Why else do you seek the attention of my killers over them? Don’t you care about your teammates?”

“If you’re trying to get me to turn on them, it’s not going to work,” you scoffed. “At the end of it all, it’s your fault that we’re here. I don’t hate them, I hate you.”

“Hate is such a strong word,” sighed the Entity. “Let’s be honest, it’s not like you had such a great life before this. Such tedious things to fill your time and you despised every minute of it. I was surprised that the Ghostface requested to bring you here, but how could I say no to one of my favorites? Well, at the time anyways.”

“So he wasn’t lying…” you muttered to yourself. The Entity flashed another wicked grin as it turned into Danny dressed in his usual attire.

“It’s funny, I usually don’t bend to the requests of the killers I invite,” laughed the Entity. “Oh but he insisted! Wouldn’t let me hear the end of it. It was always about you, you, YOU!”

The Entity jabbed its finger against your chest and you stared up at the screaming mask. Without thinking, you grabbed the Ghostface mask and what you saw made you almost shriek.

What was supposed to be Danny’s face was instead the spikes of the Entity that you were used to seeing when being sacrificed. It’s claws made up Danny’s entire face and clicked against each other like a large insect. The noises it gave off made you gag outwardly and had your stomach churning.

“Well that was rude.”

The mask instantly appeared back onto the Entity’s face and you were grateful you didn’t have to see such a disgusting sight.

“Tell me the game or send me back,” you demanded.

“So bossy. Maybe that’s why they like you so,” mused the Entity. “Here’s the deal. I’m giving you the chance to see how it feels to be on the other side. The winning side.”

“And that means?”

“How would you like to be the one with power?” said the Entity. It took a step forward and placed its hand on your shoulder as it circled behind you. “Have you ever wondered what it feels like to be a predator instead of the prey?”

Just as the words left its mouth, the fog wrapped around your body as you started to choke on the foul fumes. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you began to hyperventilate. Every bone in your body ached in pain as you felt yourself being pulled by opposite ends until everything came to a stop.

Your eyelids fluttered open as you found yourself lying on cool, damp dirt. As you tried to pick yourself up, something shiny glimmered in the corner of your eye and you realized you were holding a long, serrated knife.

A rustling noise to your left shot you to your feet, your survival instincts kicking in and telling you to start running. A tall young man with piercing blue eyes and white blonde hair emerged from the corn stalks with the most terrified expression on his face.

“Danny?”

The young man hissed between his teeth as he sprinted in the opposite direction and you instantly ran after him, noticing the red scratch marks he left behind in his wake.

“Hey! Danny, is that you? Wait up!” you called.

You followed him towards the killer shack and you felt somewhat excited at the thought of catching up to him.

As you jumped out of the cornfield, you headed toward one of the shack’s entrances. Danny’s flash of hair caught your eye and just as you entered the shack, something heavy and hard hit you right on top of your head.

You let out an irritated yell as you looked up and saw Frank laughing at you without his mask on. He was wearing his usual outfit but something about him seemed different as he gave the middle finger and vaulted over the shack’s window.

Your eye twitched in annoyance as you rubbed your sore head. The grip you had on the knife tightened as you broke the pallet with your foot and began to chase after Frank instead of Danny.

“What the hell Frank? Stop running!” you yelled. Your annoyance simmered to anger as you went after him.

“Try to keep up, you ugly ass bitch!” cackled Frank. His words hit harder than usual and made you run even faster.

Without thinking, you started to raise your knife and just as you plunged it into Frank’s shoulder, a loud crack and blinding light clouded your vision.

“Keep running, I’ll distract her!”

You rubbed your eyes with the back of your arm and when you could finally see clearly, a tall and slender woman with black hair and blue-green eyes stood in front of you. With a flashlight in hand, she mockingly clicked it toward you and turned back toward the corn fields.

“Come and get me!” the woman yelled.

You blinked away the lingering spirals as you tried to get a good look at her but she quickly disappeared into the fields. The temptation to chase after her was starting to build but seeing Frank’s blood on the ground awoke a hunger that needed to be sedated.

As you followed Frank’s blood trail toward the main building, you saw someone inside quickly dart up the stairs. You crouched silently to the ground and crept up the rotting staircase as your ears strained for the smallest hint of noise. 

Muffled cries came from the second floor and a sick smile spread across your face at the sound. 

“...just hold still, I’m almost done. She really did a number on you this time.”

“How the fuck do they get so fast? I don’t think Adiris can run them forever,” muttered Frank.

You peeked over the staircase and saw Danny attending to Frank’s injuries. Now that you were closer, you noticed Danny had an old fashioned film camera tied to his hip while Frank had an array of smiley face pins on his jacket.

“She can do it, she’s our best runner. There, all finished, now get up,” said Danny. He held out his hand to Frank and picked him up. 

“So what, you guys are friends now?” you laughed as you popped up from the staircase. 

The two turned to look at you in fear as a curse slipped out from Frank. Danny pushed him to the side as Frank slipped out onto the balcony. 

“Why do you guys keep running from me?” you giggled. Your arm seemed to move on its own as you swiped your knife at Danny but missed as he ducked behind some crates and pushed past you down the stairs. 

As you chased after him, you heard the sound of three generators pop off at once and a searing pain ran across your forehead as if someone was slicing it open. You winced as the pain subsided but your anger grew even more as you ran to one of the finished generators.

A man wearing what looked like a torn doctor’s coat fiddled with one of the totems hidden behind the nearby tractor. You found it irritating that he was messing with your things and sprinted towards him. A quick slash across his chest made him run toward the main building and just when you were about to go after him, the last two generators sounded off as the exit gates lit up.

It felt like a pair of spikes were being raked across your back as you ran to the one of the gates to see Danny opening it while nervously looking over his shoulder. Before he could run off, you brought your knife down onto his back and watched him crumble to your feet. You threw your head back in laughter as he groaned in pain, a pool of blood growing around him.

“Ha ha, you thought you were going to escape! Not today!” you cheered. As you picked Danny up and threw him over your shoulder, you noticed how light he weighed in your grasp.

“You’re a fucking bitch, you know that?” wheezed Danny. You could feel the blood from his mouth slide down your arm as you took him to the nearest hook and placed him on top of it.

Danny let out a horrible scream and you covered your ears as he struggled to fight off the Entity’s claws. His eyes were filled with fear as you watched him slowly lose his grip.

“Are you happy now!?”

You turned to see Frank give you a withering glare and it hurt to see him look at you that way. Despite the times you hit him on the head with a pallet or escaping through the hatch at the last minute, the hatred in his eyes now couldn’t compare.

“I-I’m just… you do this to me all the time!” you shrieked. “You’ve done worse! You’re no better than me!”

“You killers are all the same! Disgusting pieces of shit that are slaves to a forgotten god!” spat Frank.

A rumbling grew beneath your feet as you saw the ground shift and make its way toward Frank. You gasped in horror as the Entity’s spikes pierced Frank straight through his body and into his skull. His eyes bulged out as blood poured from every orifice of his body.

“Endgame isn’t over yet!” you yelled at the sky. “Motherfucker, you’re cheating!”

As both Danny and Frank’s bodies were lifted into the air, the terrain evaporated into a dense fog and left you in complete darkness once more.

“What the hell was that! Is that the game you were talking about? If it was...Hey, answer me!”

A strong hand grabbed you by the shoulder and turned you around. You were met with Frank’s mutilated body and you tried to shrug him off, but the Entity stopped you as he cupped your chin in his hand.

“I think I’ll keep you.”


	27. Chapter 27

You plunged the knife into the survivor’s neck as you brought her down to the ground. With only one other survivor left, you licked the blood off the knife and felt your senses heighten as you searched the area for the last survivor.

Their aura could be seen faintly behind the gas station and you crouch walked over the now dead body toward the entrance. The aura faded but just before it went away, you saw the survivor make their way to one of the mazes that held an untouched generator.

You had done a pretty good job of keeping the survivors away from their main goal, only having them complete two at the most. You were getting better at keeping them apart and learned that it was best to leave the runners and go for the ones that constantly worked on generators.

It seemed that the more ‘games’ you were forced to play by the Entity, the more it rewarded you by giving you different skill sets and going as far to change your weapon. You found a long knife to be the easiest to handle and you couldn’t help but admire how it was decorated with glistening rubies along the handle. As pretty as it was, you would never admit to the Entity that you favored this weapon over the others; however, it seemed that even without voicing your thoughts, the Entity already knew what you liked and didn’t like.

As you crept your way around the maze, you saw one of the survivors trying to break one of your totems. You watched them for a while and just as the bones crumpled in their hands, you leaped over the vault and slashed your knife across the survivor’s back.

A girl’s scream rang out and when the survivor turned around, you saw the fear that was held in those deep green eyes. 

“Oh, it’s you again,” you sighed as you wiped the blood off your pants. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Leave me alone!” screamed Julie as she scrambled to her feet and ran off. A hot anger rose at the memories of her torturing you and your friends so long ago.

What are you waiting for? Go get her! 

It felt like a giant hand pushed you forward as you took off running and chased after Julie. 

Don’t you remember that she wrongly accused you of sleeping with her lover? Not that it wasn’t a lie...you did end up stealing him from her…

Your pace picked up as you saw Julie vault through a window and you went around the maze to cut her off. Just as her feet touched the ground, you plunged your knife into her shoulder and smirked at the tortured sounds that poured from her mouth.

“This is what you deserve,” you muttered as you picked her up by her hair. “The only shitty part about all of this, you don’t even remember what you did.”

You pressed your knife against her throat and gave it a quick slash as you saw the life fade from her eyes. Julie’s blood dripped down from your knife into a puddle that gathered around her body. 

A pleasant tingle enveloped your body and you knew the Entity was pleased with the work you were done. You closed your eyes as the fog wrapped around your body and took you back to the Entity’s dark void.

“You’re getting better at this.”

You looked to see the Entity take shape as the Trapper and with his arms folded across his chest.

“I want to be a survivor again.”

Although you couldn’t see the Trapper’s face behind the mask, you could hear the growl that grumbled beneath it.

“I don’t offer this opportunity to many,” said the Entity. “You should consider yourself lucky.”

“Lucky?” you scoffed. “In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t get a sick satisfaction of killing random people!”

“But they’re not random, they’re the ones who put you through so much pain,” said the Entity. “This is vengeance for what they’ve done.”

“You just don’t get it do you?” you said as you shook your head. “Sure it was satisfying the first few times but now it’s just...tedious.”

“A lot of my killers would disagree with that.”

“Because they’re killers! Our brains are wired differently! Look, if you’re not going to make me a survivor, just take me to another trial. I’m done talking about this.”

You waited for the usual fog to take you back but the Entity stood still and stared at you. Your impatience was starting to get the better of you as you walked up to the Trapper and jutted your chin out.

“Take. Me. Back. Now!” you yelled. “Why are you just standing there!?”

“I’m just wondering what’s changed,” mused the Entity. “I would assume that it’s because you miss your friends but...I think I see the problem now.”

“Finally,” you muttered. You cracked your neck from side to side, preparing for another trial as the fog circled around you. When it finally parted you were surprised to find yourself not in another trial but in the forest near the survivor’s camp.

“I’m back,” you breathed as you followed the campfire’s light through the dense trees.

Just as you passed a thicket of shrubs, you saw a small group of survivors huddled around the campfire. They had their backs to you and just when you reached the outskirts, you felt an invisible force stop you from going any further.

“The hell?”

Despite your efforts to move your body, whatever was holding you back wouldn’t let you enter the camp grounds.

You know killers aren’t allowed in the survivor’s camp.

The Entity’s voice brushed over your mind like silk and you realized the survivors around the fire weren’t the ones that you had built friendships with. Faces of the used to be killers talked amongst each other, making you miss the somewhat normalcy you had with your own friends.

You spun on your heel and stomped your way back to the forest and eventually came to the clearing.

“Fucking asshole Entity...what, is this supposed to give me motivation? For a god who’s lived thousands of years you’d think they’d get a little more creative-”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here? Isn’t it enough you kill us, now you’re stalking us!?”

You turned to see Danny looking at you with sheer disgust on his face. He looked so normal compared to what you were used to seeing him in and it made you wonder what life would have been like if he wasn’t a serial killer.

“I didn’t come here on purpose,” you argued. “And that’s real rich coming from you! You’re the one with the camera tied to your waist! I bet you take pictures of your friends all the time when they’re not looking, you little creep!”

Danny’s face flushed and you paused to admire how cute it was. A sly smile spread across your face as you slowly walked up to him.

“Wow, that was actually a guess. Didn’t think you’d be weird on the other side,” you chuckled. “Can’t say I’m surprised though.”

“J-Just leave already! No one wants you here!” stuttered Danny. Your smile grew as you stopped about a foot away from him.

“That’s funny, because you’re not running away from me. Why don’t you leave?”

“You can’t hurt me here! We’re not in a trial and if I want you to leave, the Entity will take you away to whatever hellhole you crawled out of!”

“Pfft, who told you that? Unless...you’ve already met another killer out here, haven’t you?”

“I don’t associate myself with trash like you,” sniffed Danny. “Not all of us survivors are that desperate.”

“But some are,” you noted. “I bet it’s Frank, isn’t it?”

Danny bit his lip and looked off to the side as you cackled.

“Damn, I’m just getting all the right answers today! You know, coming from someone with experience, I can’t blame the guy. It gets lonely and let’s be honest, the survivors you’re with just ain’t doing it for you, huh?”

“Fuck you! I shouldn’t even be talking to you right now, I’m outta here.”

“Wait, don’t go!”

You grabbed Danny’s wrist and tried to pull him back but a force so strong grabbed you by the waist and flung you halfway across the clearing. You groaned as you hit the ground hard, trying to catch your breath as you tried to stand up.

“Fuck...so that’s how it feels…” you gasped. “I wasn’t even going to hurt him.”

“You don’t have any power here,” spat Danny. “You’re just like the rest of us.”

You let out an exasperated laugh as you got to your feet and raised up your hands in surrender.

“Listen, I won’t hurt you, okay? I’ll prove it.”

You grabbed your knife off your belt and threw it behind you into the forest. Danny gave you an apprehensive look and you took a cautious step toward him.

“Throwing away your weapon doesn’t prove anything,” said Danny. “How about you stop killing me in trials?”

“You know I can’t do that,” you said. “But, I could make it easier for you.”

“Oh yeah? How’re you going to do that?” scoffed Danny.

“I can make it less painful,” you said. “Bleeding out is the best way to go, right?”

Danny narrowed his eyes at you and gave a quick look behind him.

“How do you know that?” he demanded. 

“Well...I’m a killer. I know what kind of pain I’m inflicting,” you said with a tint of sadness. “It’s hard for us, you know. We get punished if we don’t do what we’re told.”

As you took another step forward, Danny took one back and shook his head.

“Wow, you really think I’m stupid. You expect me to believe that?”

“I guess not,” you said softly. “Just don’t let me see you. Try to be the last one and I’ll give you the hatch.”

You waited for him to say something but he remained silent. It felt too long before he finally turned his back on you and walked back to the survivor’s campsite. Your shoulders sagged as you watched him go, now realizing how much you missed him despite all the messed up things he had done to you.

How sad.

The voice of the Entity already made you wince as you were swept away by its fog and returned back to the blank space. You saw it take shape in the corner of your eye but you didn’t bother meeting its gaze.

“He didn’t seem happy to see you. I wonder why,” said the Entity.

“Fuck you, you know why,” you muttered. “Just get me out of here. Killer, survivor, I don’t care anymore.”

A gentle hand caressed your face and tilted your chin up. Danny’s blue eyes glowed so brightly that it took everything in you not to lean against him.

“Is my toy not having fun anymore?”

“I was never having any fun in the first place,” you snapped.

“Hmm that’s a lie. You were having fun with him, weren’t you?”

The Entity-as-Danny brushed your hair away from your face and tucked it behind your ear. 

“You’re not him though,” you whispered.

“What about him?”

The Entity then transformed into Frank, sporting his infamous smirk. Everything about him unnervingly identical, from his faded leather jacket to his pierced eyebrow. His amber eyes also glowed in the dark, reminding you that this wasn’t the real Frank you had come to known.

“You’re not the real him either.”

“What if I tried?”

The Entity leaned in closer to you, making you stand still as Frank’s lips hovered near yours. You pulled away at the last second, but the Entity grabbed your shoulders, forcing you to look at Frank’s face.

“Here, I’ll make it better,” whispered the Entity.

Before you could even blink, the setting changed from the dark space to the clearing. Bright fireflies danced among the strange orange flowers and the full moon glowed in the never ending night sky.

You were so entranced by the scenery that you failed to notice the Entity-as-Frank snake its hand around your waist and pull you in closer to him.

“Don't think too much,” said the Entity. “Let me make my toy feel good again.”

Despite the warning bells going off in your head, you ignored the Entity’s claws gently scraping your back as your lips met theirs.


	28. Chapter 28

The clearing was empty when you returned from your previous trial and you felt a little disappointed that Danny hadn’t shown. You kept your promise and let him have the hatch at the last minute, quickly telling him to meet you at the clearing afterward. The look on his face was clear that he didn’t trust you and you made a point to let one of the other survivors go free with him.

You were a little nervous that the Entity would have picked up on your deal with Danny but it hadn’t said anything since your time in the void. A part of you missed the praise that it gave you when you killed all the survivors. You realized it probably did the same to all the other killers and that you were nothing special; just another toy to play and pass the time with.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

You turned to see what used to be your friend, Claudette Morel. Her skin resembled that of tree bark and her hair was made of vines and white flowers that cascaded down her back. Her inky, blacked out eyes peered over in your direction and a small shiver ran down her spine. Seeing her as the predator instead of the prey made you uneasy but you couldn’t help admire how beautiful she was.

“Spying on me again, Dryad? Don’t you have some plants to fuck?”

Claudette, or better known as the Dryad in this new dimension, slowly walked over to you and left a trail of vines behind her that uprooted and twisted from the ground. She stood next to you and you made a point to not meet her gaze directly.

“You can’t harm the survivors here,” she stated. “You must wait for the next trial.”

“I’m not going to hurt them,” you sighed. “Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to be alone for a bit? No offense, but you and the others aren’t exactly the company I like to keep.”

Silence fell between the two of you and you felt a little guilty at the harshness of your words. Although the Entity’s version of Claudette was stunning, you missed the shy, socially awkward girl who was always willing to lend a helping hand to her friends.

“You’ve fallen in love with one of them, haven’t you?” said Dryad. “The Entity won’t be too pleased about that.”

“Whatever, it already knows anyways,” you muttered. You cleared your throat and looked into her eyes. “Funny you say that. Sounds like you’re talking from experience.”

Dryad pursed her lips together and you caught the smallest tear that ran down her face. As it dropped to the ground, a small white lily sprouted from the earth, bent and shriveled. You turned away from her and looked up at the moon, not knowing what to say or do.

“They will never trust you.”

You waited until she left before giving the back of her head a nasty look. Once she had disappeared into the forest, you took a seat and started picking away at the vines she had left in her wake. You avoided touching the lily for something about it felt too personal and sad to be destroyed.

“Stupid Dryad, acting like she knows everything,” you muttered. “I liked her better as a survivor.”

Meeting the killers-turned-survivors was one thing but seeing them turn into fearsome creatures made you glad that the Entity had originally kept them as your friends. There were other dark figures that you had spotted after completing a trial and it made your skin crawl knowing you were still being watched even after the roles were switched.

After taking one last look around the clearing, you stabbed your knife firmly into the ground. As you got to your feet, you headed into the forest and weaved your way in between the trees.

The feeling of rejection wasn’t exactly pleasant and your sadness soon turned to anger as you picked up pace. You regretted leaving your knife behind, wishing you could slash at something, anything right now. Your breathing grew heavy and erratic as you raised your hand back and punched at the nearest tree next to you.

Wood chips flew through the air and you smiled at the dent you had made. Your hand twitched erratically and you looked to see the damage you had done to yourself but your skin remained perfectly intact. No blood, no scrapes, not even a scratch to leave evidence of your destruction.

Except for the torture that the Entity brought, killers didn’t feel any physical pain, even if they brought it upon themselves. For a brief moment, you almost felt sorry for Danny and Frank when you had managed to escape in the past.

Those were the only times where you missed being a survivor; at least you there was a chance of escaping pain from the killer by using your wits and skill. However, being on the other side, there was no warning and no escape.

The sound of a twig snapping made you turn sharply to your right as you subconsciously reached for your knife. The weightlessness of its absence made you regret leaving it behind but the person before had you sigh in relief.

“You’re the last person I expected to see out here,” you said.

Frank folded his arms across his chest as he looked around warily. You bowed your head slightly and made no move toward him. If you were being honest, you were curious to see how Frank would act in his survivor form and wondered if he still possessed his cocky, know-it-all attitude.

“You left your knife back there,” said Frank.

You lifted an eyebrow as he pulled it from his belt and the memories of him chasing you as a killer flashed through your mind. You shook your head as you slowly walked up to him.

“Wow, what a sweetheart,” you smirked. You stopped a few feet before him and held out your hand. “Give it here.”

Frank’s fingers tightened around the handle and you tilted your head to the side as you watched his facial expressions change from confusion to curiosity.

“I wonder if I can hurt you with this,” he pondered. You dropped your hand to the side and shrugged your shoulders.

“Maybe,” you said. “Care to find out?”

You tried to keep yourself from laughing as his eyes darted from the knife to you. As you took a cautious step forward, Frank raised his arm and threw the knife in your direction. You subconsciously put up your arms to shield your face when you felt the knife pierce your hip.

“Holy hell, I didn’t think you actually hit me!” you laughed crazily. You waited for the pain to hit but nothing came as you clutched the handle and pulled the knife out of your body. Instead of the familiar red stain, you weren’t surprised to find the knife completely clean. The stab wound on your hip wasn’t bleeding at all but there wound was still open and you watched as it sealed itself closed.

“What the-how are you not bleeding?” said Frank. “This isn’t fair! Even when we’re not in a trial, you still get away with everything!”

“Hey, it’s not like I make the rules around here,” you scowled. “At least I got my knife back. Thanks, I guess.”

Your fingers trailed against the knife’s mark and you watched your skin speed through the healing process, not even leaving a scratch in its wake.

No one hurts my killers...except me.

A terrible burning sensation spread across your forehead as you screamed into the night sky. Your ears rang horribly and you clutched them hoping to block out the sound but nothing could block the excruciating noise. Your body writhed in agony as you were brought to your knees while invisible claws raked down your back.

“I...didn’t...do anything!” you wailed. 

Suddenly the pain stopped but the Entity’s presence still lingered on your body. You shivered as you tried to get up but every part of your body hurt and your mind spun as you tried to focus on who was in front of you.

“What just happened? I didn’t do that-I couldn’t have-” sputtered Frank. You looked up at him from the corner of your eye and gave a half laugh as you struggled to stand.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” you groaned. “It just doesn’t like it when you play with its toys.”

“What? Who are you talking about?” questioned Frank. “If this is some type of trick-”

“You sound like me… back in the good old days. When the worst thing I had to deal with was you chasing me,” you chuckled. “I can’t believe I’m missing all the times you struck me down and gut me open. This whole killer business? Way too much pressure and the rewards aren’t worth it. You’re lucky you’re on the other side now.”

You winced as you felt the Entity’s claws brush gently across your forehead. It felt like a loving gesture and you shook your head, hoping it would go away.

“Why did you let Danny go?” asked Frank. “You never let anyone else escape through the hatch.”

“Why, are you looking for a favor? Sorry, but I don’t just give those out to anyone.”

“Then what’s the price? Whatever it is...I’ll pay it.”

Your eyes scanned the area and you cursed yourself for not being in the clearing. A survivor could easily be hiding behind one of the trees and listening in on the conversation.

“What could you possibly have that I want?” you sniffed. “None of the offerings you possess work for me and I’m pretty sure you’re not the type to throw your friends under the bus in a trial.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at Danny in trials. At first I thought it was just you being a crazy bitch but...you actually like him, in more ways than a killer should.”

You pursed your lips at his revelation and gave another look around the area before approaching him closer. His body tensed when you were just an arm’s length away and you recognized the fear in his eyes.

“So I like a little bit of eye candy when I chase, nothing wrong with that,” you said.

“But you don’t just like looking at him,” said Frank. “You love him.”

“Wow, you must be really bored if you’re spending your time watching me,” you said. “Don’t think I can’t play detective too. I notice the way you hide behind barrels when I kill your friends. You like watching, which makes you more fucked up than anyone else here.”

Frank’s face grew red and you grinned widely as you carefully placed your hand against his cheek, giving it a slight pinch.

“Not only do you like watching the kill, but you like watching me do it. Bet you wish you could trade spots just to teach your friends a lesson. Like that one, what’s her name...ah, Julie, right? You two are close. Bet it really pissed you off when you found out she was fucking your friend behind your back.”

The hurt in Frank’s eyes told you that he wasn’t aware of his girlfriend’s betrayal and you wished more than anything to go back to the survivor’s camp and witness his reaction.

“Fuck off, cunt,” spat Frank as he swatted your hand away. “Forget I ever said anything.”

You watched him leave, waiting for him to leave your sight. You would follow him back to the camp, watch as he poured out all his anger and frustrations onto his teammates-

“You wanted to see me?”

Danny’s white head peaked out from some bushes and the bloodlust you had for Frank’s actions suddenly disappeared.

“Hey, it’s you!” you smiled cheerfully. “I kept my promise, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did,” nodded Danny. “I overheard what Frank said to you and I want in.”

“Which part? Fucking the other survivors or watching them get killed with you safely on the sidelines?”

“None of that,” said Danny. “If I give you what you want, you’ll let me escape?”

You straightened out your shoulders and took the knife from your belt and threw it behind you. As you held out your hand, you made a point to wait for him to approach you first.

“Let’s make a deal.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Glad we could come to an agreement.”

Your smile grew larger by the second as Danny shook your hand. He pressed his lips together as he pulled his hand away and shoved it into his back pocket. 

“So...what do I have to do?” he asked nervously.

“Sit.”

Danny hesitated as you backed up a few steps and took a seat onto the ground. You gestured for him to follow and it took a second for him to sit cross-legged in front of you.

“Tell me about yourself. I want to know what your life was before you came here.”

“I don’t know what you mean…”

“Come on Danny, it’s not rocket science. I know you were a reporter for a newspaper...how was that like? Did you have any friends? Actually, you come off as more of the loner type so forget that.”

“Um, well, I was the lead journalist for the Roseville Gazette. It’s a-was a pretty small newspaper, but I enjoyed my work. I loved traveling across the country, I guess I never really liked staying in one place for too long…”

“Must explain your ex-killer streak,” you muttered. “Did you have anyone special in your life, girlfriend, boyfriend, random person you paid a little too much attention to than normal?”

“I don’t get where you’re going with this.”

“Do you- you don’t remember me? I went to the Roseville Gazette for an internship, we bumped into each other in the elevator?”

Danny furrowed his eyebrows together as he studied you. You wished you could wash off all the make-up that the Entity had put you in so Danny could see your real face.

Runny mascara circled your eyes and your lips were stained red from all of the blood you collected from survivors. The sheer black, leggings the Entity had dressed you in were torn at the knees and a black, shoulderless blouse with long sleeves revealed two vertically sliced scars on your back.

“I’m sorry...I don’t know you.”

Your heart dropped at his words. You hoped that maybe there was some other version of you in Danny’s survivor realm but it seemed that the Entity made a point for Danny to not remember you at all. 

“Oh, I see…” you whispered. “Makes sense it would make it harder for me. It loves doing that, ya know? A god so bored out of its mind that it seeks pleasure in the discomfort and torture of others.”

“Wait, are you...crying?” asked Danny in disbelief.

You didn’t notice that the tears had already started spilling down your face and you quickly brushed them away as you stood up.

“I have to go. If I have you in a trial, I’ll let you escape but I can’t make the same exception for your friends.”

You turned your back to Danny and walked away from him as fast as you could. The tears wouldn’t stop falling and eventually blinded you from seeing. Choked sobs poured out from your mouth and your breathing became irregular as you pushed your way deeper into the forest.

“Why am I crying? I shouldn’t be crying, there’s no reason to cry. He hurt you in the past and he’ll do it again. It’s not the Entity’s fault, it’s his!” you argued with yourself. “You’re fucked in the head for loving a psychopath and even more for thinking he would love you back. He doesn’t love you, he doesn’t love at all!”

Your foot got caught into one of the roots that the Dryad had left behind and you fell face forward into the ground. You should’ve felt your nose crack and your head should’ve split from the impact but nothing came. You dug your fingers into the ground and screamed, hoping, wishing, begging for any feeling to arise.

Being on the other side of the Entity’s game was torture and you wished for nothing more than to go back to being a survivor. The adrenaline of outrunning a killer was nothing compared to the one you got as a killer. Placing a survivor on a hook wasn’t nearly as satisfying as escaping through the exit gates and giving the killer the middle finger at the end. There was satisfaction in completing generators or healing your friends when needed. The life of a killer was ultimately unsatisfying and not even the short comfort of the Entity could replace what you had with Danny and Frank.

“Change me back… I said CHANGE ME BACK!” you yelled.

You were met with silence and you screamed a sound so horrible, it left you scared that you could produce such a thing. You pound your fists into the ground, releasing all the anger and frustration when you heard someone moving from behind you.

“You make such a racket when you’re upset. I have something for that, you know. Care to make a trade?”

A young man stepped out wearing a leather plague doctor mask with an array of colorful bottles strapped to his waist. His eyes were covered beneath cracked goggles and you were always curious to see the face behind the mask.

“I’m not going for another one of your home-made remedies again, Poisoner. They barely work and aren’t worth the price you’re asking!” you growled. 

“Oh, but this time it’s different! I’ve found a survivor willing to trade some of their offerings that I use as ingredients. You should really try it sometime; manipulating them to get what you want that is.”

“What makes you think I haven’t already?” you scoffed.

“Because you wouldn’t be this upset if you did,” chuckled the Poisoner. “Come now, at least look to see what I have. I promise, it will be worth your while.”

“Got anything to make me forget about everything?” you asked doubtfully. “I don’t even want to know my own name at this point.”

“Aw, is the Angel feeling down? Does the Entity not care about his favorite anymore?”

“Fuck off, Dwight.”

The Poisoner stopped for a moment before throwing his head back in laughter. 

“Amazing how you found out my real name. Did the Entity tell you that? Or maybe it was the Banshee, she tends to lurk around unseen.”

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you,” you sighed. “Just tell me what you got already.”

Although his face was covered, you knew he was smiling beneath his disturbing mask. He unclipped a few bottles from his belt and tossed one over to you that glowed bright blue.

“This one makes you feel like you’re walking on clouds but the aftermath makes you a bit sluggish,” said the Poisoner. “Or if you would like to experience mass hallucinations, I did whip this one up from the extract of those flowers lying around.”

He held up a flask filled with orange liquid and you shook your head at the thought. It was bad enough living in a total nightmare, you didn’t need more fuel added.

“The last thing I need is to see more messed up shit,” you said. “Is that all you got?”

“Well there is one more I’ve been working on...though the results are quite unpredictable.”

The Poisoner pulled out a vial from his jacket pocket filled with a reddish-pink serum. It shimmered in the moon’s light and it was strangely familiar to that of the Clown’s tonics.

“What do you mean by unpredictable?” you asked.

The Poisoner chuckled as he traded the pink bottle for the blue one. You held up the new one in your hand and uncorked it with your thumb. It smelled like fresh flowers and cotton candy.

“I’m a scientist and with every test there are risks. I’ve only tried it on a few survivors and some of the results were amusing to say the least. Couldn’t keep their hands off each other,” he snickered. “Haven’t tried it on a killer though, so who knows what will happen.”

You cracked your jaw and downed half the bottle in one shot. You smacked your lips together as you pocketed the vial while the Poisoner laughed gleefully.

“It really is sad to see an Angel fall from grace. Do you really think this will attract the attention of the Entity?”

“Why the fuck do you care? And why do you keep calling me that, it’s not my name!”

“Don’t go shouting at me, it’s what the survivors call you,” shrugged the Poisoner. “Do you think I like the little nickname they gave me? Honestly, it’s so lazy, I should’ve been called the Alchemist or even the Doctor-”

“That one’s already been taken,” you interrupted. You got to your feet and felt slightly dizzy when you stood up straight. “Congrats on making me feel nauseous but nothing’s happening.”

“Just give it a moment for it to kick in,” said the Poisoner. “I promise you won’t be disappointed.”

You sighed as you crossed your arms, waiting for something to happen. Minutes passed and nothing came from drinking the tonic; no hallucinations, no tingly sensations, just your stomach constantly churning.

“Ugh, I feel like I’m going to throw up,” you said. “Looks like a dud. Thanks for nothing, again.”

Before you could leave, the Poisoner grabbed your arm and pulled you back. You wish you could shrug him off but outside of the trials, the killer's strengths were evenly matched, making it fruitless to try and leave.

“There is still a price to pay, dear Angel. It may not have worked but I still need something in exchange for payment.”

“Ugh, fine,” you grumbled. You shrugged him off and searched your pockets for any offerings you had left. “Here, take this.”

You pulled out a small, gray feather and placed it into his hand. It was one of the offerings that the Entity granted and allowed you to move faster when in a chase. 

“Hmm, interesting. I wonder what properties it possesses...thank you, Angel. It was a pleasure doing business with you.”

You gave him a mock solute as you watched him fade into the forest. Normally, the killers would rarely interact with each other but the Poisoner seemed to purposely seek out both killers and survivors. His lust for conducting his experiments was far greater than the need to kill and you found that to be the most unnerving.

“Is he gone?”

You turned around to see Danny peek out from behind a large tree. As he fully came into view, you noticed that he held your knife in his hand and seeing him gave you flashbacks of his old self.

“Yeah, for now,” you said. “You came all the way out here just to give that back?”

Danny’s face flushed as he handed over the knife while you quickly attached it to your hip.

“No, I was thinking about what you said,” he mumbled. “How do you know so much about me? I’ve never told any killer about my past life so how would you know? Did the Entity tell you?”

You shook your head and gave him a half-smile as you folded your hands behind your back.

“There was a time when things were different, when the roles were switched.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you were the one chasing me around with the knife,” you explained. “You loved it too, seeing me bleed out while running for my life.”

“I don’t believe you,” said Danny. “I would never do the things you do.”

“But you have,” you murmured. “There were times that you weren’t cruel though. I miss those moments the most; when you had the ability to hurt me but turned on your instincts and did the opposite.”

Danny stared at the single tear that ran down your face and you quickly turned your face away from him. Your shoulders shook but you forced yourself to be calm.

“Bet you’re getting a real kick out of this,” you sniffed. “Seeing a killer so weak.”

Danny’s hand gently cupped your face and your eyes widened as he brushed the tear away with his thumb. It fell next to your lips and you instinctively wrapped your lips around it. His hand instantly recoiled as he took a few steps back.

“I, uh, have to go. I’ll see you around...maybe,” he stuttered.

“Our deal still stands,” you called after him. “If you want it to.”

Danny hesitated before giving a slight nod. You waved at him goodbye as he awkwardly returned the gesture. When he was finally out of sight, you jumped excitedly on the balls of your feet and let out a giddy cheer, ignoring the fog that slowly circled your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be streaming dbd after this chapter has been posted, feel free to join the chat! https://www.twitch.tv/gemini_jinx


	30. Chapter 30

Another start of a trial and this one took place at the chapel. As a survivor, it was one of the better maps to be chased on with all the pallet and jungle gyms to run the killer around. Even with the roles switched, it wasn’t the worst one to be on and you quickly put your hand to your waist to grab your knife.

Your hand caught nothing and you looked down quizzically to see no knife or any weapon for that matter. Even the clothes that the Entity donned you in as a killer were gone and replaced with a fitted, black sleeveless dress. 

The Entity must have finally decided to switch the roles back and you tried not to hide your happiness. The familiarity of hiding behind barrels and sneaking around kicked in as you crouched in the tall grass. A generator’s flickering light stood out in the distance and you quietly crept toward it.

When you came close, the Entity’s spikes shot up, covering the generator from being completed. You frowned but figured it must be a new perk that one of the killers had obtained.

As you snuck across the field, you started to notice that there was no heartbeat alerting you of the killer. It was possible that the killer could be hiding in one spot to lure a survivor out but usually they would’ve caught someone by now. Speaking of survivors, you had yet to come across any of your friends, or even the new survivors for that matter.

The chapel’s bell rang out and you felt pulled by its sound. Taking a quick look around, you got out of the tall grass and walked over to one of the crumbling entrances. With still no heartbeat in the area, you walked up the rotting stairs and saw another covered generator. Peeking out through the broken glass window, there was no red stain from the killer and no scratch marks left by survivors.

“How nice of you to finally arrive. Any longer and I’d have to come get you myself.”

You felt a crack in your neck as you looked to see the Plague leaning back against the stair’s railing. Out of all the killers, you found her to be the most stunning in terms of looks. Despite her disformed face and figure, you could see that the untouched part of her face was one of the most beautiful you had ever seen.

The Entity-as-Plague raised her hand as beckoned you to come closer with her long, golden nails. You hesitated but obliged to its request.

“Is this another game you want to play?” you asked. “You’re the killer and I’m back to being a survivor? Sounds fun I guess.”

Your sarcasm didn’t go unnoticed as the Plague clicked her tongue between her teeth.

“I didn’t bring you here for another game. I brought you here because we need to talk about your...behavior.”

“What, am I not killing fast enough for you?” you huffed. “I told you this from the beginning; I am not a killer! Sure you gave me the instincts and skills for one but I don’t have the passion for it! You’ve been playing this twisted game of yours for what sounds like an eternity, shouldn’t you have learned by now that the whole switch-a-roo thing doesn’t work?”

“Who cares if it works, all that matters is my entertainment,” laughed the Plague. It came out distorted with random, beatle-like clicks within it. “Speaking of, I’ve noticed a few things since you have become one of my killers. You’ve definitely sparked my curiosity in so many ways.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“This whole ‘deal’ you made with the survivor; you know it’s not going to work out in the end, right? Sure, they might be able to trust you at first, but in the end you’re the enemy. Just another servant to do my bidding.”

You narrowed your eyes at the Plague as she grinned, exposing her rotted gums and blackened teeth.

“If they’re not going to trust me, that’s my problem,” you said. “Why do you care so much anyways?”

“I have to make sure everyone is following the rules,” said the Entity. “You already know what happens when you displease me. I just find it interesting that you would purposely go through pain to receive attention from someone who wants nothing to do with you.”

“I don’t expect something like you to understand how emotions work beyond feelings of lust and greed,” you retorted. “If you ask me, I find it interesting that you keep summoning me for no real reason. Seems like you’re the one who wants the attention.”

A look of annoyance flitted across the Plague’s face and you tried to hide your smug grin. Despite the Entity’s claims, it was still a being that had emotions similar to those of humans.

“Oh, I don’t need your attention, just your lust,” said the Entity. “Whether it’s of the blood variation or the kind that ignites a fire between your loins. Either way, I win.”

“Do you ever experience that?”

“Experience what, darling?”

“Lust. Besides feeling it when you feed off of us, can you produce it? Like on your own?”

The irritated scowl was now clearly seen on the Plague’s face and you shrugged your shoulders as you turned your back on it.

“Guess that answers my question. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to go back now.”

The Entity-as-Plague dug its nails into your shoulder as it whipped you around.

“You like making deals so much? Well let’s make a deal of our own,” growled the Entity. “I see you’ve been trying to get the Ghostface to fall back in love with you again. Let’s up the ante a bit.”

“How so?”

“If you can get the Ghostface to fall back in love with you as a killer, I’ll set you free from this realm.”

You paused before looking up into the Plague’s face and shook your head.

“You're lying,” you said. “No one has ever left this place.”

“That you know of,” said the Entity proudly. “Believe it or not, I have made the same offer to others in the past and they have proved me wrong.”

“That’s impossible,” you shot back. “If there were, someone would’ve remembered a survivor, or even a killer gone missing.”

“I have full control in my realm,” reminded the Entity. “I made everyone else forget about their original roles, I can easily take away the memory of a person completely.”

The possibility of you leaving this realm entirely filled you with hope but there was something about the offer that left you uneasy.

“Say I win the bet, then what? I’ve already figured out that I’m dead and if this is hell, then heaven definitely doesn’t want me. Where would I go then?”

“Silly girl, who ever said you were dead?” laughed the Entity.

“You implied it when we first met! So what then, I’ve just been spirited away or something?”

“Similar to those lines, yes. And I can easily take you back home; back to your life of simple-minded friends, a job you loathe and a town that you find insufferably boring,” said the Entity. “Shall we discuss the terms?”

You were still dumbfounded on the idea that you hadn’t died in real life. The idea of going back home, despite how the Entity described it, filled you with so much joy you couldn’t hide the smile that came across your face. 

“What are the terms? Tell me!”

The Plague smiled and turned around, quickly morphing into the shape of Danny. He was in his survivor clothes and you realized that if you were to leave this place, you would be leaving him and Frank in the process.

“The main goal is to have the Ghostface fall in love with you. However, I do need to hear him say it, unprompted and not threatened. He must confess to you entirely of his own will. Like this: I love you.”

The Entity-as-Danny gently brushed his knuckle against your cheek as it mimicked the same face Danny used to look at you. It took everything in your body not to lean into its touch as you quickly took a step back.

“Got it,” you said. “Shouldn’t be too hard, it’s already happened before.”

“Mmm, yes but the roles were different you see,” said the Entity. “And there wasn’t a time limit back then.”

“Time limit?”

“Oh yes, we need to raise the stakes somehow,” giggled the Entity. “Time is rather fluid here but to make things easier, I’m going to give you 100 trials. If you cannot make him fall back in love with you by the end, you stay here for all of eternity.”

“How do I know you won’t go back on your word?”

“I would never! Besides, I’m not the one who has something to lose,” winked the Entity. “If you go, there’s always a handful of survivors to take your place.”

You mulled over the deal that the Entity had given and you tried finding the catch to it. Whether you win or lose, the Entity didn’t really have anything to gain; the only person who would be left the loser is you.

“Fine, it’s a deal,” you said as you held out your hand.

“Great,” smiled the Entity. It shook your hand and its smile grew across Danny’s face so wide, it left you feeling extremely uneasy. “Here, as a gift, I’ll give you a bit of a head start.”

You felt your body drop from beneath the floor as you were covered in complete darkness. Just as you were about to let out a scream, you landed hard on your back in a patch of damp grass. You groaned as you tried to pick yourself back when you heard someone else moaning in pain further away.

“W-What did you give me?”

Through the trees, you saw Danny on all fours gagging and gasping with the Poisoner standing right above him. You could see the Poisoner taking notes on a dirtied notepad as he kneeled down and grabbed Danny by the chin, examining his face.

“Subject appears to be in pain with only a six ounce dosage. Less bog laurel and more primrose blossom might change the effects…”

You scrambled to your feet as you ran over to the pair and pushed the Poisoner out of the way.

“What the hell did you do to him?” you yelled.

“He asked for one of my potions in exchange for his offerings. This is merely a business transaction, so move along Angel.”

“You’re hurting him!”

“I’m just as surprised as you,” said the Poisoner. “Usually, they don’t experience such pain in the clearing.”

“Yeah, usually,” you muttered. “What can we do to help him? Don’t you have any cures on you?”

Danny’s body suddenly started to convulse and thrash as he threw up a sickly yellow liquid. Grateful for your strength as a killer you held his body to his side so he wouldn’t choke on his own vomit.

“Well, I did,” sighed the Poisoner. “But you took the last of my cures. This boy is going to be in pain for a long time...unless you still have it.”

A lightbulb went off in your head as you searched through your pockets. You let out a sigh of relief as your hand wrapped around the vial the Poisoner had given you and popped the cork open.

“Here, drink this, you’ll feel better,” you soothed. Danny clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. You growled in annoyance as you roughly grabbed his jaw and forced the vial of liquid down his throat. He coughed and sputtered but you closed his mouth, making sure he drank the whole thing.

Slowly, his body began to relax and you let go of him as his eyelids fluttered rapidly. Within seconds, he was sound asleep, soft snores escaping from his mouth.

“That was lucky,” said the Poisoner. “Now if you don’t mind, I still need payment from him.”

The Poisoner made a move to search Danny when you put yourself in between them and shoved the other killer back.

“He doesn’t owe you shit,” you hissed. “I’m taking him with me and if I ever see you near him again, I promise I’ll find a way to kill you myself.”

The Poisoner laughed and shook his head as he backed away from the clearing.

“Oh Angel, you know the Entity would never allow it,” he said. “I’ll consider this a one time favor and leave you to...whatever it is that you do with these weaklings. Have fun dearest.”

You shot him a glare before looking over to Danny who was even paler than usual. As you picked up his body and threw it over your shoulder, you headed deeper into the forest, taking him to a place you knew no one would look for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could please support me on my twitch by following, I would really appreciate it! I stream DBD almost every day and would love if you guys stopped by :) https://www.twitch.tv/gemini_jinx


	31. Chapter 31

The silhouette of the ski resort finally came into view as you switched Danny to your other shoulder. You had never carried a survivor for this long and it was starting to take a toll as you felt a numbing pain in your arm.

As you passed through the gates, you saw a shadowy, white figure flicker in the corner of your eye but ignored it as you tried to find a spot for Danny to rest.

You finally came to the main room with the circular couch surrounding the furnace. As you gently set him down and brushed his hair away from his face, you looked around the room to make sure the two of you were alone.

“Just stay here,” you whispered. “I’ll try to find some blankets.”

Giving him one last look, you went upstairs, hoping to find some rags hanging from the walls or off the molding beds. 

You gathered what little you could and headed back downstairs when you saw the ghostly white figure from before leaning over Danny.

“Banshee! Get away from him!”

The Banshee slowly pulled away from him and looked over at you with white eyes and a tattered gray dress. Her bleached out hair hung limply down her shoulders and her skin was so pale that you could almost see through her. 

“Why is he here? The Entity has not called for a trial,” said the Banshee. “What did you do, Angel?”

“What makes you think I did this?” you scowled. 

“You care more about the survivors than the rest of us,” sighed the Banshee. “One might say you even love them.”

“So what if I do?”

“It will only end in heartbreak for you, Angel. Have you not seen Dryad?”

“Whatever, you’re just mad that Michael isn’t paying as much attention to you lately. Did the Entity catch you two in the act again?”

The Banshee blinked only once before letting out a horrible, ear-piercing scream. It didn’t affect you as much as the survivors but it still made you wince. She floated away from Danny as you braced yourself for an attack. The Banshee merely phased through you and you shivered, feeling a wave of ice wash over your body.

You waited for her to completely disappear before hurrying over to Danny and covering his body with the blankets you collected. He curled into a ball and you sat down next to him, placing his head on top of your lap. You ran your fingers through his hair as you kept an eye out for any other unexpected visitors.

As you leaned back against the cushions, you closed your eyes and heard singing coming from somewhere in the distance. You recognized it as the Banshee and it was filled with sadness and sorrow. She only used her voice to shatter the eardrums of the survivors in trials and it was rare to hear her in such a lovely tone.

Danny rustled in your lap and you instantly drew your hand back. You held your breath as he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Where am I...what happened?” he murmured softly. He looked at you and just when you gave him a soft smile, he quickly backed away from you on the couch and looked around wildly.

“Don’t worry, we’re not in a trial,” you assured him. “Poisoner can be a real dick and luckily, I had some antidote to whatever he gave you-”

“I didn’t ask you to come save me,” scowled Danny. “What happened is between me and the Poisoner, not you.”

You raised your eyebrows at the harshness of his words and felt your temper start to rise.

“He was trying to hurt you! You know he does all sorts of weird experiments.”

“That’s why I went to him. I give him an offering of mine, he gives me something in return.”

“What, like one of his potions? They’re crap!”

“Maybe for you,” sniffed Danny. “It’s different for us. We actually feel something more than pain and suffering.”

“Okay, okay, that’s fair,” you nodded. “But I offered you something better than that! Don’t you remember our deal? Bet it feels good not to get stabbed all the time.”

“Yeah but there are other killers out there,” said Danny. “In between trials, I’d like to forget that in my next one, I might get the chance of having my head eaten or my intestines pulled out.”

“Is that what you wanted? A potion to make you forget?” you asked.

Danny pursed his lips and looked away. You slowly inched your way closer to him on the couch but he seemed to catch on to what you were trying to do.

“Don’t come any closer.”

“Alright, whatever you say,” you said as you lifted your hands. “I didn’t bring you here to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Danny eyed you suspiciously as he glanced toward the fire and put his hand near it. You watched as his fingers touched the flames and hissed as it scorched his skin.

“Why’d you do that?” you snorted. 

“Our fire back at camp doesn’t give us warmth,” said Danny. “What is this place? You said it’s not a trial but it feels so different.”

“It’s where the killers go in between trials,” you explained. “You have your campfire, we hang around the same places in trials, more or less.”

“Is this your place?”

“Not officially,” you sighed. “Though I do like coming here. It definitely is the most comfiest. Reminds me of places back home.”

“You have a home? I thought the Entity summoned you from the ninth circle of hell.”

You were about to lash out at him but his small smile told you he was joking.

“No, nothing like that,” you said sheepishly. “I told you we were from the same town, remember?”

“Yeah, you said that…”

The two of you looked at each other awkwardly and you looked back toward the crackling fire. The springs on the couch squeaked loudly as Danny stood up and started to back away.

“I should go. Thanks for helping me, I guess.”

“Wait! You don’t have to go right now. If you stay here, you won’t be taken away to another trial,” you lied.

“I have to get back to my friends. They’re probably worried about me.”

“They don’t give a fuck about you. They leave you to die all the time.”

You mentally kicked yourself for not filtering your words properly when you saw the hurt look on Danny’s face. You stood up to follow him but he quickly backed away from you.

“You don’t know us. You have no idea what it’s like to be in fear all the time-”

“Then why did you make a trade with the Poisoner? What are you trying to forget?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Yes it is, because you’re MY SURVIVOR! YOU BELONG TO ME!” you yelled. 

You put your hand over your mouth, shocked at the words that came out.

“Your survivor? I knew you killers were crazy but not like this,” said Danny as he shook his head in disbelief. “Thanks for watching over me like a creep but I never asked for your help. Our deal is off.”

“Wait, Danny, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that-”

“I’m leaving. Don’t follow me.”

You watched helplessly as he stormed out of the ski resort. Your body began to shake as you grabbed an empty beer bottle and hurled it across the room. As it shattered across the floor you let out a horrid scream that you were sure would be mistaken for the Banshee’s. 

You tried to calm down by taking deep breaths but it didn’t seem to work, even with you pacing back and forth in the main room.

“Stupid, spoiled,ungrateful, survivor! I never acted like this back then! I put up with all his bullshit; I let him use me, abuse me, fuck me, hell, I let him cut me! Ooh, when I get my hands on him, I’ll make him remember all the shit he did to me! I’ll make him fucking pay!”

You saw another bottle and snatched it off the ground. Just as you were about to chuck it against the wall you heard someone snicker from behind you.

“I knew you killers threw tantrums but I never thought it’d be this bad. Guess we really do hold some type of power over you.”

You turned to see Frank leaning against one of the open door frames with his arms crossed. You sent a glare his way and threw the bottle to the wall right next to him, making him jump in surprise.

“And you’re still skittish,” you smirked. “We may not be in a trial but that doesn’t mean I can’t hurt you.”

“I’d like to see you try. I haven’t seen a killer get flung back in awhile,” challenged Frank.

A short, crazed giggle escaped through your teeth as you stalked toward him and picked up one of the glass shards on the ground. Enjoying the cocky smile on his face, you used one harm to pin him to the wall and gently brushed the glass across his cheek.

“Don’t tempt me,” you said gleefully.

“I dare you,” shot back Frank.

You threw your head back in laughter as you slashed his cheek, enjoying the stunned expression on his face.

“What the- that’s impossible! We’re not in a trial, we’re-”

“In killer territory,” you said smoothly. “You’re safe back at camp and in the clearing, but only if you stay there. Venture out far enough and things change...why are you here anyways?”

Frank struggled beneath your grasp as he tried to pry your arm off his chest. Your grin grew wider as you leaned in and pressed your lips against his cheeks, tasting his blood.

“You seem to pop up at the most unwarranted times,” you murmured. “Is it my attention you want? Congratulations, because now you have it.”

Frank swallowed hard and you could see his Adam’s apple bob up and down, making his tattooed neck come alive. You dropped the shard of glass and caressed his neck, trailing your long nails down his body.

“I’ve always liked this, even back then,” you said. “It must have been painful to get this one done. Such a sensitive area…”

You could practically hear his heart beat through his chest as you gave him one last look before placing a kiss on the faded skull. His breath hitched and you smiled, playfully biting his neck and using your tongue to numb the slight pain.

Frank let out a short moan as he bravely entangled his fingers into your hair and pulled you closer. You loosened your hold on him, sliding your other hand downward and rested it on his belt buckle. 

“Wait, why’d you stop?” asked Frank breathlessly. 

“You want me to go on?” you smirked. “I thought you survivors were the ones with all the power?”

Before he could answer, you took your arm off his chest, letting your fingers on his belt be the last thing you touched. His face was flushed and you could see sweat had started to gather at the crown of his head.

“It’s too easy. I like you better in trials, when you’re running for your life.”

You turned your back to him and started to walk out of the resort when you felt him grab you by the shoulder and push you back against the nearest wall. You were surprised at his sudden strength but let him take your wrists and pin them to either side of you.

“We are the ones with power,” Frank growled. “Or else you would’ve run away by now.”

You couldn’t respond, let alone think of a good comeback when his lips suddenly crashed onto yours. The lack of attention you received from Danny was replaced with Frank’s and just before you closed your eyes, you saw someone standing outside of the large building.

The Entity had taken the shape of Frank and waved its fingers merrily at you before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me at https://www.twitch.tv/gemini_jinx for dbd streams! I would really appreciate it if you followed me so I can reach affiliate! :))


	32. Chapter 32

“Look at me,” growled Frank.

He grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him, turning your attention away from the Entity that had disappeared. Being with the real Frank was doing nothing to help your case in getting Danny to fall back in love with you but you were too hurt to care.

“So demanding,” you smirked. “Alright Frankie, I’m looking at you.”

You eyed the cut on his cheek that still had a few spots of blood left. You leaned forward to lick up the last of them, you swore you saw Frank blush as pulled back.

“C’mon, just a taste,” you begged. “You have no idea how good it feels to drink from you. Just one little drop, please?”

“What do I get out of it?”

You raised an eyebrow at his question but gave him a mischievous smile as you used your strength to grab his wrists and turn him around so he was back against the wall. Frank was stunned at his new position but before he could say anything, you released him, putting a finger to his lips.

“You said before that you wanted to get the hatch in trials. That offer is still available...or we could do something else…”

You brushed his hair out of his face, gently tapping the silver barbel wedged into his eyebrow. You placed kisses on top of it and trailer down toward his chin, smiling at the way his body shivered. When you got to his neck, your hands snaked their way back to his belt and slowly began to unbuckle it.

“Wait, what are you-?”

“Shh, just relax,” you said. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

You saw the slight hesitation in Frank’s eyes but he gave you a short nod. You smiled wide as you pulled down his pants. Realizing he wasn’t wearing any underwear, you palmed his growing member. He hissed as you gave him a light squeeze, swirling your thumb around the tip that was already coated in precum.

As you got onto your knees, you looked up at him and grabbed your knife from your hip, threateningly placing it as the base of his cock. 

“You pull my hair or even push me to go faster, I cut it off. We clear?”

Frank gulped loudly and you let out a wicked laugh as you spun the knife in your hand and placed it back onto your hip. Giving him one last look upwards, you put your lips around his tip and gradually began to suck.

He let out a strangled groan as you took him in deeper when you felt his hand on your head. You shot him a warning look with your eyes but all he did was brush your hair away from your face. The gesture was sweet and you almost felt guilty for taking advantage of him when the memory of him taking you in the mine popped into your head.

Breathing in through your nose, you took him into your mouth until your lips touched his base. You bobbed your head back and forth as you felt his cock swell with each second.

“Fuck babe, I’m so close,” breathed Frank. “Just a little bit more…”

You took that as your que to remove your mouth from his member, leaving a long trail of saliva behind. 

“Why’d you stop?” gasped Frank.

“Because I’m not finished with you.”

You roughly grabbed him by the shoulder as you dragged him back over to the couch. You threw him on top of the cushions as you drummed your fingers against your knife.

“Take off your clothes,” you said smoothly. “Now.”

Frank only paused for a moment before taking off his letterman jacket and his torn, black t-shirt. You tilted your head to the side as your eyes traveled up and down his body. He was stockier than you had imagined and the tattoos that covered his forearms were appealing to the eye.

You sauntered over to his side, secretly enjoying his nervousness. You grabbed the hilt of your knife and let it drop to the ground as it pierced the rotted wood.

Your hands went to the hem of your shirt as you slowly removed it from your body. You let it drop to the floor as you peeled off your pants while Frank’s face grew redder by the moment.

“Fuck…” he whispered.

“Is something wrong?” you asked.

“No! Nothing, it’s just-”

“You didn’t think you’d be fucking a killer?” you smirked. “Or just me in general?”

“I-I don’t know, it’s just...this is so fucked.”

“Welcome to the Entity’s realm.”

You carefully took a step forward as you straddled his waist, his cock still wet from your spit. He groaned as you slid your cunt against his member, teasing him. You leaned down as you began to suck on the side of his neck and roughly pulled his head back. Without warning you bit down hard, earning a horrible scream that rang right into your ear. You held Frank down as you lapped up the blood that poured from his neck. Usually drinking survivor’s blood would heighten your own bloodlust in chase but this time it sent pleasurable shockwaves that coursed through your veins. When you were satisfied, you lifted up your hips and grabbed his cock while you positioned it near your entrance.

“I promise it will all feel better soon,” you soothed. Blood dripped from your mouth as you inserted him inside of you, relishing in the way he moaned. You began to rock your hips forward as you threw your head back, your high from his blood making you see stars and spirals.

“F-Fuck!” Frank gasped.

His hands reached to your chest as you let him twist and pinch your nipples while you continued to ride him. Frank began to lift his hips up and down, matching your rhythm. His hands felt to your hips as he forced you harder onto his cock when you felt your orgasm start to peak.

“Don’t stop, keep going,” you gasped. Just as you were about to cum, Frank grabbed you by the neck and brought you down as he crashed his lips onto yours. You screamed in pleasure as you came onto his member while he in turn completely filled you up. With him still inside you, he licked his own blood off your lips as you let out a blissful sigh.

The two of you stayed like that for a while before you carefully lifted yourself off of him. Grabbing a stray blanket, you wiped the blood and any juices that had leaked down onto your leg. As you got dressed, you saw Frank still staring at you with a slightly shocked expression on his face.

“I can’t believe it...we actually fucked…”

“Believe it, babe,” you quipped. You walked over and cupped his chin while giving his lips a small peck. “Next time we meet, the hatch is yours.”

Frank was silent as you both got dressed and just as you picked up your knife, he placed a hand on your shoulder.

“I didn’t come here just for the hatch deal,” he said. “In a weird way, I wanted to be with you...like this.”

You pursed your lips and gave him a knowing smile as you gently patted his cheek and nodded toward the exit. 

“Go past the brick wall entrance and keep heading toward the forest,” you said. “You’ll find your way back eventually.”

Frank cleared his throat as he nodded and walked out of the ski resort. You waited until the outline of his body disappeared when you saw the Fog gather around your feet.

“Well, wasn’t that lovely?”

Your shoulders grew tense as you heard the Entity’s clicky laugh. You didn’t bother turning around to know it had taken the shape of Danny and you wished it could be anyone but him.

“What do you want now?” you grumbled.

The Entity-as-Danny placed its arm around your shoulder as he leaned his head against the crook of your neck. You tried to brush it off but its grasp just held on tighter.

“I don’t know if your pretty little head got confused, but you’re supposed to be seducing the Ghostface, not the Legion.”

“I do know,” you said through gritted teeth.

“Then why are you wasting your time? Clock's ticking,” said the Entity. He playfully tapped what would be the real Danny’s leather watch.

“You want me to lose, don’t you?”

“Hmm, I can’t really say to be honest,” shrugged the Entity. “What’s that saying you humans have? It doesn’t matter if you win or lose, it’s how you play the game? And I tend to enjoy it to the fullest.”

“Hope you’re having the time of your life,” you said flatly. 

“I always do,” laughed the Entity. “Especially that time when we were together. Do you remember? I certainly do.”

Your eyebrows furrowed together as you tried to push the Entity off, but it grabbed you by the shoulders, forcing you to look into the eyes of the man you loved.

“I try not to,” you sniffed.

“Oh, don’t be mean,” said the Entity. “You can’t blame me for wanting what my killers and survivors have. Sometimes a simple taste isn’t enough. You showed that clearly with the Legion.”

You looked away from the Entity-as-Danny when you felt it slide it’s tongue up your neck. You shivered as it smiled at you, showing teeth similar to those of it’s gnarled claws. Long strings of saliva escaped its mouth as it grabbed the back of your head and forced you into a kiss.

You screamed into its mouth as it bit down onto your lip. No matter how much you tried to wiggle away, it brought you even closer, trailing a sharp claw down your spine.

“So delicious,” said the Entity as your lips parted. “You should feel honored for being in such a position. I rarely offer it to anyone, even my most favorite killers.”

“I should be so lucky,” you spat. “Now take me to a trial. You want me to do the challenge so badly, then let me.”

“No dearest, not yet.”

“What the fuck are you even-”

The Entity-as-Danny pushed you back onto the couch and for the first time in a long time you felt the old fear of being a survivor come back. Instead of the usual blue that Danny’s eyes held, they had turned into a deep shade of red that glimmered like the rubies on the hilt of your dagger.

Remembering that you still had your weapon, you grabbed it from your hip and threw it straight at the Entity’s face. The knife stopped in mid-air, inches away from piercing it. You used the time to run away but an invisible force held you down onto your stomach as you heard the knife clatter to the ground.

“How very rude. I’m only trying to make things better for you,” sighed the Entity.

“By what? Forcing yourself on me so you can prove who’s in charge? Go fuck yourself!”

“Now, now, I would never do that to you.”

You were suddenly flipped over onto your back as the Entity-as-Danny kneeled down. The Entity’s claws popped up from the ground and wrapped themselves around your wrists and waist, pinning you with no room to escape.

“I can play pretend if you’d like,” said the Entity softly. “Is that what you want? For me to be like him?”

Its eyes turned back to the familiar blue as another claw slowly began to wrap around your neck, getting tighter as the Entity drew closer.

“I just wanted to spend time with my survivor. My precious little Teddy,” it whispered.

Your mouth gaped open for air as the Entity closed the space between and kissed you lovingly. It’s hand caressed the side of your face and for a second, it really did feel like things were back to normal. From the way it grinned to the slight touch of booping you on the nose, it took you back to the times of being a helpless survivor in love with a merciless killer.

“Mmm, how delectable,” mused the Entity. It licked its lips as the claws set you free. You gasped for air and tried to catch your breath as the Entity began to walk away.

“What was that for?”

“I’ve had my fill for today. Good luck on your challenges. You know I’ll be watching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost to affiliate! Support me by following at https://www.twitch.tv/gemini_jinx


	33. Chapter 33

You threw up the third survivor on the hook and looked around for Danny’s silhouette. He was hiding inside the killer shack, desperately trying to finish the last generator.

“Fuck you...stop camping me,” grunted the survivor above you. You turned and raised an eyebrow at Joey and slashed his legs, earning another cry from him.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” you sniffed. You gave him another glare before heading off toward the shack, hoping your terror radius wouldn’t scare Danny away.

You peeked your head in through one of the entrances and saw Danny desperately trying to cross wires and turn cogs. He gave you a quick glance but purposely ignored you as he continued working.

“Hey, what’s up?” you asked cheerfully.

Danny didn’t say anything as the generator blew up in his face. He coughed at the smoke it emitted and wiped the sweat off his brow. You began to tap your foot impatiently, annoyed at the lack of attention.

“Oh no, it looks like the pallet in here is still up,” you said. “I would hate for someone to drop it on my head. That would give someone the advantage to go and save their friend.”

The generator sprung to life and Danny ran through the other entrance of the shack. You thought he would loop around and hit you with the pallet but he went straight toward Joey.

You sighed as you cracked your neck from side to side and ran after him. He easily pulled Joey off and you grinned as one of your perks activated. Danny was under the exposed effect and the fear in his eyes showed that he had made a mistake in being altruistic.

“Surprise!” you laughed as you plunged the knife into his shoulder. Danny instantly crashed to the ground as Joey sprinted away toward one of the exit gates.

“Let’s see if he tries to be a hero,” you mused. 

The exit gate lights slowly began to glow and you kept an eye on Danny, making sure he didn’t pick himself back up. As the door slid open, you saw Joey hesitate and you quickly ran after him.

“Get the fuck out!” you shouted. You slashed your knife at him and purposely missed as he was forced to leave the trial.

You hummed in approval as you sheathed your knife and walked back over to Danny. He was still on the floor and crawling desperately toward the hatch a few feet away from him.

“No! No, no, no!” you scolded. You quickly picked him up and headed toward the shack. Danny struggled in your grasp but you ignored the punches to your back.

“You’re a liar! You said you would give me the hatch!” yelled Danny. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you! All of you killers are liars!”

“Chill out, babe. You’ll get the hatch soon enough,” you said.

As you entered the shack and headed down the stairs, Danny’s body went slack. You passed by the hooks and placed him gently on the ground in the farthest corner of the basement.

“What are you doing?” asked Danny.

“I just want to spend time with you,” you said. “Here, I even got you this!”

You walked over to the open chest and pulled out a med kit with a syringe inside. Danny looked up at you suspiciously as you tapped the tip of the needle with your finger and grabbed his arm.

“Now hold still. I can’t have you at your best but it’s better than you dying,” you said. Danny winced as you stuck the syringe into his arm, making sure he took every last drop of what was inside.

You threw the needle away and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. He turned away at your touch and you clenched your fists in annoyance.

“C’mon, just indulge me for a bit? I’m letting you get the hatch, I need to get something out of this too.”

“I’m not sleeping with you.”

“I didn’t ask for that, now did I?” you grinned. “Just relax and be with me.”

Danny shook his head as you sat down and brought him into your arms. His body tensed while you stroked his hair but he soon began to relax as you trailed your hand from the back of his head to his back.

Blood stained your hand as Danny’s eyes struggled to stay open. He was bleeding out faster than usual and you regretted downing him so early.

“Stay here,” you whispered. “I need to find another med-kit for you...I think your friends left one behind.”

You pulled yourself away from him and got up from the ground, slowly backing up toward the basement stairs. He didn’t seem to be moving and you didn’t want him to run away at the last minute. 

As you dashed up the stairs, you headed toward one of the destroyed hooks where you sacrificed the first survivor. A med-kit lay on the floor and luckily, it still had some bandages and gel dressings left inside. You quickly grabbed it when you felt the prickly sensation of your back being scratched by the Entity.

Tick tock, tick tock... 

You shrugged it off and headed back toward the killer shack. You saw puddles of blood trailing up the stairs and around the other entrance when you heard Danny’s soft cries. Anger flared up inside as you walked over to the other side of the shack and saw him crawling his way toward the hatch.

“What did I tell you about the hatch!?” you yelled. You stomped your way over to him and picked him up again. “I said I was going to give it to you. You have to be patient!”

“I keep bleeding out...I can’t even heal myself,” gasped Danny.

“That’s because I learned a new trick,” you said proudly. “I make sure I’m not going into these trials so you survivors can screw me over. Here, I found a med-kit. You’ll still be injured but you won’t bleed out at least.”

“Not down there. Anywhere but the basement,” groaned Danny. 

You ignored his plea and took him back downstairs and propped him up against one of the opened chests. You threw the med-kit against his chest and kneeled down on one knee next to him.

“Patch yourself up,” you ordered. Danny glared and you grabbed your knife as you held it to his neck. “You want the hatch or not?”

He scowled as he opened the med-kit and began applying the gel dressings to his skin. You watched him carefully, making sure he didn’t have any hidden survivor perks up his sleeve.

“There, I’m finished. Happy?” he spat. You smiled as you caressed his cheek with the back of your hand.

“I could be happier,” you said. “I just have a quick question; you’re not messing around with any of the survivors are you?”

“What?”

“Like you’re not in a relationship with any of them? I saw the Spirit- I mean Rin, looking at you in the trial earlier. Seems she has a little crush on you.”

“She was trying to save me,” said Danny. “Why do you care anyways?”

“Listen, I’m not usually the jealous type but I highly suggest that you tell her to back off. You know, since you’re already in a relationship.”

“You mean with you?” laughed Danny. “You’re a fucking psychopath, you know that? If you’re trying to get me to fall for you, this isn’t how it works.”

“Well then, how does it work? What do I have to do?”

“I don’t know, how about not being a killer? Try being on our side for once.”

“I have and it sucks, actually,” you said. “I do miss having friends though. Sitting around the fire, talking, sharing things from your old life. What does the Entity bring you?”

Danny sat quietly as he fiddled with the handles of the med-kit. You cleared your throat and sat down across from him, making sure to give him space.

“I had a friend, Kate, who would be given her guitar. She would sing songs, mostly her own and it was nice. Then Ace would bring his cards and we’d play poker, bargain with our offerings. That bastard would always try and cheat. Even when we caught him, he always seemed to charm his way out of trouble.”

“Is this your way of trying to be relatable?”

“Yes...is it working?” you asked hopefully.

Danny let out a laugh but there was no malice behind it. The sound was pleasant and you desperately wanted to hear it again.

“Here, let’s leave this place. I know how much you guys hate it down here.”

You stood up and held out your hand to Danny. He looked you for a moment before accepting it as you pulled him up. You made sure to walk in front of him and went over to the entrance with the pallet still up.

“Here, you need the Entity’s approval right? It loves when you get a good smack in,” you said.

“Won’t it punish you if I do?” asked Danny. A hot burn went down your spine but you smiled through it. 

“I can handle it.”

Danny hesitated only for a second before grabbing the pallet with both hands and dropping it right on top of your head. You grimaced at the pain and gave a weak smile as you broke the pallet with your foot.

“See? Not so bad,” you grinned. “Hatch is that way. But, you already knew that.”

Danny nodded as you stood out of the way to let him through. He skittishly walked past you and just before he jumped in, he turned around and gave you a little wave.

As you waved back, you were enveloped by the Fog and appeared back at the clearing. You thought that maybe the Entity had given you another chance to see Danny again when you heard someone step out from between the trees.

“Um...hey, what’s up.”

You raised your eyebrows in surprise to see Frank instead of Danny. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and though you were a good ways away from him, you could see his face turn red in the moonlight.

“Were you...waiting for me?” you asked dubiously.

“Yeah, kind of.”

You felt your cheeks go aflame themselves and you couldn’t remember the last time it happened. You stood still and studied Frank while he slowly walked up to you, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“So what do you want?” you asked.

“You still got that deal going with Danny?”

“I think so...why?”

“Is it working? Like, is he going with it?”

“If you’re going to try and bargain your body for the hatch next trial, I guess I could make an exception-”

“I didn’t come here for that,” interrupted Frank. “I mean, not that I’m thankful for your offer, but I just needed to see you.”

“Aw, miss me already?” you teased.

“Yes,” said Frank quietly.

You were even more thrown back by his honesty as he stood close to you and brushed a stray hair away from your face. His hand trailed down to your mouth as you instinctively bit down. It wasn’t a hard bite and it seemingly gave Frank permission to slowly insert his finger into your mouth. You began to slowly suck on his digit as he let out a groan, pressing his lips together to prevent more sounds from escaping.

“You drive me fucking crazy, you know that? Every time I go into a trial, I pray that it’s you I’m going against. I must be going insane,” he laughed bitterly.

You took a step back as you let go of his finger. He looked disappointed and you couldn’t help but smile.

“You always were. Insane, that is.”

“Can I...kiss you?” he asked. You gave a slight nod before Frank grabbed your face with both hands and kissed you with more passion than you ever received from him. A light moan escaped your lips and you could feel Frank smile as you kissed.

“I knew it,” he whispered. “I knew you liked me.”

Just as Frank leaned it for another kiss, you felt a slight tug pull you away from him. You opened your eyes to see the Fog was starting to encircle his entire body.

“Bastard’s taking me away again,” muttered Frank. “Can I see you again? Out here?”

Before you could respond, Frank had completely vanished, leaving you completely alone in the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys could support me and follow on my twitch at https://www.twitch.tv/gemini_jinx, I would really appreciate it! :)


	34. Chapter 34

You watched the Entity take the last survivor up into the sky as you felt a warm feeling wash over your body. The Entity was satisfied with all four survivors being sacrificed and you made sure to put up an ivory mori to please it even further.

Before you could blink, you were already whisked away to the clearing and felt a heavy weight attached to your hip. Next to your knife was a bag with an item inside that you had asked the Entity for. The requirement was at least one mori offering for five trials in a row, meaning you had to be extra brutal in your hunting when it came to sacrificing the survivors just to earn them in the first place.

You opened the bag to make sure you got exactly what you asked for and smiled triumphantly at your reward, heading straight toward the survivor camp. The trial you just had didn’t have Danny in it and you figured he had to be around the campfire with his friends.

You looked in between the trees and saw about five of them, talking amongst each other. You kept an eye out for a certain blue-eyed blonde and finally saw him next to Rin on one of the log benches.

Your blood began to boil as Danny said something while Rin laughed along with him. She put her hand on his knee and your nostrils flared as you took one step forward.

The invisible wall stopped you from going any further while Rin’s hand began to sneak its way higher. Your face grew hot and your hand instantly went to your knife, imagining all the ways you would cut Rin up when you saw her on your next trial.

Just as you were about to leave, Danny suddenly turned in your direction. You wiped away any anger showing on your face as you smiled and gave him a small wave. His face turned red as he removed Rin’s hand from his leg and gave a slight nod toward the direction of the clearing. 

Satisfied with his reaction, you walked out of the survivor’s camp and ran toward the neutral space. You tried to brush any fly-away hairs from your face and dusted off any dirt off your clothes. It felt awkward standing in the middle of the clearing, so you found the largest tree and leaned your back against it with your arms crossed.

“Uh, hi.”

You saw Danny emerge from the bushes and nodded at him with a nonchalant expression. The image of Rin touching him burned in your brain but you repressed any feelings of jealousy as you walked over and stopped just a few feet in front of him.

“How’s your trials been?” you asked.

“Horrible, as usual,” said Danny as he cleared his throat. “Back there with Rin, she just gets lonely sometimes, we all do. You killers can be really intimidating and-”

“I’m not going to punish you if that’s what you’re worried about,” you shrugged. “You’re your own person, don’t let me get in the way of that.”

“Really? Whatever happened to me being your survivor? You were pretty pissed last time I even brought her up.”

“I can’t always make you do what I want,” you said softly. “You still have free will to some extent. Who you choose to spend your time with is ultimately your decision; I just wish it was with me.”

Danny stood quiet and your body let out an involuntary twitch as he slowly walked over to you. He hesitantly held out his hand and gently caressed your face with the back of it. You sighed as you leaned into his touch.

“I like it when you’re like this,” he whispered. “You’re very sweet when you try.”

“I can be even sweeter,” you smiled. “I got something for you.”

Danny’s smile faltered a bit as you untied the bag from your hip and pulled out the item you had worked so hard for.

“Here, you were a reporter right? I bet you miss taking pictures of...stuff.”

You held out a silver camera, one you knew that the Entity would give him if he did well in trials. His eyes lit up as he eagerly took it from your hands and fiddled with the settings, zooming the lens in and out.

“Where did you-how did you even get this?”

“I have friends in high places,” you said proudly. Danny gave you a worried look as you giggled awkwardly. “Sorry, bad joke.”

Danny nodded as he held the camera up to his face and took a quick picture of you. You blinked as the flash went off and rainbow spirals clouded your vision. After rubbing your eyes, you saw Danny look around the clearing and point toward a rotten tree stump.

“Can you sit on that? Like with one knee close to your chest and the other on the ground?”

“You want me to model for you?” you smirked. Danny blushed as he cleared his throat.

“I mean, you don’t have to. It’s just that it’s been awhile since I’ve done something normal-”

“No need to explain,” you said. “Over there, right?”

Danny nodded as you followed his instructions and sat on the tree stump. Adjusting your body the way he wanted, you unintentionally smiled and averted your eyes, not knowing where to look.

“So, um, do I look at you or…?”

“Look over there for a bit. Kinda have that ‘I don’t care attitude’ you’re so good at,” said Danny.

“Was that a dig?” you asked with a raised eyebrow. Danny’s eyes widened but you gave a smile to reassure him that you weren’t angry.

“Heh, I guess a more appropriate term would be cathartic,” said Danny sheepishly.

You tried to keep the smile from growing on your face as you looked to the side and thought of earlier times with Danny. Part of you missed being at his mercy and not having to be the one seeking him out. It was strangely flattering that out of all his victims he had decided to choose you to bring to hell with.

“You’re smiling.”

You blinked as you looked at Danny and wiped the grin off your face as you set it back to neutral.

“Sorry, I’ll stop,” you said.

“No, actually...keep it. You look nice. Can you sit on the floor and lean against the stump? And look at me.”

You did as you were told as Danny snapped away picture after picture. With every tilt of your head or gaze swept upward, you noticed Danny got closer and closer with each picture. You didn’t know how much memory was on the camera but you hoped it was enough to spend more time with Danny.

“Oh, looks like that’s it,” said Danny. He looked through his camera and studied the pictures while you crawled closer to him.

“Can I see?” you asked.

“Uh, sure.”

You sat next to him as he pressed the arrow dials and went through each picture, pausing for a few seconds to make sure you saw it. They were surprisingly good and the way the moon light’s hit your face made you look like a grungy model out of a magazine.

You slowly rested your head on Danny’s shoulder and felt his body instantly tense up. He paused for only a moment before continuing looking through the camera roll.

“I think this one’s my favorite. It was at the beginning, when you first smiled.”

You hummed in agreement and snuggled closer to him. His cologne was strong and musky, making you feel slightly dizzy but you didn’t mind it. In fact, it stirred something inside you and gave you the courage to place a soft kiss on his neck.

“You smell so good,” you murmured. Your kisses traveled up his neck as your lips rested on his cheek. You rested them there for a bit before slowly pulling away and leaning your head back on his shoulder. “I like the way you smell.”

Danny stopped looking through the camera and set it down as he cupped your chin with his hand. He tilted it closer to him and you felt your heart begin to race as he carefully placed his lips against yours.

His kiss was hesitant at first and you were afraid that if you showed any sign of urgency, he would pull away. You gently kissed him back as his hand traveled to the back of your neck, deepening the kill while prying his tongue between your lips.

You gasped at the sudden intrusion as he gradually crawled on top of you. He placed his hands around your wrists, pinning you down. Just when you wrapped your legs around his waist, you felt his grip go slack.

“It’s taking me...before I go, I-” Danny couldn’t even finish his sentence before both you and him were cradled by the Fog. 

Instead of another trial, you were swept away to the black void you had come to be so familiar with.

“You sure know how to break up a party,” you grumbled. “What do you want this time?”

“Just thought I’d congratulate you on your progress,” smiled the Entity. It had taken the shape of the Oni and you were perturbed by its red eyes. “Though you are cutting it quite close.”

“I think I’m doing okay. I have fifty trials left and I already got him to kiss me,” you said proudly.

“You actually have ten.”

You blinked multiple times and quickly did the math in your head.

“No, I have fifty!” you argued. “I know because I’ve let Danny go every time!”

“The deal was 100 trials in general. Not with the Ghostface exclusively.”

“You-You can’t do that!” you shouted. “You lied to me!”

“I never did such a thing,” said the Entity smoothly. “It’s your fault for not understanding the specifics.”

“I knew there was something behind this! How is this fair!?”

“Well if it was, it wouldn’t be as interesting,” shrugged the Entity. “Again, ten are left. I suggest you do something drastic, dearest. You’re running out of time.”

You were suddenly thrown out of the black void and straight into another trial. Sounds of recorded screams and lights flickering above told you that you were back at Lery’s Memorial. A generator blew up behind you but you didn’t bother chasing after the survivor. What did it matter anymore if you were going to be stuck here forever? Even though the Entity punished its killers when not successful in their trials, it really wasn’t as bad as being killed by the psychopaths it gathered. 

You stood in the center of the room as you heard generator after generator go off. With only two left, you felt a couple of them approach you by hiding sneaking around the walls but they didn’t dare approach you.

“Hey! What are you doing!?”

You turned your head slightly to see Frank slowly make his way down one of the staircases. He was wearing his usual jeans and hoodie except they were both covered in dried blood. The Entity must have been pleased with his performance, donning him the official clothing of a true survivalist. 

“Just leave,” you muttered. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but won’t you get punished for not at least trying to sacrifice us?” asked Frank.

You were quiet as another generator went off, sending a shockwave of burning pain throughout your body. You collapsed to the ground and groaned but still made no attempt to hurt the survivor in front of you.

“What are you, crazy? At least hit me!”

You shook your head and muffled your scream with your hand as you felt three spikes trail down your back.

“Frank, we gotta go! Max almost has the last generator done.”

You whipped your head to see Danny emerge from one of the main hallways. He stopped in his tracks as he saw you on the ground and looked over to Frank.

“What’s happening?” he asked in bewilderment.

“I’m giving you all a free pass, that’s what,” you grumbled. “Now both of you, get out of here!”

The last generator went off and you fully screamed as you felt every joint in your body snap out of place. They were instantly put back in place but the pain still lingered.

“What’s wrong with her?” asked Danny. He knelt down next to you and placed his hand on your back. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“I said leave!”

You grabbed your knife and swiped at him as you cut across his chest. You didn’t leave a mark but the scare was enough to make him back away.

“C’mon, we gotta go! Caleb’s already at the exit,” said Frank. He tugged Danny by the arm while Danny gave you one last look.

“Meet me after,” he said.

You gave a quick nod as you watched them disappear into the black mist. You knew all four had escaped when you felt the air escape from your lungs as the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, I would really appreciate your support if you could follow me at https://www.twitch.tv/gemini_jinx :)


	35. Chapter 35

The fog finally cleared and you were back at the clearing. You didn’t move a muscle, even when you heard two pairs of footsteps approach you.

“There she is! What the hell was that back there?” demanded Frank. Your eyes flickered upward to see Frank standing over you with his arms crossed and Danny not too far behind him.

“Why do you care?” you sniffed. “Doesn’t matter anyways, I’ve already lost.”

“No shit you lost,” spat Frank. “I can’t believe you’re doing all this for the sake of-”

“Take it easy, Frank,” said Danny. “She does what she wants, just let her do it.”

“Oh, easy for you to say!” yelled Frank. “You’ve got a guarantee to escape every trial! Do you know what would happen if the others found out about your little deal with her!? You’re lucky I’ve kept it secret from them for this long!”

“You want the same exact thing!” shouted Danny. “I’m not an idiot, Frank! I’ve been watching you, how you practically drool every time we have a trial with her! Or that time you came back from your ‘walk’ and you were all googly-eyed but said nothing happened. How stupid do you think we are!?”

The two continued to bicker with each other and as you watched them get into each other’s faces, a small giggle erupted from your lips. It soon turned into full blown laughter as you fell onto your back, small tears sliding down your face.

“What the- What the hell is so funny!?” said Frank.

“Y-You two,” you struggled in between breaths. “You guys are literally fighting over nothing! It’s just like old times.”

“Fucking looney bin over here,” muttered Frank.

“Hey, don’t call her that!” said Danny. He gave Frank a hard shove as Frank took a couple steps back and gave him an incredulous look.

“Why the fuck do you care, Olsen!? All you do is talk shit about her back at camp, why the sudden change of heart!?”

“We all talk badly about the killers! Don’t go acting like you’re some saint!” shouted Danny.

“I don’t even get why she wants you so bad,” said Frank as he shook his head. “You say she’s disgusting, ignore her when all she wants is your attention. Have you told her about Rin yet?”

“Mind your own business, Frank!” snarled Danny.

“What is he talking about?” you asked quietly.

Danny looked over at you fearfully before walking over and kneeling next to you.

“I told you, she doesn’t mean anything. Remember how I said that we get lonely? I just have to let her down gently and-”

“Oh fuck off, Danny. You want to know what he said to her? That his feelings for her are stronger than anything he’s ever felt, even before we got sucked in here. He’s in love with her.”

“That’s not true! I mean, I did say that, but that was before I started getting to know you, Angel! I knew you were a little obsessed but the feelings you have for me are real, I see that now.”

“But do you feel the same way? About me?”

Danny bit his lower lip and looked away while Frank scoffed at his reaction. Your eyes went downward, not knowing what to say or do. Deep down, you knew that it would be impossible for him to have such feelings in the short amount of time given to you.

“I should go. I’ll probably get taken to another trial any minute,” you said. You got up from the ground and walked out of the clearing. As if the Entity was listening, the fog rolled in almost automatically and swept you away to the meat plant.

You appeared on the bottom floor and was about to hide yourself in the darkest corner when a pleated skirt caught your eye. Rin had quickly dashed around the corner and you saw that she was heading to one of the generators located in the bathroom.

“There you are, you little bitch,” you growled. You snatched the knife attached to your hip and silently made your way toward the bathroom’s entrance.

Rin was crossing wires and pressing buttons when you crept up behind her and grabbed her right off the generator. You were disappointed that she didn’t give you a chase and promptly dropped her on the ground.

“Get up,” you snapped. You picked her up again as she struggled in your grasp. Purposely avoiding placing her on the hook, you took the time to walk past any pallets in case her friends were nearby.

Rin finally escaped from your clutches and your heart began to race as you ran after her. A quick slash to her back made her scream out in pain and you relished in the sound of her cries.

“C’mon little girl, I just want to talk,” you said in a sing-song voice. “What does he see in you?”

Another hit to her side brought her down but instead of hooking her, you hid her in a corner and waited for the others to show up. Two generators popped off at once but you ignored the burning headache that was growing by the second.

A male survivor tried to help Rin up and you waited for him to at least get the girl up on her feet. Once she was able to walk, you sprinted out from your hiding spot and slashed Rin across the face. Blood spurted out from all directions and you chased after the man until he was out of sight.

“I’m not letting you escape,” you seethed. Rin let out a garbled cry as tears ran down her face while she clutched her wounded cheek.

You repeated the same process when a survivor tried to help, but they seemed to have finally given up. A horrifying smile crossed your face as the last generators went off one by one, finally releasing the two exit gates.

“You and I...we’re going to have a little chat,” you said as you picked her up. You carried Rin to the room filled with barrels, throwing her next to a decapitated pig head.

“Please...just kill me...just end it!” cried Rin.

“Not until you answer some questions,” you said. “How long have you been in love with Danny?”

“W-What?”

“I said, how long have you been in love with Danny? You know, the guy whose leg you touch every chance you get?”

“I-I don’t know-”

“Wrong answer.”

You grabbed your knife and stabbed Rin in the leg as she let out a curdling scream. You made sure to remove it slowly, making sure she felt every inch of your blade.

“Care to answer again?” you asked.

“I’m not in love with him! He’s just nice to me!” sobbed Rin.

“Nice enough for you to flirt with him,” you muttered as you grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. “What does he say to you?”

“I don’t know what you mean!”

“You whisper secrets to each other at the campfire after a trial. What are they? And don’t lie, or else I’ll cut your tongue out.”

“Sweet nothings, that’s it! I don’t even like him like that! I’m just lonely, we all are!”

“So you admit to being a lonely, little, whore?” you smirked.

“Yes, yes!”

“Then say it!” you hissed.

“I’m a l-lonely, little w-whore,” Rin whimpered.

“Say it again!”

“I’m a lonely, little whore!”

“Again!” you demanded.

“I’M A LONELY, LITTLE WHORE!” she shrieked. Judging from the blood that was gathering on the floor, she was very close to bleeding out to death.

“Geez, I heard you the first time, no need to yell,” you cackled. “Oh, what am I to do with you now?”

“Please, just hook me,” begged Rin. “I don’t want to be here anymore. I want to go back.”

“Go back so you can cry in his arms and tell him what a mean and horrible monster I am?” you mocked. “I figured as much.”

“No! No, I won’t go to him!” Rin quavered. “I’ll leave him alone, I’ll never speak to him again!”

“Hmm…”

You studied the bleeding girl before you as she coughed up blood and fluttered her eyes, trying to keep her focus on you. You twirled the handle of the knife between your fingers and abruptly placed the blade against her neck.

“I really can’t trust you,” you sighed. “You’ll have to prove it.”

“I’ll prove it! You watch us when we’re by the fire, right!? I won’t talk to Danny anymore, I won’t even look at him, I swear to god!”

“Who told you that?” you hissed.

“We see you,” said Rin. “A lot of killers do it.”

You were annoyed that you had been caught spying and pressed the knife further into her neck.

“Well then,” you growled. “You better be on your best behavior...because I’ll be watching.”

With one quick slash, you watched the last of her light extinguish from her eyes. You expected to feel better after what you did but the hole in your heart remained empty.

Every trial after went the same with you standing in a corner with your back turned to the survivors while they finished generators and escaped. No matter what pain the Entity inflicted, you pushed through it until the very end.

In between matches, you made a point to stay as far away from the survivor’s camp as possible. You didn’t want to face Danny, figuring Rin had already gone and told him what you did to her. Frank would often lurk by the clearing after trials but you couldn’t face him either.

It was the last trial of the agreement that you had made with the Entity and you were curious as to what would happen next. When all four survivors finally escaped through the gates, you were instantly swept away by the fog and into the Entity’s personal space.

“You are quite the annoying little cunt, you know that?”

You looked up to see the Entity-as-Michael. It was strange hearing a voice from the usually silent killer and even more strange that it came out with clicks and hisses.

“What’s wrong?” you asked innocently.

“You know exactly what’s wrong!” snarled Entity. “You know I feed off the fear and bloodlust of others and you have yet to put in your share!”

“Sounds like someone is a little hangry,” you muttered.

“I had such high hopes for you and this is how you repay me? I enjoyed your little show with Rin a few trials back, but now? Not even a crumb of horror to satisfy me! Are you really so pathetic that you would rather go through pain and torture just to let the man you love, who doesn’t love you back, escape? You are a truly, disturbed human being that I have ever had the displeasure of working with.”

“What can I say? I’m one of a kind,” you laughed bitterly.

“Yes, you are, unfortunately,” said the Entity. “You are useless to me in the state you are in. Time to change things up a bit.”

Before you could say anything, the Entity lifted its hand and snapped its fingers. You felt the air leave your lungs as the fog encircled you, squeezing every part of your body until you felt yourself being dropped onto the hard ground.

“...Don’t you have to patch up your little club house? I saw the holes in it. Next time you want to show off your sexcapades, just send an email. You don’t have to play the whole demure and innocent act when you get caught.”

“I don’t have control over the state of the maps, Ghostfuck! And we can’t send emails here, there’s no service! There’s not even a fucking computer in this place!”

You groaned as you got up from the ground to see Frank and Danny at each other's throats. Frank was wielding his knife and waving it around while Danny gave him a bored look with his arms crossed. Both had their masks resting on top of their heads and you felt dumbfounded at the sight of them in their old clothes.

“It-It’s you! Both of you!” you gasped.

The pair turned to look in your direction as you scrambled to your feet and started running toward them.

“Finally, Teddy! I thought you’d never come back-”

“Can’t believe you left me here with this shithead-”

Both were abruptly cut off as you wrapped your arms around their necks. You began to sob uncontrollably as you pulled them in tighter, indulging in the sweet moment the Entity had given you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, I would really appreciate your support by following me at https://www.twitch.tv/gemini_jinx <3


	36. Chapter 36

“I missed you guys so much! The stupid thing took me away and made me one of you! But I couldn’t-I couldn’t keep doing that to you guys! And you didn’t even recognize, you hated me! You couldn’t stand the sight of me-”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay Teddy. What’s gotten into you?” asked Danny softly. “Did this asshole do something horrible to you? I promise, I’ll find a way to hurt him.”

“I didn’t do shit! I’ve been here with you the whole time!” shouted Frank.

“Please, just stop fighting,” you whispered. “I’ve been through hell and back and I just want to be with you two.”

The two men finally relaxed in your embrace when you felt an arm snake it’s way around your waist.

“This has been lovely, but we have business to attend to,” said Danny. “C’mon Teddy, let’s get out of here.”

Danny pulled you off of Frank and proceeded to guide you out of the clearing. You stopped in your tracks and shook your head as you looked back at Frank.

“I know I’m your survivor Danny, I know that...but you have to understand...that I have feelings for him as well,” you said as you nodded toward Frank. “It seems like time hasn’t really passed but I was gone for a time and during that time, I got to know Frank and my feelings for him have grown. But my feelings for you have grown even more so...I know it’s crazy but I’m in love with both of you.”

Frank’s eyes lit up as he stood a little straighter while Danny narrowed his eyes on you. His grip on you tightened and you tried not to show the pain on your face.

“We need to talk,” he hissed. Frank took a step forward but Danny pulled you back behind him. “Alone.” 

Danny practically dragged you out of the clearing while you gave a reassuring glance back toward Frank. He was clearly angry at the way Danny handled you but remained where he was.

Once he was out of earshot, Danny pulled you behind a large tree and pushed you up against it. He grabbed your face with both his hands and rested his forehead against yours.

“Would you like to tell me why you have feelings for that snot-nosed brat back there?” he asked cheerfully. You could tell he was trying to control his anger as every word came out slightly jagged.

“It feels so long ago but the Entity came to me after a trial. It offered me a chance to be like you guys; to become a killer.”

Danny raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he waited for you to go on.

“I’ll admit it was kinda fun,” you said quietly. “But I couldn’t hurt you, or him for that matter. It just became exhausting after a while and the fact that I couldn’t be with you the same way just broke me.”

“So you love me more than him?” asked Danny with a smile.

“You were always my first priority,” you smiled sadly. “But when I was in that other place, you didn’t want to be with me…you found someone else to make you happy.”

“That wouldn’t happen,” said Danny as he shook his head. “I’ve always wanted you, I brought you here with me!”

“But you weren’t you!” you exclaimed. “You weren’t the Ghostface, you were Danny Johnson; a reporter who worked at the Roseville Gazette, an upstanding citizen who couldn’t even hurt a fly! You weren’t a killer, you were a survivor.”

“Motherfucker,” whispered Danny. “If the Entity did this, then why can’t I remember? Why don’t any of us remember?”

“I don’t know, to make things harder for us? Maybe it thought you wouldn’t believe me, that you’d punish me or something.”

“Oh Teddy, I would never punish you for something that isn’t your fault,” soothed Danny. “I would, however, do it for my own personal pleasure.”

“Are you serious!? There have been plenty of times where you have-”

“Shh, Teddy, let’s not fight,” said Danny as he wrapped his arms around you. “You’re back and that’s all that matters. Even if I don’t remember it.”

“So...you’re not mad at me? About Frank?”

“Oh, I’m furious, but I’ll get over it,” laughed Danny. “ I mean, why you could ever love such a dolt is beyond my understanding. You are just a greedy little thing who needs to have it her way. I remember back in the old days when I watched you...how selfish you were, always wanting more, more and more. But that’s what I like about you because you never denied that part inside you. You’re just like me.”

Danny gave you a little boop on the nose and you couldn’t decide whether to be relieved or terrified. What you did know was that in the next trial, Danny was sure to punish you in more ways than you could possibly imagine.

“Well, let’s go tell the little maggot the good news,” sighed Danny. “I’m sure he’ll be thrilled he’s getting more attention than he deserves.”

As the two of you walked back, you saw Frank playing with his knife in similar fashion the way you played with yours when you were killer. Once you had stepped into the clearing, Danny immediately put his arm around your shoulders.

“Well, should I tell him or you?” asked Danny. You smiled up at him but before you could say anything, he instantly cut you off.

“Listen here teen angst, for some strange reason, my Teddy here seems to have a crush on you. Now, because she is mine and mine to do whatever I want with, I’m granting her the small pleasure of being with you...for the time being,” added Danny. “Consider yourself lucky, I never really share my things.”

You brushed off Danny comments as you gave Frank a hopeful smile. Frank shrugged as he sheathed his knife and gave Danny a smirk.

“So, then you won’t mind if we go on a little field trip?” he asked.

“If you’re talking about the meat plant, Amanda has already made it pretty clear that she doesn’t want anyone going there anymore. Unless you got something she wants?” said Danny.

“Nah, not that roach-ridden cesspool,” spat Frank. “You might like going there, but I have something better in mind.”

Frank grabbed your hand and pulled you in his direction, but Danny had his arm on your other hand and yanked you back toward him.

“Just because she likes you doesn’t mean I’m going to hand her over so easily,” smirked Danny. “You kids might get lost along the way. I’ll come along to make sure you stay on the right path.”

“Whatever, just don’t slow us down,” said Frank as he rolled his eyes. You expected at least one of them to let go of your hand, but both seemed to hold on even tighter as you exited the clearing.

During your walk to wherever it was that you were going, you told Frank and Danny about your time with the Entity and the other realm that he had created. You talked about how the survivors you knew were turned into killers and the killers now were shaped into innocent survivors.

“To be honest, I really liked you guys in your survivor forms,” you admitted. “You two were so sweet and kind; it’s probably the thing I miss most.”

“What are you talking about Teddy, I’m the nicest guy you ever met!” exclaimed Danny. He grabbed you by the chin and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. “See?”

“What a gentleman,” sneered Frank. “Hurry up, we’re almost there.”

The forest’s foliage soon started to turn a darker brown, tumbleweeds passing by and cacti replacing the large oak trees. The three of you soon came to the Grave of Glenvale which held the deteriorating Dead Dawg Saloon. The air was bone dry and filled with swirling red dust.

Frank took the lead as he walked over to the saloon. Giving a quick look around, he finally let go of your hand and started to walk up the crickety stairs.

“This way,” he said.

“Where’s Deathslinger?” asked Danny curiously. “He’s not the type to let people use his space rent free.”

“I had to teach him a few things,” grumbled Frank. “A lot of things, actually.”

You followed Frank up the stairs with Danny close behind and when you came to the top floor, your eyes widened as you realized why Frank had brought you here.

“Wow, what a romantic setting,” drawled Danny. “A moth ball ridden bed with cobwebs hanging delicately from the ceilings. You really went all out with this one, Frankie boy.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here,” said Frank crossly. “But like I said before, I’m willing to share...if it’s okay with her.”

The two of them turned toward you as you felt your cheeks become unbearably hot. 

“I mean...I’ve never...I guess it would be okay…”

Frank gave you a half smile as he took his mask off his head and dropped it to the floor. He took off his letterman’s jacket and laid it on top of the bed.

“There, that way you won’t get too dirty,” he said and then looked at Danny. “Care to contribute?”

“She’s been through worse,” sniffed Danny. “Hold her, I don’t want her squirming around.”

Frank instantly grabbed both your hands and put them behind your back while Danny began to undress. He stripped down until he was wearing just his pants and boots with his large knife in hand. 

“Now, you know how this goes, Teddy,” said Danny. “Just because we have an extra...guest here, doesn’t mean things will be different.”

“I understand, but Danny-”

“Just go with it. You’ll just piss him off even more,” whispered Frank into your ear. “Remember, he’s in charge...for now.”

Frank tightened his grip and you shivered as you felt his lips brush against your neck. You saw the flicker of jealousy in Danny’s eyes as he grabbed you by the neck of your dress and dragged his knife downward.

Danny kept his gaze on you as he threw the shredded material to the side and licked his lips at the sight of you in your black underwear.

“Now, don’t move. We don’t want any little accidents,” grinned Danny. You pressed your lips and prepared for his knife as it slowly trailer across your chest, cutting off both straps. You whimpered as you felt the knife slice your skin, enough to cause you to bleed.

“You said there wouldn't be any accidents,” you whined. Danny giggled as he cut the part in the middle of your bra, releasing your breasts as the material fell to the floor. He grabbed one and flicked your nipple with his finger, pinching it until you cried out.

“Oh Teddy, have you gone soft with your time away?” asked Danny. “If you can’t handle something as simple as this, I don’t know how you’re going to handle the two of us.”

Danny let go of your breast and handed his knife over to Frank. He took a few steps back, leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, giving the both of you a cheeky grin.

“Your turn, kid,” said Danny. “Cut her.”

Frank didn’t even hesitate as he released his hold on you and guided you onto the bed. The springs squeaked loudly as you sat up on your elbows while Frank’s bare hand caressed up your leg. He stopped when his fingers touched your underwear and you gasped as he promptly tore them off.

“Cut the inner of her thigh,” said Danny. You looked at him and he had his hand covering his mouth as if he was trying to hold in laughter. “She likes that spot especially.”

Frank let out an irritated scowl as he swiftly cut your inner thigh to which you let out a shrill scream. He immediately placed his lips on the cut and held you down by placing his hand on your shoulder. The pain gradually started to fade away as Frank sucked the blood and moved his lips right above your sex.

His tongue delved inside without warning and you moaned as his pierced tongue probed your clit. You noticed he was careful in avoiding your cut and you arched your back, letting out another lustful cry as he added two fingers, pushing them deeper inside you.

The sound of someone unzipping their pants made you open your eyes to see Danny walk up to you with his cock in hand. He grabbed you by the hair and moved you so that your head was almost hanging off the bed. Frank continued eating you out while Danny pressed his member against your lips, eventually sliding it down your throat.

You gagged and choked at his length but Danny ignored your sounds as he slowly started to thrust. You placed one hand on top of Frank’s head, encouraging him to go faster while you placed the other on Danny’s hip, hoping he would go slower.

“Fuck, you take me so good Teddy. Bet you can take me even deeper,” said Danny. He bottomed out into your throat as tears slid off your face. It was getting harder to breathe and the rise of your orgasm wasn’t helping either.

“Mmh, MMH!” You tried to get the words out that you were close as you felt Danny gently place his fingers around your throat, tracing the outline of his cock.

“Don’t let a single drop out,” he whispered. Your eyes rolled back into your head as you released yourself into Frank’s mouth while Danny did the same into yours. You choked on how much had come out but Danny kept his cock inside, making sure there wasn’t even a leak. You swallowed it all and gasped as Danny removed himself from your mouth while Frank lapped at the mess you made between your legs.

“That’s my girl,” smirked Danny. “Hope you got room for seconds.”

“W-What…?”

“Turn her.”

Frank turned your body over so you were laying on your stomach. Your body felt weak as you watched the two switch sides with Frank near your face and Danny behind you.

“You’re doing great,” whispered Frank as he held his face in your hands. “Just hang on a little bit longer.”

You gave a weak nod as Danny grabbed your hips and forced you onto your knees. As you made your way onto your elbows you stiffened as you felt the tip of Danny’s cock slide up and down your slit.

“She can take it, can’t you Teddy?” mocked Danny. He abruptly slid his cock inside you as you let out a guttural moan. Danny wasted no time in picking up his speed while Frank quickly unbuttoned his jeans.

“She’s strong,” said Frank firmly. “Maybe she just didn’t like the way you taste.”

Frank grabbed your jaw and shoved his cock into your mouth, making you gag as he matched Danny’s speed. The sensations of both of them inside you was all too much and left you feeling powerless between them. Danny sensed your lapse in figure and gave a sharp smack to your ass. Your muffled moans were blocked by Frank’s cock and the vibrations you gave off from your throat seemed to spur him even more.

“Seems like you just need a bit more motivation,” teased Danny. His hand trailed under your stomach as he played with your clit. Your nails dug into Frank’s jacket as your legs shook while Danny gave your ass another hit, his fingers digging in that you could feel bruises start to form.

You whined at his harsh actions when you noticed Frank’s own legs start to quiver as he brought your lips to the base of his cock. His hands dug into your scalp as you felt his own release slide down your throat.

It was much more than the last and you tried to swallow all of it, strings of his cum leaking from the sides of your mouth. Danny noticed your struggle and laughed as he gave your clit a pinch, making you release your second wave as he came inside you.

“That’s my girl,” sighed Danny. He pulled himself out while Frank did the same, leaving you a shivering mess with their cum leaking out from both ends of your body.

“You were amazing,” whispered Frank as he brushed the stray hairs from your face. He put his lips next to your ears and gave you a small kiss on the cheek. “But next time, I won’t let him take control so easily.”

Frank grabbed his mask off the floor and placed it over his face as he gave Danny the middle finger before walking out of the saloon. Danny chuckled as he wiped himself off with Frank’s jacket and pulled you into his arms.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself, Teddy,” whispered Danny. “I cannot wait until our next trial together.”

His threat should’ve scared you but you were so exhausted by what just happened, you couldn’t bring yourself to care as you fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, I would really appreciate your support by following me at https://www.twitch.tv/gemini_jinx <3


	37. Chapter 37

Quentin’s scream could be heard from all the way across the Redwood forest, making you miss a wire and having the generator explode thick smoke in your face. You gagged at the putrid fumes while David cursed next to you.

“The hell is wrong with you? Acting like it’s your first time,” growled David. “I’d rather have the new guy here, at least he knows where to look.”

“Oh, fuck off David,” you muttered. “You’re just mad because he called you a brute the other match.”

“Listening in on my business? Well start minding your own, missy! Think you’re all tough cuz your boyfriend’s here.”

Your cheeks went aflame but you said nothing as he was pretty much right. The Ghostface was the killer of your trial and you had been dreading to have one with him ever since the threesome with Frank. The thought of it still left you with butterflies in your stomach and you couldn't decide whether that was a bad thing.

The generator finally turned on as you and David took off in opposite directions. You saw him going for the save while you kept an eye out for another generator or totem. There was an untouched generator in the corner of the map and you quietly crouch-walked toward it. Just as you started to fix the inner mechanics, you felt a cold chill run up your spine.

“Hey, Teddy. Whatcha doin?”

Before you could turn around, you felt Danny’s knife penetrate your hip. You let out a scream but it was quickly muffled as Danny’s gloved hand covered your mouth.

“Shh, shh, shh. Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. Not right away, at least,” giggled Danny. “I told you this was going to happen. Since I can’t take it out on the brat, I’ll have to do it to you.”

Danny withdrew his knife from your body and threw you over his shoulder. You struggled to get out of his grasp and he clicked his tongue when you gave him a good kick to his chest.

“Now, now, Teddy, you know I hate it when you act like this,” he scolded. “You got what you wanted but did you think I enjoyed it? Having his filthy dick inside your mouth, he must have tasted disgusting...right?” He squeezed the side of your wounded hip as you let out another blood-curdling scream. 

“Yes, it was disgusting,” you cried. He dropped you onto the floor and propped you up against a tree.

“But you swallowed it,” he said quietly. “Your tongue’s been tainted...I should cut it out.”

“No! Danny, wait! If you did that...how would I be able to kiss you?” you asked desperately. 

“You don’t have to use your tongue to kiss, silly,” reminded Danny.

“But...I’ll need it for other things,” you said slowly, making a point to look at his crotch. Danny hummed to himself as he tapped his knife against his mask.

“You do make a good argument,” mused Danny. “Wait here, I gotta kill your friends.”

As soon as he was out of sight, you began to crawl toward one of the corners, hoping to recover so that you would be able to pick yourself up.

Danny had left you alone long enough to where you were finally able to get to your feet and start bandaging your wounded hip. Silhouettes of your friends could be seen in the distance and you winced as you heard one of them scream.

You recognized it as Meg’s as you saw her being chased not too far from you. As you limped toward the killer shack, you saw a lit totem hiding behind one of the crates. You immediately set to work on breaking it, untying the knots that held the skulls and bones together. 

Just as it shattered onto the floor, you felt another pain enter your body, this time in your lower back. You screamed as Danny wrapped his arm around your throat and dragged you down into the basement.

“Silly girl, you know better,” said Danny as he propped you up on the hook. “Hopefully your friends come get you or else this won’t nearly be as fun.”

You could barely hear him through the sound of your screams as you felt copious amounts of blood run down your body. It was still your first time on the hook but you feared that no one would save you due to Danny roaming around the floors above.

You took a deep breath as you tried to lift yourself on the hook, only to be punished by the Entity as you remained hanging. The second try was fruitless and you looked to see if your friends were on their way. It looked like Quentin and David were working on a generator while Meg was purposely trying to get Danny’s attention by vaulting back and forth on a downed pallet.

Using the last bit of your strength, you pushed yourself off the hook and landed clumsily onto the floor. Letting out a mumbled thanks to the Entity, you ran over to the chest in the corner and dug through its contents.

You let out a sigh of relief when you found a medkit fully stocked with gel dressings and sutures. You were quickly able to recover from your wounds but the one on your back still left you in a weakened state.

As you quietly walked up the staircase, you peeked over the side of the stairs and saw Danny trying to stalk David. It took him only seconds to stalk him while David tried to loop him around the main house.

With still one generator left, you had a feeling that none of you were going to escape. Spotting another generator tucked behind a set of trees, you set to work on it anyways. It was hopeless to try but the Entity still rewarded survivors for their efforts.

You heard David finally get hooked, followed shortly by Meg. With only Quentin left, it would only be a matter of time before Danny found him so he could be with you.

With the generator only halfway done, you decided to leave it and at least try and help your friends escape. Creeping in between the bushes, you avoided Danny who was now trying to stalk Quentin and unhooked both David and Meg.

“I found...a key,” gasped Meg as both you and David healed her. “Hatch is in the main house.”

The three of you simultaneously winced as Quentin went down for the last time. It was one of the hardest things to go through in a trial but you and David continued stitching up Meg while Quentin was put on a hook and sacrificed to the Entity.

“You two go, I’ll distract him,” you said.

“Don’t do that,” spat David. “We’re getting out of here, I don’t care how badly he punishes us next time.”

“David, you don’t know him like I do,” you said. “He’ll take it out on all of you-”

“Oh I know him well enough that it doesn’t matter what you do or don’t do. He’s a bloody psychopath, that’s all there is to it. Now, do I have to drag you to the hatch or can ya walk on your own feet?”

You bit your lip and nodded as you followed him toward the main house with Meg behind you. Just as you approached the house, you saw Danny through one of the windows, attempting to stalk the three of you. Meg quickly opened the hatch while David followed behind her.

“Teddy, don’t you dare!”

You turned your back on him and jumped through the hatch, letting the darkness wrap around your body. The clearing appeared before but there was no sign of Meg or David. The campfire’s light shone through the trees and as you started to walk toward it, you felt someone grab your from behind you.

“No, let me go!” you cried. You tried to break free and hoped the Entity would throw them off but they still held onto you.

“Hey, hey, it’s just me!”

You relaxed when you heard Frank’s voice and wiggled out of his grasp as you turned to face him. He wore a black leather jacket and dark-stained jeans with his bloodied mask covering his face. 

“What are you doing here?” you hissed. “Do you know what will happen if he sees us together?”

“Well he didn’t have a problem with my tongue in your pussy, so I’m not really worried,” shrugged Frank.

“Of course you’re not worried, he can’t hurt you!” you yelled. “Thank god I got the hatch last round but the next time I see him, he’s going to Mori me!”

“Okay, sorry! Geez, is it really that bad? I mean, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before-”

“Are you fucking serious right now!? Getting killed over and over again doesn’t get any easier and it doesn’t get any less painful! In fact, it gets even worse! You have no idea-”

Frank promptly brought you into a tight hug, ignoring your protest as he gripped you tight. You grumbled and stiffened at his gentle touch but sagged against his body when you felt his fingers trail softly down your spine. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I forget how vulnerable you are as a survivor. I promise, no matter what the Entity does to me, I won’t hurt you like he does to you, not anymore.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” you mumbled. 

“Is it working?” grinned Frank. You rolled your eyes as he pulled away from you, placing his hands on your shoulders. “I’ve been meaning to ask...you said you were a killer for a short time...how’d you like it?”

You raised your eyebrows in surprise as Frank stared intently at you, studying your face carefully.

“It was actually kinda fun,” you said quietly. “Being able to get revenge on all the killings you guys did to me felt insanely good. But after awhile, it got a little boring. I think it was because being a killer in this realm is very lonely. At least as a survivor, I had my friends.”

“Guess you weren’t really cut out for the killing stuff,” said Frank. “What kind of powers did you get?”

“Similar to yours. I had a knife and if I ingested the blood of the survivors, I would get stronger and faster. Pretty basic and lazy of the Entity if you ask me,” you chuckled.

“Sounds kinda like me. Any special costumes?”

“Not really; black, tight fitting, just basically a killer sex doll. I didn’t get a cool mask like you.”

You took the mask off the top of his head and placed it over your own face. Frank’s face went from happy to almost angry as he snatched the mask off and threw it to the side.

“Hey! What was that for?” you scowled.

“Sorry, it’s just-I don’t like seeing you in that.”

“Why? I’m not good enough for the Legion?” you smirked.

“No, you’re just good,” said Frank. “I wouldn’t want you to be a part of our group, we’d just corrupt you. I’ve already done it to the others; I don’t want to ruin you.”

You tilted your head in confusion as he quickly grabbed your hand and led you to a more secluded area in the forest. Taking your face in his hands once more, he feverishly kissed your lips to the point where you were struggling to breathe.

“Frank, what’s wrong?” you gasped. “You’re acting weird-”

“I just want you for myself,” he whispered. “I want you kiss you, cut you, fuck you over and over till you’re a bloody mess. I want you to stay here, forever.”

“Where is this coming from? You said you didn’t mind sharing and-”

“The Entity spoke to me after my last trial,” said Frank. “It said things were going to change...and I think he meant you.”


	38. Chapter 38

“I-I don’t know what’s gotten into him lately. He just ignores me now, like I did something to upset him,” said Dwight. You gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder as the two of you sat on a log bench around the campfire. The other survivors were in trials, leaving the two of you alone for the time being.

“Hey, we all have our moments. I bet he just had a few unlucky matches, that’s all,” you reassured him. “He’ll come around, just you wait.”

The fog rolled in as Nancy, Jane, David and the new survivor, Felix came walking into the campsite. You only knew Felix for a short time but he came off as a charming young man that got along with everyone, telling stories of his life before he came to the Entity’s realm. He was an award-winning architect from Germany and came from a very wealthy and prominent family. At first, he came off a little snobbish but eventually warmed up to everyone after a few trials. To you, it seemed his head was always in the clouds as he would occasionally look past the forest that surrounded the camp.

“...And then this kid runs the bloody bitch around ‘till she can’t see straight!” laughed David as he heartily slapped Felix on the back. “Guy’s only been here a minute and already running circles with the killers! ‘Bout time we got someone who knows what they’re doing.”

You saw Dwight’s face fall as the group took seats around the campfire. As you listened in on their trial with the Spirit, the Fog rolled in again, taking both you and Dwight away from the campfire. You cursed the Entity for not giving you enough time to put up an offering as you found yourself at Lery’s Memorial.

As you crept your way through the rooms and kept an eye out for any generators or totems, your heart jumped when you saw movement from the corner of your eye. You let out a sigh of relief as you recognized Bill speed walk further down the hall and started taking out a lit totem.

You stayed near him, willing to take a hit from the killer if they were to come any closer. There was no heartbeat as Bill cleansed the totem and the both of you ran down the hall until you found an untouched generator.

The two of you said nothing as you worked on it and when you were about halfway through, another generator popped off in the distance. Once yours had sprung to life, you began to feel uneasy that there was no heartbeat or that none of the other survivors had been hooked.

“What’s going on? Why haven’t they started killing us?” you whispered to Bill.

“Probably has another totem up to finish us off at the end,” said Bill gruffly. “This place is the worst, we might not be able to find it. Let’s just get this over with and we’ll deal with the bullshit later.”

“Alright, I’ll head this way to look for more totems. Dwight should be near the operating room, you know how he likes to get that one done.”

Bill nodded and as the two of you split up while you started to run toward the room that had all the bunk beds in it. There were a few times that a totem would end up there and you didn’t want to make the mistake of not checking.

You looked through the room twice and found nothing. Two more generators went off and your anxiety was starting to build. No one had even gotten hurt and you wondered if this was just another game the killers liked to play when they got bored.

With one generator left, you decided to leave it up to your friends to finish it when you saw a dark figure facing the corner of the office.

“Danny?”

He made no movement when you called out his name. As you inched closer to him, you noticed that he held his knife loosely in his hand, not the usual tight grip. 

The last generator finally sounded off and you waited for him to move but he still remained motionless. You inched closer to him and reached out your hand, gently touching the sleeve of his arm.

“Danny? What’s wrong...are you okay?”

He made no sound as you heard the endgame being activated, signaling that someone had opened one of the exit gates. You knew that everyone would just take the chance of leaving right away and you could feel their auras disappear within seconds.

“Danny, please talk to me. You never do things like this-”

You gasped when you felt his knife plunge into your stomach. He put his other arm around you and brought you in close as you felt his breath whisper in your ear through his mask.

“I’m never letting you go, Teddy.”

You cried out as he withdrew the knife from your body and slung you over his shoulder. Trying to wiggle out of his grasp made your wound hurt even more and as he lifted you from his body, you braced for the hook.

Instead of the hook tearing through your shoulder, your back was met with a soft mattress. You looked up to see Danny brushing your hair away from your face as he took off his mask and threw it to the side. He grabbed your face with both of his hands and kissed you roughly on the lips. 

“You’re not getting away from me. I was going to kill you back home but it told me I could take you. That means you’re mine and you can’t be taken away from me.”

You whimpered as you felt more of your blood leak from your body as Danny cuddled next to you and gently kissed the back of your head.

“I never slack in my trials...he may go easy on you but I won’t. I push you to your limits...make you better…”

“Danny, please, if you’re going to kill me-”

“If it really means what it says, I honestly just want to rip your entrails out,” said Danny softly. “But then how will you have the strength to show your love? Kiss me, please?”

Your heart melted at his plea as you lifted your head and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The small movement that it took to do so made you groan as you became dizzy and nauseous at the amount of blood you were losing.

“I can’t hang on anymore.”

“It’s okay,” murmured Danny. “It’ll be like that first time we met. See, I even brought my camera.”

You let out a weak laugh as Danny pulled his silver camera out from his pocket and raised it into the air. The flash went off, sending spirals across your vision as Danny turned the camera around to show you the picture.

If someone else were to see the screen, they would assume it was a picture of a sweet and happy couple. Your head was nestled into the crook of Danny’s neck and your eyes were closed, giving the allusion that you were sleeping. Danny was looking down at you with a loving smile and it was probably the least crazy you had ever seen him.

“That one’s my favorite,” you mumbled, finally succumbing to the darkness. It didn’t take long for you to wake up in the clearing with Danny right behind you.

“Let’s go, Teddy. We don’t have much time,” he said as he grabbed your hand. 

“For another trial?” you asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

The two of you kept walking further into the forest until the preschool finally came into view. Your body stiffened at the memory of the two of you being here alone together and you didn’t want to have to go through that experience again.

“Danny, if you’re trying to recreate what happened last time, I’m telling you right now, I’m not-”

“Stop worrying, Teddy! Now isn’t the time for reminiscing, no matter how much fun you had,” he chuckled.

He led you into the school and down the basement stairs where a bed with a bare mattress was tucked away in the corner. You didn’t recall seeing a bed before and you realized that the entire map did look slightly different when you had arrived.

“Is this where you tie me up with chains?” you asked bitterly.

“No,” said Danny quietly. “I want it to be different this time.”

You looked up at him questionably as he slowly began to undress until he was wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs. Danny handed you his knife and laid down on the bed onto his back as he placed his hands above his head.

“Your turn,” he said. “Cut me.”

“W-What? But I can’t, you don’t get hurt, killers don’t even bleed!”

“I told you it was going to be different.”

You shook your head as you walked over to the side of the bed and pressed the knife against the side of his abdomen. Taking a quick look onto his face, you could see his Adam's apple bob in anticipation.

With one quick slash, you easily cut his side, expecting to see the gaping hole but no actual wound. Instead, you were shocked to see blood come out of his body as Danny hissed out loud.

“Fuck, that hurts! I forgot how physical pain felt like,” he grinned maniacally. “Do it again, Teddy.”

“Why are you making me do this?”

“So we can even the score. Now, keep cutting until I tell you to stop!”

You were hesitant at first but did what you were told as you gave him cut after cut. It wasn’t long before his blood was staining the entire mattress and you began to feel sick at seeing so much blood.

“How are you not dead?” you whispered. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore, it feels weird.”

“Oh come on Teddy, I bet you used to do this to me all the time when you were killing me.”

“I tried not to,” you muttered. “I didn’t want to see you in pain.”

Danny laughed as he reached out his hands, beckoning you to come closer with his fingers. You laid down next to him as he wrapped his arms around you, his hand tugging the hem of your shirt.

“I haven’t been very nice to you lately,” he murmured. “One could say that I deserve to be punished.”

“A lot of people say that.”

“Then do it.”

You gave him the side eye as you detached yourself from him and quickly straddled his waist. He let out a groan as you slowly began to grind against his crotch, taking in every facial expression he made.

“Do you love me?” you asked.

“Y-Yes, Teddy.”

“I need to hear you say it.”

“I love you, Te-fuck!” shouted Danny. You had grabbed his knife and stabbed him in the leg, hoping he would feel the same pain that he had inflicted on you in the past.

“What’s wrong babe?” you asked innocently. “Does it hurt that bad?”

“Oh, you think you’re so cute,” cackled Danny. “Have your fun now, but next trial, I’m going to-aaahhh!”

While Danny was talking, you had spit in your hand and slipped it through his briefs, stroking his cock while he moaned at your motions. It grew larger in your hands and when you quickened your pace, you noticed Danny’s thighs began to shake as his breath became short.

You leaned forward as you gave him soft kisses on his neck and trailing upward, finally resting on his lips. He moaned as you kissed him hard and broke apart as you removed your hand from his cock.

“I love you too,” you whispered.

You got off his body and started to walk up the stairs throwing one last look behind you. He looked up at you with a mixture of confusion and sexual frustration. Blowing him a kiss goodbye, you left him and the preschool behind in your wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please support and follow me at https://www.twitch.tv/gemini_jinx, I would really appreciate it! :)


	39. Chapter 39

Your heart thudded inside your chest as you hid behind the long pile of cars, wondering which killer you were going to be met with. No shocks told you that it was the doctor and the absent sound of a chainsaw said it was neither the Hillbilly or Leatherface. You peaked around the corner and saw both Jake and Adam working on a generator together.

As you quietly crept over and joined them, you winced as you heard Feng scream twice but didn’t go down straight away. Only one killer could do something like that and you tried to hide your excitement from your teammates.

“Let’s split up after this,” said Adam. “I’ll go get Feng.”

Both you and Jake nodded, and when the overhead lights turned on, the three of you ran in separate directions. Your eyes scanned for any totems, finally finding one hidden amongst a tall set of trees. Nancy had taught you one of her own abilities in destroying totems to heal faster; the only problem was that everyone was extremely paranoid in breaking them as soon as possible, forcing you into a race to see who could take them out first.

Just as you broke it, you could hear the heaviness of Frank’s breath only a few feet away. You looked up to see his knife was raised as you stood up and sprinted toward the killer shack. Looping him at this location was your best option and would also give an excuse as to why you weren’t doing tasks.

You ran inside and vaulted over the window, keeping light on your toes and following the red stain to see where Frank would go next. He was heading toward the entrance where the pallet was and you quickly vaulted back over the window, hoping it would be loud enough for him to hear. Following the noise, Frank backtracked, only for him to be met with the pallet which you so graciously laid on top of his head.

The sound of it dropping on Frank’s head made you smile as you sprinted out of the shack and toward another set of enclosed walls. You recalled that as your time as a killer, it didn’t exactly hurt physically, but the hit to the ego was a pain that lasted more than the usual stun.

You spent most of the match trying to get Frank’s attention and it was easily one of the more enjoyable things to do. It was known amongst the survivors that you and Danny had a thing going but the one between you and Frank wasn’t as obvious. For most of the survivors, they just saw you as someone who could run circles around the killer, giving everyone enough time to fix generators and break totems.

With only three generators left, you made sure Frank was still on you as you ran inside the gas station at Autohaven Wreckers. One of the pallets was still up and you were feeling good enough that you could get another smack on him.

“Don’t you even think about it,” you heard Frank yell from behind.

You laughed as you looped him around the empty shelves, jumping over window vaults, eventually leading him back to the pallet. Purposely avoiding it for a while, you finally brought it down onto his head and even slid your way across it toward him, giving him a hard smack on his ass. His frustrated growl made you giggle as you hopped over a window next to him.

Unfortunately, he had recovered quickly from your little attack and grabbed you by the back of your shirt as he pulled you into the gas station.

“No, wait! I’m sorry!” you squealed. “I promise, I won’t do it again!”

“We both know that’s a lie,” said Frank. “Looks like you’re coming with me.”

You gave half-hearted punches to his back as he brought you down to the basement. Normally, such a place would send terror throughout your body but ever since you had come back as a survivor, Frank had been letting you escape with little to no injuries.

Two generators went off as Frank set you down and pointed toward one of the lockers.

“Hide in there for a bit,” he said. “I gotta run off your friends.”

“I know it’s your job but you won’t sacrifice them this time...will you?”

Frank sighed and looked around before lifting his mask and giving you a quick peck on the lips.

“I have to get at least two,” he said softly. “I’ve been slacking in my trials, especially when you’re in them. Not that I give a shit what the Entity thinks but the offerings it’s granting me are getting shittier every match.”

“I understand...I don’t want you to be in any pain either. I know how bad it hurts,” you said. “Be fast though, or else they’ll start to suspect me. Jake already knows about us but I don’t think the others do.”

“I’m always fast,” winked Frank. You smirked at his words as he realized what he said. “That’s not- you know what I mean-whatever, I gotta go.”

You laughed as you watched him speed-run away, hearing the last generator go off. As the heartbeat faded away, it was soon replaced by the soft whispers and nasty sounds that the basement brought. It still left you uneasy being in such a place and the survivalist inside you was screaming that you needed to leave.

“It’ll be fine,” you whispered to yourself. “He’ll be back soon.”

With nothing to do, you noticed that the chest tucked away in the corner was unopened. As you lifted the lid up, you shook your head and scowled at the green key nestled in between piles of junk.

“What’s wrong, you don’t like the offerings I so graciously give you?”

You whipped around to see Danny with his mask off and eyes that glowed bright yellow. Your stomach lurched at the sound of his voice, mixed with sharp clicks that told you it wasn’t the Ghostface here to sacrifice you.

“What are you even doing here?” you said. “You never come into your own trials; isn’t that cheating?”

The Entity-as-Danny shrugged as he began to circle around the hooks while you mirrored him. Seeing it in a place besides the black void left you extremely uneasy, and you wondered why out of all the trials you had done, it was this one it decided to arrive in.

“Now why would I cheat at a game I created?” asked the Entity. “That would be no fun at all, you know that.”

“Then I ask again, why are you here?”

The Entity stopped walking and an ugly look came across its face, one that made even Danny look absolutely horrendous.

“It’s funny how you assumed I was cheating when you are the one who has been ruining my game. Quite rude of you, really.”

“I’m the one cheating?” you scoffed. “Don’t think we haven’t noticed you give killers every chance to win more when they’re already at the advantage! Don’t think we haven’t noticed Leatherface gets surprisingly faster when he rips his chainsaw or how the Oni can now surprisingly turn like a top when he rages! You just can’t stand the fact that we’re outwitting you at your own game!”

The Entity-as-Danny snarled as he quickly cut across and grabbed you by your shirt and shoving you back against the wall. Danny’s handsome face soon began to warp back into the horror of insect-like claws, mashing furiously against each other.

“Heed my warning, human, because I will not give it to you a second time,” hissed the Entity. “You will proceed with the trials as usual; fixing generators, cleansing totems and saving your pitiful friends while being chased by my killers. You will be sacrificed to me while I feast on the little hope that you carry with you.”

“I’m already doing that,” you grunted as its hands wrapped around your neck. “You also said you feed on my lust and I’ve given you plenty of that as well.”

“Oh, don’t play cheeky with me!” yelled the Entity. “You don’t even realize what you’re doing! You are ruining everything, you’re-”

The alarm of the exit gates went off, setting up the endgame as you heard two screams from your friends who instantly went down by Frank. Looks like they hadn’t cleared all of the totems, sending them to their downfall with their carelessness.

“Well it’s about time he started doing his job,” muttered the Entity. It released you to the ground as you gasped for air and rubbed the sore spots around your neck.

“Happy now?” you coughed. You looked up and found yourself alone in the basement while you heard the screams of Feng and Adam being placed on the hook and lifted away into the air. Jake’s aura also vanished and you knew he had exited the gate as soon as the others went down.

It didn’t take long for Frank to come back down to the basement, his mask and clothes covered in blood. You gave him a small smile as you stood up while he took off his mask and set it atop his head.

“Sorry, that took a bit longer than I thought,” said Frank. “Your other friend left, which means it’s just the two of us left.”

Frank wiggled his eyebrows and you let out a weak laugh as you walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. You placed soft kisses on his tattoo, enjoying the way he nervously cleared his throat.

“I hope it didn’t hurt too much,” you said softly. “You don’t deserve that type of pain, even if you are just trying to spare me.”

“Where’s this all coming from?” chuckled Frank. “Not that I’m complaining, I do love the attention. C’mon, let’s get out of this place; I only put ya here so your friends wouldn’t see you doing nothing.”

Frank grabbed your hand and led you upstairs where he unceremoniously grabbed you by the waist and set you on top of one of the counters. He wrapped your legs around him and snuggled into your chest, inhaling your scent and dipping his tongue in between your cleavage.

“My little treat,” murmured Frank. “What I’d give to go back and be with you.”

“What do you mean?” you giggled as he nibbled on your ear.

“I wish we were back in the old world, before the Entity took us away,” said Frank quietly. “I think my life would’ve turned out for the better if we knew each other back then.”

“Maybe,” you said. “But we lived entirely different lives. I mean, now that I think about it, I don’t even know where you’re from.”

“I thought I told you? I’m from Canada.”

You burst out laughing as you threw your head back, small tears starting to form at the corner of your eyes.

“You? A Canadian!? I thought you guys were nice.”

“That is a very harming stereotype,” mocked Frank. “Judging from your reaction, I’d say you’re another loud, obnoxious American who thinks they’re better than everyone in the room.”

“Mmm, you may be half-right about that,” you grinned.

Frank laughed as he kissed you on the lips, hiking up your skirt while one of his hands wrapped around your neck, deepening the kiss, and the other tugged at your underwear.

“We gotta be quick or else it’s going to punish me again,” said Frank. He brushed his fingers against your clit as you let out a soft moan against his lips.

“Punish you again? What do you mean?” you breathed. Frank shook his head as he inserted two fingers inside you, slowly pumping them in and out, watching your face distort into absolute pleasure.

“Let’s not talk about this now,” said Frank. “I want to watch you. I love you more than anything else in this place.”

He stuck his thumb in your mouth as you closed your lips around it and began to suck. Frank bit the bottom of his lip as he fingered you faster and just when you felt yourself about to cum, the world around you collapsed as you fell into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, I would appreciate your support if you followed me at https://www.twitch.tv/gemini_jinx :)


	40. Chapter 40

You expected to find yourself back at the campfire or the clearing that surrounded it. Instead, you were back at the black void and you let out a frustrated scream as you yelled into the darkness.

“What the hell do you want now!? Please, I would love to know how I’m cheating this time, you piece of shit!”

You were answered with silence as you continued to yell out every slur and insult you could think. Your voice soon started to ache as you sat down and put your hands around your neck, wondering how long the Entity was going to punish you for.

“What the hell is this place?”

You looked up to see Frank walking in circles further up ahead. You instantly got to your feet and sprinted toward him.

“Frank! It’s me!” you cried. Right when he turned around you jumped into his arms and tore off his mask, searching for any black and red pincers.

His face was normal as you ran your finger across the scar on his nose and gently touched his pierced eyebrow. You kissed him on the lips as he carefully wrapped his arms around you.

“What’s going on here? Where are we?”

“It’s the Entity’s realm, its true realm,” you explained. “It lives here, I guess? It has brought me here before when we switched places and I became a killer.”

“So then what am I doing here?” asked Frank with raised eyebrows. “Is this because I said that...you know...I love you and shit…”

Frank looked away and you saw him blush as he nervously cleared his throat.

“I don’t know,” you smiled. “It might be because I feel the same way.”

Frank looked back at you as he placed his forehead against yours, giving you a small kiss on the lips.

“Jealous asshole just wants what I have,” he smirked.

“From what I’ve dealt with in the past, it’s probably another fucked up version of it’s game it’s going to put us through,” you sighed.

“Ugh, like I might become a survivor? Fuck that, I don’t want to get killed,” said Frank. “But as long as you’re with me, I guess it won’t be too bad.”

“I’ll teach you everything I know,” you grinned. “I wonder what kind of perks you’ll start off with...well, you probably already know some of them. The most important ones involve you healing yourself as much as you can. And if you want to save your teammates, you need to time it right when the killer is in your area to give them a second chance-”

“Ugh, sounds like too much work,” said Frank. “At least we’re here together.”

Frank grabbed your hand and spun you around, bringing you into his arms and giving you another kiss. You eagerly kissed him back and just when you wrapped your hand around his neck to pull him closer, he disappeared.

“Wait, what the-Frank?”

The void was empty and you were wondering if maybe the Entity had taken him away and put him in a survivor trial. If he was going to be on your side, it would be hard to explain it to the others but it would be nice to have something in common with each other.

“We can be together without being enemies,” you murmured.

Another long stretch of time passed with you walking around aimlessly. You wondered if this was an extended punishment the Entity was giving you and if so, it was working. The worst part was the sheer boredom of it all.

“Teddy! What the hell did you do this time?”

Danny appeared out of a gray mist with his knife in hand and mask off as he stomped toward you. 

“If this is what it was talking about, I am not going along with it!” said Danny. “It’s bad enough you left only to blue ball me!”

“Danny! I think something’s wrong!” you said as you ran up to him. “It’s never brought me here without talking to me, it always has something to say, it always has some fucked up reason-”

“Hey, hey, calm down. I wasn’t seriously thinking this is your fault. Well the blue ball part is; can’t wait to see you next trial,” said Danny. “I wouldn’t worry too much about his place though, I’ve been here a couple of times.”

“W-What? Are you serious? When!?”

“Like when I first got here,” shrugged Danny. “It’s where I made the deal with it, to bring you here.”

“What about the other times?”

“It gave me warnings about not killing you and stuff. Said I had to keep up my end of the bargain, which I was and still am! God, it’s like working for my old boss all over again; shit is never enough.”

“Danny, something’s very wrong here. You have to promise me that no matter what happens, you’ll still remember me, okay? The last time, the Entity wiped your mind completely, but if your feelings are just as strong as you say they are, we can eventually come back together-”

“Teddy, I think you’re being a bit over dramatic. Everything’s going to be fine,” laughed Danny. He pushed your hair away from your face and gave you a soft kiss on top of your head. You looked up at him and placed furtive kisses all over his face, taking in every detail of his face.

“I love you, okay?” you whispered. “Remember that, remember if it takes you-”

And just like Frank, Danny disappeared without a trace, leaving you completely alone again.

“You fucking asshole!” you screeched. “Give them back to me!”

As usual, time was harder to tell in this pocket dimension but it felt like hours had passed since Danny left. You lay on your side and closed your eyes, thinking that maybe you could trick yourself into pretending to fall asleep.

“Get up, human.”

You lifted your head to see the Entity-as-Trapper stood over you, its eyes glowing yellow through the steel mask. As you lazily got to your feet, you crossed your arms and glared up at it.

“About time you got here. Just go ahead and throw your tantrum so I can get back to trials,” you scoffed.

“Oh no no, you’re not going back,” growled the Entity. “You have ruined my appetite and my game. I don’t need you working for me anymore.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Do you know why I brought you here in the first place?” asked the Entity. “I bring both survivors and killers so I can feed off their bloodlust and hope, even their sexual lust to an extent. But you have broken the rules and are starving me!”

“How am I starving you? I basically get killed every time you send me to a trial!”

“Not with them you don’t,” said the Entity. Two plumes of smoke formed into mirrors as you saw both Danny and Frank chasing your friends in trials. “The Ghostface is more sadistic but still lets you bleed out and the leader of the Legion-he doesn’t even bother killing you, he just lets you out through the hatch every time!”

“They still kill the other survivors, I don’t see why you’re so upset,” you spat. 

“I’m upset because the three of you are feeding me love! A horrible, disgusting and vile meal to feed off of!” yelled the Entity. “I thought you would be a great addition to my game, a perfect toy. Even when I had you as a killer, you were so promising. But then you went and ruined it with your humanity!”

You looked at the Entity in awe as it started to shape into what could only be its true form. The familiar inky, black claws took shape and was attached to what could only be described as a large, crab-like spider. It had no eyes that you could see; just an indescribable black mass constantly clicking and chirping. 

“The worst part is,” it gurgled. “I can’t even kill you. But I have a better punishment in mind.”

The Fog wrapped around your body as you began to choke on it, your eyes watering as you gasped for air. Just when you felt like you were about to pass out, the Fog finally cleared and what you saw made you almost cry.

You were back at your hometown at the exact same spot you had been whisked away by the Entity so long ago. Judging from the star-filled sky, it was night time and you looked down to see you were wearing your work uniform. 

“No...it’s not possible,” you whispered. “I can’t be back, I can’t be…”

A car zoomed passed you as it blared loud rock music, the bass matching your heart’s pounding. It was a foreign sound to your ears, music being something you hadn’t heard in what felt like decades.

“This is a dream, another trick,” you muttered. “It has to be, it wouldn’t let me go, Danny made a deal-”

You froze, remembering how Danny said he was stalking you weeks before the Entity had taken you away. If you were back in the real world, maybe there was a chance that Danny had come back as well.

The Roseville Gazette was not too far from where you were and you sprinted down the street, praying the building was still open. As you finally rounded the corner of the street, you saw the lights still on in the main lobby. Using the last bit of your stamina you ran to the doors, only to find them locked.

“Please, there’s got to be someone inside! Hey! Is anyone there?”

You wrapped on the door so many times, you felt your knuckles become sore when you saw a night guard pop out from the main desk with a potbelly and red eyes. He gave you an annoyed look as he shooed you away but you shook your head as you yelled through the glass doors.

“Sir, please! I just have a question, my friend Danny, wait- that’s not his name, what was it…?”

“Ma’am, the Gazette is closed. Come back tomorrow if you would like to speak to someone,” said the guard.

“No, wait! It’s-it’s Jed! Does Jed still work here? He’s about six feet tall, super blonde hair, blue eyes, carries a camera with him everywhere!”

The guard gave you a suspicious look as he pulled a set of keys from his waistband and unlocked the front door.

“You talking about Jed Olsen?” he asked.

“Yes! Does he still work here?”

“Ma’am, he quit about a week ago.”

“...What?”

“Had a job lined up in Florida or something. But I heard that's pretty debatable considering no one's head from him since.”

“Do you know where in Florida?”

“Not a clue.”

“I-but that’s not right...he said I would go with him, he said I was his,” you babbled.

“Ma’am, are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?”

“N-No, I’m fine. I just need to go home.”

You walked the rest of the way home as if you were in a trance, stunned and confused at your surroundings. Everything seemed so familiar yet new as you passed by dogs barking, crickets chirping and people talking and laughing in their homes. You finally came to the steps of your apartment and pulled out your keys from your purse. Everything you did was robotic as you let yourself in the main hall and opened the door to your home. 

It was just as you left it; from the dirty clothes piling up in the corner, to the dishes that you had let out to dry from earlier that morning. The calendar that hung on your fridge told you that not a day had gone by since you had been spirited away to the Entity’s realm.

You crashed onto the bed, hoping that this was just a horrible dream and that you would wake up to your friends surrounding the campfire. Kate would have her guitar out and sing her songs, Ace would be playing cards with Jane and Bill, and Jake would be standing off to the side, keeping a watchful eye on everyone.

When the morning came and you found yourself still in bed, you knew that the Entity’s realm was forever lost to you. The friendships you made were gone and the shadows were not threatening, just an absence of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is finally here and with that, I would like to thank everyone who have taken the time out of their day to read my fic, it warms my heart knowing how much you guys enjoyed it :) A big big thanks to those who continuously commented, it was what really kept me going and pushing through the times I didn't feel like writing. I know the ending is rushed but I just can't write for this story anymore as I have lost inspiration for it :/ I will continue to write more DBD fanfics, I have Cups of Sugar already in progress and as well as a fluffy smutty Frank one-shot in the near future for all you special sinners ;)


End file.
